


Conflicted Heart

by parrillamillsqueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Outlawqueen - Freeform, onceuponatime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 54,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parrillamillsqueen/pseuds/parrillamillsqueen
Summary: Robin Locksley is drifting from his wife, Marian. While their marriage is on the rocks, she chooses to travel to Africa to teach English for six months. When she's gone, he meets her replacement, Regina Mills and falls head over heels in love. When she develops feelings in return, Marian comes home for a surprise visit. Robin's conflicted about whom he wants to spend his life with. (NON-MAGIC AU)





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I've been seeing a lot of OQ fics and photo edits recently on Twitter and such. I miss OQ, so I've decided to start a new short. It will only be a handful of chapters. I hope you'll like it.

Fanfiction is based on the scene in the vault from Season 4 episode 7 when Robin can't stay away from Regina. 

 

DISCLAIMER: THE FOLLOWING SCENE WAS DIRECTLY PULLED FROM A ONCE UPON A TIME EPISODE. SLIGHT WORD MODIFICATION HAS OCCURRED TO TAILOR TO THE STORYLINE. 

 

Robin: "Hello Regina."

Regina: "I told you it was best to stay away. The only way Marian is going to forgive you is if you stay away from me. 

Robin: "I know."

Regina: "Then, why are you here?"

Robin: "Honestly, I don't know. My mind was at home, but my heart took me here." 

Regina: "Robin, you have to go back to her." 

Robin: "Why, because it's the right thing to do?"

Regina: "Because she's your wife and seeing you here and hearing your conflicting heart... It's torture."

Robin: "For that I'm sorry, but I can't just fall back in love with Marian. Not when you're in my life." 

Regina: "Which is why I can't be in your life."

Robin: "You're right. But that doesn't' change the fact, that I don't know what to do."

Regina: "You need to forget about me and start thinking about her." 

 

CHARACTERS:   
Robin Locksley   
Regina Mills  
Marian Locksley  
Roland Locksley   
Zelena Mills 

THIS IS A NON-MAGIC AU Set in Maine but not Storybrooke. The setting, buildings, jobs, and traits are modified and have a similar but not identical familiarity to the show. 

I hope you'll enjoy!


	2. The Big Fight

 

Robin watched Marian packing her suitcase while their son was playing in the next room. “I still question your motive for leaving, now.”

“Robin, we’ve talked about this. It’s an amazing opportunity. I’d be helping these kids and it counts towards my master’s degree. It’s only six months.”

Marian stacked shirts and pants in piles on the bed they’d spent two hours picking out. They’d laughed over who wanted soft or firm. The day was cold, and they’d sipped on hot cocoa as the sales rep read off the amenities of the mattress.

The pile of shirts ranged from sweaters to long sleeve tees that he knew were practical for warmer weather. The sweater his locked on, he’d bought her for her birthday. The deep burgundy that did wonders for the shade of her caramel skin.  

Frustrated and angry, he picked up the sweater and threw it in the suitcase, ruining her system. “How are we going to fix us if you go gallivanting off in another country? And, six months is half a year.”

He’d meant to stay in control, to keep his calm. When he’d given their son something to occupy him, he’d tried to hold on to his temper.

It hadn’t ever been in his character to lash out or raise his voice, but he was desperate and felt she was slipping away steadily in another direction.

Marian sighed, “Robin, getting angry isn’t going to solve anything. I’ve made my choice. Maybe it’ll be good for us to step back and spend a little time apart.”

“I don’t want to be apart from you, I love you. Don’t you get that?” His voice was edgy and throaty. He felt his skin burning like the desert and the clutch in his belly was fierce.

For months, he’d been trying to get through her impenetrable emotions. Time spent apart had started in small increments. He’d hardly noticed when she came in after midnight.

He’d known she was getting acclimated to school and he was happy to roll over and tuck her into his chest. To smell her hair and know that she would sleep soundly with his arm around her. It gave his heart a jolt thinking of how it had been.

When she started spending weekends in her office, he’d put his foot down. Mostly because she’d failed to call and check on Roland. That was worse than straying from him in his mind.

With all the dignity and respect he could muster, he’d kept his fear of her cheating to himself. It had crossed his mind, but he’d quickly found that she’d been spending her time with a friend of theirs and take another online course.  

Proud of her, he’d encouraged her to pursue her studies and had even tried to devise a schedule that would work best for them. He’d taken Roland to her most afternoons. He’d picked up dinner and spent evenings with her in her office.

It had worked perfectly. They’d pick up Chinese or Thai and sit on the rug huddled together and sharing laughs. Marian had seemed pleased at Roland’s progress in preschool. It had been a happy time again and the stress had been forgotten.

Robin longed to look in her smiling eyes and see her cheeks warm at his jokes or his presence.

For the first month, it was their time together as a family. That was until she’d started telling him not to come. That it was too distracting, and she feared falling behind. He’d tried to understand.

Quickly, his annoyance grew when she’d failed to come home a few nights a week and failed to ask about their son. Her ability to spend time away wasn’t acceptable. He’d expected her to be loving and present with her son.

Roland had begun to ask why she wasn’t around. It was heartbreaking, and he began to resent her for it. Fights often escalated when he’d mention it. She was defensive and argumentative.

Now, he looked at her amazed that she was acting casual about leaving her son and him for six months.

“How on earth is it best for us to spend time apart? When have we spent any time together lately? You’re never home and when you are your head is buried in a book or on that laptop of yours. I can’t remember the last time you’ve spent more than an hour with Roland. You’re neglecting your family, Marian.”

Her hand stopped short of folding a pair of pants, “Robin…” Her voice broke but he didn’t show the emotion storming inside him. “Roland and you mean a lot to me. I’m trying to be the best I can be. This trip can do a lot for my career.”

Nerves danced under his skin, pricked along his neck. “You put your career before us. I don’t want to put you in a position to choose, but you’ve left me little choice.”

Her mouth gaped open, “I can’t give up this opportunity. Roland is little, he’ll be fine.”

“It amazes me that you think that. What kind of woman cares little about her child’s needs and feelings?”

Her cheeks turned pink, her jaw hardened, “That’s not true. I love him. I’m doing this _for_ him. When I come back, I’ll be able to do so much more. My masters will give us a better income. Why are you fighting me on this?”

Robin took a deep breath to slow the boiling of his blood, “If it were just about you working on your degree, I’d be supportive. I’ve been as supportive as I can be. But, we both know we’re drifting apart. You keep saying you love our son. What about me? Do you still love me?”

A twitch of her eye told him she was affected by his question. “Of course, I do.”

“Say it,” he watched her avert her eyes. Her hands continued to fold her pants and put them in the suitcase.

“You know I love you, Robin.” Her eyes darted to the belongings on the bed. Watched his hands fiddle with the pile of shirts.

“That’s a cop-out. Tell me, Marian.” He took her hand and drew her to him, rested his hands on her waist. For weeks, he hadn’t had her this close to him.

“I don’t have time for this. I need to finish packing.”

Anger flared in his gut, “Tell me you love me, Marian. Show me that you’ll miss me.”

Her fingers dug into his shoulders. To his surprise, she leaned down into a kiss. For a moment, it felt as if she’d surrendered and allowed herself to fall into him.

Robin didn’t feel her give and knew she wasn’t freely giving herself to it. He felt her obligation to give him what he wanted. When she lifted, she pursed her lips, “Happy?”

The hurt radiated deeper than he’d anticipated. The sure way she’d been able to turn back to folding was baffling.

“No, but at least I know my answer. You go on that trip, Marian.” He stood to pace and tried to keep his blood at a simmer. The boiling had dimmed under the hurt.

“You should know that I might not be as welcoming when you come back.”

Marian crossed her arms over her cream-colored shirt. He watched her eyes flicker with surprise. “That’s not fair. You were supportive of me applying for this position. Now, I’m going, and you’re pissed. I can’t’ keep up with you.”

Robin slid his fingers into the rings of his jeans and planted his hand on his hip, “I didn’t think you’d actually go. Go, Marian and teach these kids but I hope that you remember what you’re leaving behind.”

Her eyes shot to Roland who was standing in the doorway with wide confused eyes. “Mama?”

The look on her face told him that she did care, but he questioned how much.

“Roland, come here love.”

Roland paddled across the floor glancing at his father and back to his mother who was taking his small body into her arms. She sat with him on her lap and hugged him.

Robin’s heart broke as her words.

“Mama’s gonna go to Africa and help some kids that need me. I’ll be gone for a while, but your papa will take care of you. Will you be a big boy?”

Roland looked at Robin and his lower lip began to tremble, “Can I come with you? I could help.”

Robin’s heart clenched. The hollowness of his stomach left him with an ache.

“No, baby. I can’t take you with me, but I want you to take this.” Marian took a necklace made of tweed from her drawer. A pendant in the shape of a bow and arrow hung in glints of gold.

She slid it around his neck, “When you miss me, I want you to hold onto this and remember that I’m thinking of you.”

His whimpers came with sniffles and a sob, Robin heard it against his chest and a tear slid down his own cheek at the pain his son would endure.

“Why don’t you go and find your blocks. Mama needs to finish packing. I love you, Roland.”

With fat tears, he chocked, “I love you, mama.” When she put him down, he looked at his father.

“I’ll be there in a minute, Roland. Pick out some books and we’ll read.” The boy nodded in his forest green shirt with trees and deer artistically placed on the front.

When Robin heard his door close, he turned back to Marian who had already begun putting things in her suitcase. Her face was sober, no tears, no emotion.

“How could you be so cold?” When her eyes shot to him, he wasn’t looking at the woman he fell in love with.

“Enough, Robin. I’ve had enough of the hysterics. If you want to make my parting dramatic, so be it. I’ve decided. I’m leaving in less than an hour.”

At one last ditch effort, he went to her. His arms gently took them and wrapped them around her. No words, but he needed her close. To smell her hair and feel her warmth.

“Even if I don’t understand, I’ll miss you.”

He thought he heard her crying, but it was only her breath. “I’ll miss you both. I’ll call as often as I can. I promise.”

His brow lowered to hers, “I love you, Marian.”

In answer, he didn’t get the words he’d been angling for. Instead, he got a soft but short kiss.

“I need to pack.”

With a bruised ego and a broken heart, he walked out of the room and toward his son. He was giving up, he wasn’t going to get what he wanted.

 


	3. The Fallout

Roland pouted in the kitchen as Robin rushed to cook an adequate breakfast. The morning had been chaotic as Robin tried to rush him through brushing his teeth and getting his clothes on. Ms. Lucas, the local widow with a sweet nature and gentle heart, would be babysitting him for the first time and his son wasn’t thrilled about it.

It had taken most of his patients to hear Roland’s whining and seeing him pout through the beautiful morning. If it wasn’t for the damper of the mood, he’d enjoy the green light slanting through the blinds. The birds chirping at the entrance to the windows.

The trees that shadowed the backyard and the smell of life springing from their roots gave Robin the feeling of comfort and home.

Alas, the mood overtook his need to be outdoors and take in the fresh scents. He’d tried all he could to establish a new routine, but roadblocks had been placed.

In the last few weeks, he’d struggled to explain to Roland his mother’s absence. If Robin didn’t resent Marian before she left, he sure did now. More so as time went by without the phone calls she’d promised to make.

Leaving her son behind and giving him the responsibility of explanation had harbored enough resentment to be angry with her. Marian had made one phone call since her departure and it had lasted all of five minutes.

The look of disappointment and despair on Roland’s face had put a hole in his heart. Trying to hold on to his love for his wife started to become harder.

Robin fried eggs, heated up sausages and turned over a hash brown patty in the skillet. Sliding the steaming food on plates, he placed one on the counter. “Eat up, son. We have less than half an hour before we leave.”

Roland picked up a fork and began to eat slowly never meeting his father’s eyes. “Do you have to go to work, papa?”

“We talked about this. Mr. Lucas is gonna keep you company while I’m at work. She’ll bring you for lunch, so we can eat together. It’s a compromise and the best I can do.”

With a mouth full, Roland nodded, “okay.”

Robin scarfed down his food and hurried out of the room and up the stairs to pull on his work shirt. A crisp forest green shirt tucked into his black slacks. His boots a little scuffed but sturdy and nice enough for teaching.

He threw on a belt and grabbed his briefcase placing them by the door. “Ready?”

Roland sat on the floor by the door to slip on his shoes. He took the coat his father offered him and stuck his arms in. Robin helped him zip and button up. Lastly, he shoved his beanie on his head as the door opened.

The sky was blue and cloudy with small beads of water falling from the sky. The slow and soft raindrops hit his cheeks as Robin hurried him into his car seat. Roland was almost five and wanted desperately to go to school with his father.

For now, he’d have to meet Widow Lucas and stay with her.

Robin skirted the hood and got into the car. Turning the engine, they drove down Main Street toward Widow Lucas’.

The house was a large and old world structure. The pillars and windows reminded Robin of the 1800s. The paint faded but the flowers in the window beds were fresh and bright. A tree swing weighed down by the water droplets falling.

Roland said, “Wow, this is her house?”

Robin smiled, “Yup, she runs a bed and breakfast. You see that little building over there?”

“The blue one?” Roland asked.

“Yes, that’s her house. You’ll get to help her get the rooms ready for guests. You think you can handle that?”

“Uh huh. I want to swing on the tree. Can I, papa?” His face brightened, and his eyes twinkled.

Robin felt instantly calmer and better about this situation. “When it stops raining. Let’s go inside so you can meet her.”

When they walked in the entrance of Lucas Bed & Breakfast. The outside had blue and white pillars with hanging pots of magenta teardrop flowers and fuchsias in bright purples, reds, and pinks. The green of the beans plants hanging below the flowers to peak in the green of life.

The desk was oak with the look of real wood that was preserved to keep the originality. An open guest book with a pen holder sat on the left ready to sign.

The back wall held boxes labeled with rooms and keys in the shape of forest animals. The rooms had unique names. Cottontail Trail Suite, Alice in Wonderland, Queen of Enchantment, King of the Jungle, and Three Bears.

Pots of flowers adorned the window that brought in natural light. Widow Lucas stood behind the counter with her hair pinned up in curls and her fresh face holding a pair of wire-rimmed glasses.

“Well, hi there. This must be Roland. Hi, kiddo.”

Roland smiled, “Wow, you have a really big house. My papa said you have guests who sleep over sometimes.”

Widow Lucas nodded, “Yea, that I do. I’ll need a strapping boy to help me replace towels and items. My late husband used to help. Now, It’s just me and my granddaughter, Ruby.”

Roland said innocently, “what is he late for?”

Robin couldn’t suppress a chuckle and let his dimples cut through is cheeks and echo in the space. “I’m sorry. No, Roland. It means that he passed away. Like your grandpop.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Do you get sad? I cried when grandpop died. We took him flowers and put a nameplate in the dirt. My mama said it was to remember him.”

Robin saw the gleam of tears shimmer in her eyes. “Well, I miss him, and I get sad sometimes. Though, he’s been gone a long time. If you look behind you, there’s a picture of him over the mantle of the fireplace.”

Roland turned to see the picture of the man in sandy white hair, wise eyes, and a smile that brightened the room. “He looks like he was smart. Did he give you smiles and flowers? My papa gives them to mama when they go out to dinner.”

She laughed, “he sure did. Now, your papa has to get to work. Why don’t I show you around?”

“Okay. Have a good day papa. I’ll try not to pout as you told me,” he promised.

Robin crouched down to his level and brought him in for a hug. “I’ll see you at lunch. You behave and do what Widow Lucas says. Keep your head up and if you feel sad, you try to think of happy thoughts.”

With a trembling lip, he nodded, “I just miss mama.”

“I know. I miss her too, but we have to be strong. Remember what I told you. Mama went to Africa to learn. When she comes back she’ll get a good job and have tons of time to hang out with us.”

“Can we call her when you get home from work? I waited like you told me.”

Robin sighed, “Yea, we’ll call and see if she can talk. Now, I must go. Let me see your smile, first.”

With all the strength and courage, a four-year-old could muster, Roland put on a bright dimply smile before running to where Widow Lucas called him.

***

Robin rushed into the teacher’s lounge to fill his mug with coffee. The sugar container was empty to his dismay. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed the Splenda he didn’t prefer and dumped two packets in the bottom.

With a dollop of cream, he grabbed the pot and poured. He had under twenty minutes to get in his class and ready to start lessons.

With his mug full, he leaned on the counter and closed his eyes. The scent of the coffee filled the space replacing the staleness of the room. Four walls of white with a large circular table in the center holding eight chairs. The white-topped counters over turquois cabinets that held flyers and memos.

The counters were filled with a microwave, sink, coffee pot and assorted dishes that had been donated. None of them matched and the sizes and colors didn’t have any cohesive theme. The refrigerator in the corner hid the stain on the wall that had been put there a year before.

A tradition of teachers was to bring in magnets to fill the spaces. It ranged from states, national parks, funny limericks, quotes, cartoon characters, and sports teams.

A snack machine that had long been empty was dying in the corner of the room. It had been this way for a while. Robin and others had advocated getting the machine filled but the funding for the teachers wasn’t what it used to be. So, it sat unused with the plug wrapped around the leg.

Taking a deep breath, he drank the hot beverage and felt his belly warm. The ache behind his eyes started to fade slowly. The stress of the morning still plagued his shoulder muscles.

Hearing voices down the hall, he opened his eyes to see Mrs. Blanchard walk in with a woman he didn’t recognize.

“Oh, morning Mr. Locksley.” Her pixie cut black hair and black winged eyeliner gave her the look of a fairy. She was an attractive woman and he adored her. They’d been friends for years, so the mention of his last name brought a smirk to his face.

“Mrs. Blanchard. Who do we have here?” Her wink told him she was trying to be professional.

“This is Regina Mills, she’ll be filling in for Mrs. Locksley while she’s on sabbatical. I’d like you to meet Mr. Locksley. He’s been with the Camden School District for ten years now. He started in high school and has been gracious enough to help with the elementary education.”

“Well, they’re in need of help and I couldn’t resist. I find molding young minds has been my calling. I can only hope my son will benefit from my teaching once he starts in the fall.”

Regina with her dark orbs smiled, “You have a son? How old?”

“He’ll be five in August. Just in time for Kindergarten. He’s all but ready to join our ranks. Do you have any kids?”

She smiled, and his heart fluttered involuntarily. He shook it off as she spoke.

“I do. Henry is ten.”

Mrs. Blanchard said, “Henry is in my class. I look forward to getting to know him. So, I have to run and get ready for the kids to come in. I’ll see you at lunch?”

Robin nodded, “Roland and Widow Lucas will be joining me.”

“Regina…I mean, Ms. Mills it was wonderful to meet you. Good luck and don’t hesitate to reach out to any of us if you need anything.”

“Thank you.”

Robin watched Mrs. Blanchard hurry out of the room and he turned to the brunette with the dark eyes. “I should go too. The kids like to trickle in and catch up on their art projects. If you need anything, let us know. It was nice to meet you.”

He held out a hand and she shook it. Looking over his shoulder, he watched her turn and pick up the coffee pot.

There was something alluring about her eyes, but the guilt for looking closer set into his gut.

_What the hell are you doing?_ Shaking his head again, he walked down the hall to his classroom. 


	4. New Routine

Regina Mills pulled into the parking spot with Marian Locksley’s name labeled on the cement stopper. “What’s gonna happen when she comes back? Do I have to move schools again?”

Her son, Henry stared at her with acquiring eyes and his mouth tight. That ten-year-old face looked too much like his father’s, it made her chest tighten.

“Henry, we’ve talked about this. It’s not smart to stay in one place too long. Let’s enjoy the months we have here. There are some nice people here. Your teacher, Mary Margaret seems like a nice woman.”

“Yea, she is, but I wish I didn’t have to lie to her.” The hurt look in his eyes had her looking away.

“Come on, the bell will ring any minute. I need to get inside. If you want, you can join us in the teachers’ lounge for lunch?”

Suggesting he spend time with her was pure selfishness. “I’ll think about it,” he said as he slipped out of the car.

She balanced on her tiptoes, so she could replace her flip flops for her black heels. When they were snuggly on her feet, she grabbed her briefcase and hugged her blazer to her chest.

Henry waved as he disappeared among the group of kids entering the building. Her eyes scanned the parking lot out of habit and she let out the breath she’d been holding.

Camden Maine had been a little out of her comfort zone when she’d applied for the temporary teaching position. Her last posting, they’d been in New York and she had become accustomed to the small-town charm.

At the end of their four-month settlement, her ex-husband, Simon, had got wind of where they were, and she’d been forced to run. Again.

Faced with uprooting her son, she decided it was best to keep him safe anyway she could. So, she packed him up and gave her notice before Simon was able to travel anywhere near the tiny town.

In New York, she’d been Roni Halbert and her son had been Ben. Now, she’d had to reach into the pocketbook of her dear friend to access yet another identity and background. Her teaching degree wasn’t fake.

It had taken her five years to ascertain her teaching degree in elementary education. So, when she gained an identity, it had been with the same credentials she’d worked hard for.

Now, as she walked the halls of Camden, she was still getting used to being Regina Mills and had trained herself for two weeks to call her son Henry.

Life on the run wasn’t easy and making friends had been next to impossible. Changing her appearance hadn’t been fun either. Nor had the hefty salon bill she’d paid to look this way. As Roni, she’d had shorter curly hair with spurts of highlights and she’d worn a simpler makeup.

Now, she’d shaded her near black and added extensions. Her hair cascaded in a no nonsense due that rested just above her shoulder blades. She was careful with her make-up and added a red lip to complete it.

The most unwanted and uncomfortable change had been her wardrobe. Going from jeans and Rock shirts to business suits and straight-lined dresses, it was a little much.

Regina opened the door to the main building and walked down the hallway toward the west wing. Mrs. Blanchard, or Mary Margaret as she’d insisted she call her, was next door to her. It was convenient to peek in and check on Henry when she got anxiety.

Henry made sure to give a reassuring smile each time he saw her face in the small square window.

As she entered the room, she looked across the hall to where Mr. Locksley’s classroom was. The man had been welcoming in the week she’d been here, he’d helped her set up her classroom and navigate the new system.

Now, she was settled and knew what was expected of her. Setting her briefcase on her desk, she flipped it open and pulled out the worksheets she’d be giving her kids for the day.

As she started distributing books and worksheets at each table, she heard a light tapping on the doorframe.

As much as she’d hated to, she jolted at the surprise of someone leering in the doorway when she’d not been aware. It was always in her to pay attention to her surroundings. That would have to change, she thought as she faked a smile.

“Did I startle you?” Mr. Locksley hesitated just a food in the doorway.

“No, I just…well, a little. Mr. Locksley, what can I do for you?” That formal tone was another habit she’d been forced to pick up when she became Regina Mills.

“Please, call me Robin. I just wanted to ask if you’d been able to get to the permission slips for the fieldtrip. We’re taking the kids to the peer to tour the boats.”

Oh, that’s right. She’d totally forgotten that Henry had asked to go.

“I’m sorry, it escaped me. If it’s alright with you, I’ll print them during lunch and send them with the kids this afternoon.”

He nodded, “sure. We’ll need them back by Friday.”

She noticed his hands were tucked in his slacks and his eyes scanned the room. A few changes had been made since he’d helped her the first day she’d started.

“I’ll remind them, they’re old enough to be responsible. If not, I’ll try that texting app that Mary Margaret suggested. I personally am not into technology, but I’m told the parents respond. So, it seems I’m overruled.”

His eyes seemed to be trained on the schedule she’d posted the day before. He took a few steps toward it and let his fingers touch the edges.

“Yes, it’s the fastest way to get a response. If you need any assistance, I’m happy to help. Where did you get the idea for this?”

He seemed distracted at first, but he’d heard what she’d said and responded despite his attention to her schedule.

“It was my pet project in college. A colleague and I created a lesson plan that was picked up by the school system in…” she’d almost named her home state but caught herself. “Our city,” she finished as his eyes darted to hers.

“It’s remarkable, I’ve heard of this. It’s Step on Up, right?” His lips curved slightly in a smirk she didn’t quite feel comfortable with.

“Yes, it took us a year to design and another two to get approval. Funding had been a goal, but we ended up getting financial backing from my colleague’s family. So, it’s been in the school systems for six years now.”

Nodding, he turned back to the schedule. “Yes, I’ve taken the training, but our principal didn’t feel our program was ready for it.”

That shocked her, it was a simple program and wouldn’t be hard to implement. Freezing, she had a thought that she hadn’t considered. Her name was on the lesson plan and it didn’t match the woman’s name he knew.

Shrugging, he said, “I’m impressed. The only programs I implemented have been what we’ve set in the Camden school district. I’m not creative enough to come up with this stuff.”

Amused, she crossed her arms lightly, “You’re a teacher. Creativity is everywhere. I just happened to get a little push when I needed it.”

That had his eyes darting back to her and that smirk was back. The smirk that was attractive and a warning that slid to the back of her neck. The itch that snuck up on her and reminded her what happens when she falls for it.

Her eyes slid to the schedule as he walked to the nearest desk and asked, “May I?”

She shrugged as his fingers hovered over one of the worksheets. When he picked it up, he scanned the material and turned the page to look at the back.

“This is brilliant. I mean if our kids could all have access to these, I think our numbers would go up and we’d have better literacy.”

Flattery stung on her tongue in an unpleasant way. Simon had once used similar sentiments and that had brought her to where she was.

“As you said, the principal didn’t feel it was for your school district. I did get permission to use it, but I’m experienced.”

He put the paper down and turned to her, “I could help, you know.”

Her brow creased, “Help with what?”

A genuine smile lit up his face and had her taking a step back in retreat. A dangerous smile like that had her stomach fluttering.

The awareness that he’d noticed her retreat wasn’t lost on her.

“We could team up and create a proposal to implement the program with our district. It’s good. You could do the training and I could help implement the changes in the system.”

“Why would you do that?” It puzzled her why he’d go to the trouble. Suddenly a look she couldn’t quite place filtered into his eyes. Sadness? Frustration?

His hand lifted to rub the back of his neck, “I could use the distraction if I’m being honest.”

Wearily, she asked, “Isn’t your son distraction enough?” That sadness was in his eyes and with it anger.

It seemed to create a barrier of silence and his mouth flattened causing her to tighten her arms on her body.

“Roland and I are having a rough go of it, this could be that extra distraction I’ve been angling for. Plus, I mean it when I say that the school would benefit. Think about it, it’s a major change. Thanks for letting me see it.”

“Sure, and I’ll think about it.”

He gave an absent wave as he walked to the door, “if you have trouble texting the parents, I’m across the hall.”

She thanked him and turned to finish preparing for the kids to enter the classroom. The bell rang, and she closed her eyes before hearing the tiny running steps out in the hallway.

The moment the first kid entered the room, she opened her eyes and felt more at home than she did anywhere in the world.


	5. Precautions

Regina’s first weekend in Camden and she had a long list of things to do. Henry had already taken care of the second story of the large white house. The windows were secured, alarm installed, and emergency bags were packed and ready to pick up and go.

The bottom floor was a little trickier, but she’d spent the better part of her Saturday morning seeing to the windows. When she installed the last of the alarm, she set to fixing lunch in the kitchen.

Opening the refrigerator, she glanced in the bottom drawer at the lunch meat. She’d placed her Rugar .22 earlier that morning under the ham. Precaution was necessary.

Pulling out fixings for sandwiches and salad, she got to work. The soothing task of putting a meal together helped her to settle.

Thinking of her first week in Camden made her smile. Her classroom was set up exactly how she’d wanted it. The children were getting used to her and the new schedule, but she loved them.

Teaching had been in her since she was in high school and watched her father. Her father had been a high school teacher for a few dozen years. His soft-spoken voice and easy way of explaining things were to be admired.

As a child, she recalled his endless patience and ability to protect her against anyone aimed to hurt her. It was a shame that he’d passed away two years earlier. It always brought her a pang of regret that she never got to attend the funeral.

Simon had been there, she recalled. Seeing him in the newsletter had told her, her gut had been right to not show up. It wasn’t safe.

Being in this town near the water with greenery and a small town feel had been the next step. It was hard getting used to a new town, new people, and new routine. However, it was what she needed to do.

So, she put plates with sandwiches, olives and pickles, and a small chef salad on the dining room table. She called up for Henry to come down on the new intercom system she’d installed.

Pouring tea, she sat as Henry walked in. “I just finished the bags. I also found a space in the hot water heater that we could put a safety box. Just in case we can’t get to the basement.”

It pained her to think he was as afraid as she. “Sit down, let’s eat and talk about something else. Have you made any friends?”

Henry was washing his hands as he rattled on and she listened. “Well, I met a boy named Carl and his sister Penny. I ate lunch with them the last few days.”

He sat and picked up his sandwich, “got any chips?”

Smiling, she stood and took out his favorite barbeque lays and let the bag on the table. “If you eat the vegetables, too.”

Nodding, he asked, “So, what about you?”

Taking her tea, she sipped and plopped an olive in her mouth. “Mary Margaret is introducing me to her husband, David this afternoon. Robin and Roland are tagging along while we go to the diner.”

“Oh. Well, that’s good. You need to get out of this house. It’s big but kinda lonely. Don’t you think?”

“Henry, I’ll make sacrifices for as long as it takes. Don’t worry about me. Just try to have fun and let me worry about feeling lonely.”

Taking a hefty bite of sandwich, she watched his eyes turn to sorrow knowing that she was lonely and that it hadn’t been the easiest life.

“Since the house is done, can I go to the pier with Carl? He called and asked, but I won’t go if you don’t want me to.”

Anxiety rose in her chest, “Who are you going with? I don’t want you out there on your own.”

Chip crumbs littered his shirt front and he smiled, “Carl’s dad, Ryder, is going with us. He’s big and strong and I’m sure he’ll protect us. It’ll be fine, mom. Dad doesn’t know where we are.”

Letting her stomach settle, she picked up a pickle and took a bite, “I suppose that’s true. Just be careful and make sure to take your bag. Just in case.”

“Got it. Can I go play video games now? I’m stuffed.” She had to chuckle at him.

“Yes, clean yourself up first. Henry, look at your shirt. Come on.”

He looked down and brushed the crumbs onto his plate and took care of his plate. “I love you, mama.”

Her heart softened, “I love you, too. Muffin.” It made him grin and he disappeared upstairs to his room.

***

The diner was filled with people when Regina walked into the cheery lobby. A young woman with long dark hair and bright blue eyes smiled with her painted lips.

“Welcome to Lucas’ Diner. Go on and take a seat wherever your heart desires. I’ll come to take your order in a minute.”

Regina politely smiled, “Actually, I’m meeting someone here. Mary Margaret?”

The woman turned her head and poked her hip out, “The third booth on the left next to the window. The table’s a bit crowded.”

Nodding, she thanked her and slipped out of her coat. Draping it over her arm, she walked down and spotted them.

Mary Margaret was wearing a cream-colored sweater with pearls around her neck and at her ears. Her crop of dark hair had been smoothed slickly to the left. To her right, a man with blue eyes and blonde hair looked up.

“Oh, Regina. There you are, sit. This is David, my husband.”

Taking his hand, she smiled, “It’s nice to meet you, David.” Spotting a coat hanger, she stepped to it and draped her coat and stuffed her gloves in the pocket.

When she walked back, she spotted Robin walking in with Roland at his side. Regina smiled politely at him and slipped into the booth next to the window.

Robin slipped in next to her and gave her arm a squeeze, “Hi guys. Sorry, we’re late. Little man had a bit of a tantrum. He’s better now, right?”

Roland sat on the chair with the booster seat and nodded as his dark eyes slid down to the table.

Regina saw the look of sadness in him.

The woman with the dark hair walked up and rested her hip to the side. “So, what’s it gonna be? I’ve got fresh wine and bread. We’ve also got a few poppers left.”

David spoke with authority and like he’d ordered for them for years, “We’ll have it all. I’ll take the ice tea.”

Robin looked at Regina as a ladies first gesture, “Wine would be good, thank you.”

Robin said, “I’ll have an apple juice and water, thanks, Ruby.”

With a smile, she glared down at him, “I’ll get that right out. You owe me a shot. I expect you to pay up sooner or later.”

Regina noticed his cheeks pale a bit, “Another time.”

When she walked away, Mary Margaret looked at him disapprovingly, “Again? When are you going to stop that?”

His eyes darted to David’s smirk and to his son who was tearing up the napkin on the table. “A little gambling never hurt anyone. Plus, I nearly had her.”

David laughed, “Right. When have you ever won a game with Ruby?”

With shrunken shoulders, he sighed, “I suppose you’re right. Ah, well. What are you gonna do? She’s good company.”

Regina felt a little lost, but she settled in to watch their interactions. She’d become a people watcher in the last few years. It was easy to tell what kind of people they were and whether she needed to worry.

Luckily, so far, she’d gotten good vibes from them and their smalltown bantering was surprisingly appealing.

When she looked at Mary Margaret, she explained, “Ruby, our waitress, dominates in cards. She learned it from her grandfather and has yet to lose to anyone. Robin, who can’t resist a wager, loses to her once a week.”

“That’s a bit of a stretch. I remember taking a couple months off when Marian put her foot down.” His laugh was appealing, too. It made her uncomfortable to think about it.

“How long did that last? I remember you showed up right when you convinced her it wasn’t a big deal. You lost fifty bucks that night and she scolded you.” David’s eyes were playful, and she found him to be soft and gentle.

Under the table, she noticed his fist clench and relax quickly. If she hadn’t have glanced down at her shoe, she’d have missed it.

“It seems she needs someone to rock her streak. What’s her game?”

The table all looked at her with amused expressions on their faces. “What?”

Mary Margaret laughed, “I’ve never heard anyone say it quite that bluntly. Poker. You won’t find anyone as good as Ruby in the state.”

Regina had played poker with and without cards for years. It was a matter of controlling her emotions and her facial expressions. She’d even trained her body not to express what it was feeling.

The only one she couldn’t get a handle on was fear. It made her tremble and shake; her face pale and her eyes darken. It wasn’t something she would face playing a friendly hand of poker.

Ruby walked up and set down drinks from the tray she carried with her left hand. Regina interrupted her before she could take their order.

“I was told you play a mean hand at poker.” Regina looked up and smiled as sweetly as she could manage. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Robin smirk.

“That’s right. You play?” She’d tucked the empty tray under her arm and crossed her arms in defense.

“I’ve been known to.” Crossing her legs, she sat back, “As a new resident, I’m looking to make new acquaintances. Would you care for a hand sometime?”

Ruby’s eye twitched unconsciously, her fingers dug into her arms, and her body stiffened. All gestures no one at the table caught. Regina was good a reading people. She was posed for an acceptance.

“Alright. The pots minimum a hundred. Fifty a hand. We could play this Saturday. Six good for you?”

Regina purposely pursed her lips and eased her hands to take her glass of wine and tipped it at her. “It’s a date.”

Ruby nodded, “Great. So, what’ll it be?”

After they relayed their order, Ruby sauntered off after giving her a long look. Laugher burst at the table around her and she took the first sip of her wine.

Mary Margaret took her hand, “Oh, I so want to be here for that. You are an interesting woman, Regina.”

Smiling, she shrugged with her left shoulder, “I’m full of surprises.”

Roland looked at her and said, “If you win, can I come to see your big white house? Mama told me there is a rose garden in the backyard.”

Robin interrupted, “Roland, you can’t invite yourself to people’s houses. It’s not proper.”

Regina tensed a little but forced herself to relax. “No, it’s alright. You’re on. If I win, Henry can show you around. How’s that?”

For the first time in the last thirty minutes, he smiled, “Okay.”

After dinner, Regina walked out of the diner and felt full and happy. Her first official social outing had been a success. She’d been able to relax as Henry had texted her every hour to let her know he was safe.

Catching her off guard, Robin spoke, “Where’s your son?” Jolting, she whirled around to see him standing outside of a blue jeep. Roland tucked in the backseat clonked out.

“He went to the pier with a friend and his father. I didn’t want to force him to come out with me.” His eyes were patient and his hand rested in his pocket. The other held the frame of the car door.

“I guess he’ll be familiar when he goes on the field trip. I appreciate you getting the forms out so quickly.”

She nodded, “It’s no problem. That texting app was a big help. I uh…” She closed her coat around her as a gust of wind chilled her.

“I decided if you still wanted to add Step on Up to the curriculum, I’d be willing to create a proposal with you. I sort of have a draft, but I’d need to change it to fit Camden’s standards.”

His smile came bright and flashy, “Great. I appreciate you letting me get involved. The truth is, my wife traveling out of the country has hit us hard. Roland especially.”

The frustration and sadness hit his eyes in tandem with his confession. “I wondered if his surely exterior had been because of a fight you might’ve had with him.”

“I’m sorry?” His brow creased, and his lips flattened.

“I couldn’t help notice he wouldn’t look you in the eye. So, I figured it was something said between you. I’ve raised a boy, too. I know that pitiful pout.”

Relaxing slightly, he nodded. “Yes, well. He hasn’t taken well to his mother taking off…traveling. It’s hard for him to understand.”

It seemed he was angry for her absence and not sad. “I can’t imagine having to spend half a year from Henry. Does she call often?”

Anger flared in his eyes when he looked away. “At first. In the last week, we’ve yet to hear from her. Roland is taking it hard.”

Too much for her to understand and it wasn’t any of her business. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

Silence hung between them in a striking awkward haze. “I better get home. Monday after school?”

Robin seemed distracted by his thoughts. “Monday?”

“The proposal.”

“Oh, yes. That’s fine. I’ll ask Widow Lucas if she’d mind watching Roland a bit longer.”

Regina glanced at the sleeping boy. “Bring him. I’m sure we can keep him distracted. Plus, the more time he spends with you, it might be easier on him.”

Why had she just given advice? She told herself it was for the boy’s sake. Still, she felt out of her comfort zone.

“Thanks. Goodnight, Regina. I had fun.”

With a polite smile, she turned and walked down the sidewalk. 


	6. Step on Up

Regina walked into her classroom after releasing her students and ensuring they were picked up or loaded on buses.

The worksheets and books were stacked and placed in the children’s cubbies. The chairs were tucked under the tables.

With her lightweight vacuum, she cleaned the floor from their cutting exercise. Small pieces of stray paper were sucked up.

In a habitual afternoon routine, she moved from sweeping, moping, wiping counters and desks, and erasing boards.

At her desk, she moved her lesson plan to the next day and began to prepare for her the next day.

Camden elementary had turned out to be the place for her. It settled her nerves and she was starting to feel settled in. Henry was forming relationships.

Though it didn’t stop her from looking over her shoulder, she did start feeling as if Simon would be easy to see in a place this small.

In other cities, there were too many people and he could easily blend in. Now, she was surrounded by familiar faces.

It was her duty to memorize the places, stores, routes to and from work, shopping, and the woods.

Behind her house, there was a patch of dark green trees against the sky. During her Sunday stroll, she’d scouted the trails and noted the secrets it held.

A broken-down shack had been hidden, but after inspection, it had been easily dismissed. Empty and full of dirt and destruction.

As she worked, she thought of the way the green light shimmered under the canopy of trees and the slivers of light had shone in. The birds chirping, squirrels jumping, and the music of life in the woods.

It had formed a comfort to her that she knows what hid in that peaceful place. To know what the town held and how hard it would be for Simon to slip in and hide.

Letting her fears go, she smiled as she planned a lesson around the woodland animals.

After an hour, she heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Roland standing next to his father.

“Well, hello there.” With a bright smile, she put her pen down and stood.

“Hi, Regina.” Roland’s dimpled cheeks were bright and the sadness she’d seen a few nights before had long disappeared.

Robin had a zipped binder under his arm, “Did we interrupt?” His eyes darted to her unfinished work.

“It’s alright, I figured I’d get a jump on tomorrow’s work. It can wait. I set up a station for Roland while we talk.”

Robin glanced at the table in the corner and noted the toys and blocks. A few blank pages and cups of crayons were set on the table.

“Can I, dad?” Regina enjoyed the excitement in his face. The innocence of children who were happy with the slightest rewards.

“Yea, just keep it down. Daddy and Regina have some work to do.”

When he ran off to sit at the table, Regina offered him an adult chair next to her desk. “It might be more comfortable than the small chairs.”

“Thanks.” When they sat, he glanced at what she’d been working on. “Not the traditional farm animals,” he commented.

With a shrug, she was amused, “I don’t go for the traditional. Kids have an amazing imagination. Might as well play on it.”

“I suppose you’re right. So, where do we start?”

Regina set aside her work and pulled out a large orange folder. “I pulled out some of my graduate level work. I figured showing you what I have would be better to show rather than tell.”

“Smart woman,” he nodded.

Ignoring the warmth burning up her arm at his brush of fingers, she cleared her throat. “This is the curriculum, rough at least.”

Robin opened the folder and pulled out the cover page. “Run it through for me.”

In her comfort zone, she gave him a report. “Our basic lessons are outlined with culture, social studies, reading, writing, science, and art. I’ve devised a plan to incorporate music and movement.

“Kids need to stand up and get energy out. By listening to music, it helps them focus. Body movement helps to focus the mind the same way exercise does for us.”

Pausing, she noted she had his undivided attention.

“The key factor for the curriculum was to devise a playlist and use it throughout the day. I have a few CDs or online files that play on a loop as we move through subjects.”

Robin creased his brow, “How do you mean? You play it all day? How can they focus on that much noise?”

With a smirk, she explained, “Easy, it’s all about structure and strategy. When the kids come in, you start with something lively and upbeat. You want them excited to come to school. Then you move into transitions.”

Pulling out a few CDs, she let him scroll through the song list. “Transitions are played only for thirty seconds or so. It’s like our calendar notifications. Hearing the music prepares them for what is next.”

Glancing at Roland, she watched him scribbling in the corner. Satisfied that he was occupied, she turned back to Robin.

“Okay, so where does the movement come in?” He was interested in how she was able to come up with this.

“Well—” She pulled out a diagram of dance moves in multiple levels of movement.

Small footsteps showed the direction to move and when to move. The number of beats per step and the full movement of the dance.

“Sophisticated stuff for elementary kids,” he muttered.

“It’s really not that hard. Here, let me show you.” Pulling an iPad from her bag, she scrolled to a video and turned it toward him.

The music shot through the room and on the display, he watched her in front of a classroom full of kids.

Her hair was different, and her face seemed younger and less guarded. The grin on her face appealed to him. The kids were following the dance moves. He watched them move with purpose and sing out math and science.

“I see what you mean, make it look fun. Make it more pleasant for learning and in turn, they get plenty of energy worked out.”

Satisfied, she smiled, “Exactly. It also proves to change behavior issues and calm kids down.”

Turning it off, she slipped it back into her bag and pushed the folder to him. “Here, you can have a look at this. It’s a number of lessons and assignments I kept throughout the years.”

While sifting through the pages, he said, “The dark hair suits you better.”

She froze, “Excuse me?” The tone of voice and the smirk put her back up.

“The video, you had sandy blonde hair. The dark suits you better. Your eyes, your skin, the dark compliments it.”

His eyes hadn’t landed on her, he was still involved with looking at the pages.

Heat spread through her chest and embarrassment took root. With her brows creased and her eyes on him, he finally glanced up.

The first thing he saw was frown, then the wariness in her eyes. “I’m sorry, did I offend you with my compliment?”

The teasing in his voice made her blink. “I’m not used to flattery or compliments. You’ll have to forgive me for not responding to your liking.”

He sat back and met her gaze, “It was just a comment. I didn’t mean anything by it. I really like this curriculum. I figure if we come up with a good proposal, it’ll be hard to turn down.”

She appreciated his redirection to their work, but her back was up. “I agree. I drafted this up yesterday.”

A white folder held a proposal already typed and labeled DRAFT.

Roland walked up to her relief, “Look what I drew.”

He handed the paper to Regina and she looked at the small crayon drawn image.

Green trees along the side of the page with a dark pink and orange sky. A woman by the water in dark hair and a long burgundy gown. A man in dark pants and a green shirt faced the campfire. It was impressive for a four-year-old.

It reminded her of her walk through the woods.

“That’s a great drawing. Can you tell me about it?”

Robin watched the amusement in her eyes. He knew his son was a bit of an artist.

“It’s from my dream. That’s my mama and my dad. The river is slow, and the fire is warm. They camp at night and hear the frogs at night. Then, they go to the water to fish. In my dream, they cook it on a fire and eat it.”

Frowning, she watched this clever boy and wondered why it seemed so normal for him to dream of such things.

“That’s an interesting story. Thank you for showing me.”

He turned to his father, “This can go with the other ones, right?”

Robin nodded, “Yes. Give us a little more time to work.”

When Roland returned to the table, she said, “He’s got an amazing imagination.”

“You don’t know the half of it,” he laughed.

“It reminds me of Henry at that age. When he was about three, he’d tell these creative stories about his stuffed animals. It branched out when he came up with alternate storylines of his favorite shows.”

“Kids…Roland spends a lot of time alone. I guess it’s a way for them to make sense of the world.” His easy manner made her comfortable.

She looked down at her hands, “Henry and I have that in common.”

“Why is that? You seem social enough.” The energy suddenly changed.

Trying to brush it off, she shrugged, “I guess I’m a homebody. So, maybe you can read the proposal and let me know what you think.”

Concerned about her abrupt shutdown, he watched as her body tensed and relaxed. Her hands fidgeted before she hid them under the table.

As he read over the proposal, he made notes and was able to dive in and shoot ideas off her. It was their comfort zone to dive into a project that would benefit their school.

***

An hour later, Robin sat back with his red pen and glanced up at Regina. She was typing on her laptop.

“Done. I made a few adjustments and added to what you had. I hope that’s alright.”

Her fingers covered her eyes and pressed lightly. He noticed she kept checking her phone and typing through their meeting.

“Let’s see,” she took the page and looked over his work.

Robin turned to see Roland had crawled onto the mats and fallen asleep. Smiling to himself, he pulled his phone out and snapped a picture. Poor fella.

Regina said, “There are blankets in that cabinet there. Middle shelf. It’s a bit chilly in here.”

Sliding his phone in his pocket, Robin took the blanket and draped it over his sleeping son.

When he sat back down, he noted Regina had a green pen and was writing over his red.

“I like this idea of the cue cards. I had a proposal I created two years ago. I just never got around to doing it. It was a built-in file system for the curriculum.”

He frowned, “What sort of filing system?”

Regina pulled her files up on her laptop and turned the screen towards him. “This is a rough diagram of what I had in mind.”

The screen held a file system with lesson plans and weeks categorized into a file folder. Binders were drawn and a case with CDs sat next to them.

“See these binders have all the information you need. You grab the card you use for the lesson. It has all the activities right there. One stop shop. When you finish with the lesson, you put it in the back of the box and grab a new one.”

It was brilliant. Easier than the system they were using now.

Regina’s eyes brightened, “I really wanted to implement it at my last school, but it never seemed to be the right time. Then, we moved, and I lost my chance.”

“Everyone deserves a second chance, Regina. There’s no reason you can’t do that here. This is a solid plan. What did you mark in green?”

“What?” She was distracted by the topic and looked down at her notes. “Oh, I was just adding to it. I’m a stickler for detail. I’ll type this up and we can submit it for review. It’s late and you should probably take Roland home.”

Taking the copy, he gave her, he slid it in his binder and zipped it up. “I’m sure you wanna get home to Henry.”

It had her looking at her phone again, “He’s at a friend’s house for the first time. I know I shouldn’t worry, but I can’t help it. New place, new worries.”

He was confused, “What do have to worry about? Camden is perfectly safe. The crime rate here is low. To my knowledge, the teenagers are stupid with vandalism. That’s about it.”

She hoped he was right because Camden was turning out to be a comfortable place.

“I’m a little overprotective. I have to be.”

He felt he’d pried enough. Standing, thanked her for the meeting. “It’s been a pleasure. I’ll see you tomorrow, Regina.”

Leaning down, he kissed her cheek in a habitual gesture. To all his friends, it was normal.

The tense reaction he’d gotten wasn’t expected and he’d tried to ignore the fear in her eyes.

“Goodnight, Robin.”

Taking Roland in his arms, he rested the boy’s head on his shoulder.

With good conscience, he walked Regina to her car before heading home.

When he arrived, he managed to change Roland into his pajamas, get him to brush his teeth and slipped him into his bed.

Checking his phone messages, he was surprised to hear his wife’s voice.

“It’s me. I’m sorry I haven’t called, it’s been crazy. I just wanted to let you know I’m safe and work is great. Mommy missed you, Roland. I hope you’re not giving daddy too much trouble. Robin, call me when you can. Bye.”

Anger bubbled in his throat. She only called when it was convenient for her. It made him sick. Roland was finally getting to a place where he accepted that his mother was gone.

He wasn’t about to play this for him and deal with his devastation all over again. Pressing the delete button, he felt satisfied.

Let her come crawling back if she cared so damn much. When he climbed into bed a few hours later, his mind was full.

Marian, work, his duties the next few days, and finally the fear-filled eyes of Regina.

Turning into his pillow, he breathed deeply and tried to block it out. Too much on his plate, he decided.

Closing his eyes, he drifted into dream letting his stress go.


	7. Poker Night

Saturday came faster than she could have ever imagined. The week had progressed, and she’d watched Henry settle.

When she told Henry, she’d be going to poker night, he’d asked to go to a friend’s. Instantly, she told him to take his bag and to keep his phone close.

It was always their arrangement that she’d get a text every hour to ensure his safety and to settle her own fears.

Camden seemed like the perfect place for them to hide, but it was increasingly hard to think of leaving it.

There was a silent promise to herself that she wouldn’t get attached to a town or the people in it.

In a matter of minutes, she could leave it and run again. The thought of Simon finding them in this town made her shiver.

The violence that man was capable of unleashing on this town, she would feel guilty to bring it on the people she’d met.

Looking around the room, she watched Mary Margaret and David sitting at their table watching their poker hand.

Belle and Ashley were sitting drinking beer and munching on nachos. They worked at the school and she’d seen them frequently in the lounge.

Charity and Marshall were a couple she’d met at the Pier field trip. Stan Gold was the principal at the school. A strange man, but he seemed harmless enough sat on a bar stool.

A few other people she’d seen around town but couldn’t name scattered the diner and most eyes were on them.

Poker Night at Lucas’ Diner was underway, and Regina was doing her best to keep her emotions at bay. The more she pretended to be unaffected, the more agitated Ruby seemed to get.

Sitting around the table were several people. Ruby directly in front of her, Robin to her right, a fellow by the name of Wil to her right.

A man named John and another she couldn’t remember the name of.

Cards adorned the table with poker chips and glasses and bottles of beer.

In the center were a few nearly empty bowls of pretzels and nuts. An empty paper bowl that held a hot dog. An empty basket of fries and a half-eaten plate of appetizers shared for the table.

Regina looked around the table to her peers. Reading them had been the easiest thing in the world thanks to her circumstances. Simon taught her more than she wanted to admit.

The man next to John had dark hair that fell into his eyes, he was attractive in an obvious way. He tended to bite his lip or scratch his stubbled cheek when he was nervous.

John was heavier set and he tended to move his clumsy feet under the table and bend forward to round his belly when he had something promising.

Wil seemed to be good at his poker face, but his eye twitched when he was bluffing. Under the table, she could see his leg jump up and down when he had a good hand.

Robin was hard to peg, but there were ticks that she’d noticed since meeting him. Spending amounts of time with him working or observing his classroom, she already knew his tells.

The teacher’s lounge lunches where he’d been relaxed with Roland were easy to gauge the kind of person he was and the facial expressions and body language he was known for.

He tended to bite his lip, smirk, and his hands tended to open and close with a brush of his fingers when he tried to divert your attention. His eyes were dead focused, but the rise of his eyebrows gave him away.

When he had something good, his left brow would raise just a fraction, but when he was defeated, his brows seemed to lower and cover his ocean-colored eyes.

Ruby was good, but she’d already figured out her tells. The flirtatious swing of her hips, while she walked in the diner, couldn’t save her now.

Her lips pursed slightly, her eyebrow raised, and her legs hung lazily under the table. Her tell were her eyes. The crinkle when she tried to hide her bluff.

Her eyes would brighten, and she tended to look slightly left when she had something on the line.

The shit talking when she had nothing, but it intimidated the table. They all seemed duped by her and Regina couldn’t help but let her inner smirk go.

Then there was herself, a closed book. Regina made sure not to seem too rigid.

Sitting back, her right leg over her left, her hand delicately held the cards. Her left hand lifted and dropped the chips in a deliberate taunt.

Her face, however, was unreadable. It had been an art to learn how to control her facial expressions and the way her body moved.

When she had to move from identity to identity, she had to adjust. Often, it would take weeks to master a new way of moving.

It served her well to keep up all the lies she had to tell. Since moving to Camden, she’d only revealed one true thing about her real identity.

It had been a slip to let Robin know she’d developed the Step on Up curriculum. Carefully, she tried to avoid any further admittance.

It was serving her quite well sitting across from Ruby who looked smug and ready to prove her rightful place for being poker champ. She was about to eat it.

Ruby frowned, “Well, Mills. What’ll it be?”

Regina memorized her cards and took the center one and dropped it in the center of stray cards. “One will do.”

Ruby gave her the top card. “Dealer takes two.”

When she distributed her cards to herself, Regina saw the twitch of her eye.

Glancing at her cards, she wanted to smirk at her triumphant, but she didn’t.

Instead, she sipped her wine and looked around the table while she bit into a carrot.

Wil, John, and his neighbor all threw their cards and folded.

Robin softly mumbled, “Stand.”

Ruby announced, “Moment of truth.”

Robin set his cards down with two pairs of spades. His mouth lifted to one side without his usual cockiness. Turning to her, he winked.

It almost distracted her to show any emotion, but she bit down her discomfort and turned back to Ruby.

Ruby turned to Regina, “Your turn.”

Regina shrugged, “After you.”

Her eyes grew colder, but she complied after a dramatic pause and put her cards down. “Full house.”

Everyone in the diner began to applaud and holler. She heard a few, “Raining champ!” or “Hit Ruby!” or “Better luck next time, newbie!”

Regina faked disappointment for a long moment, “I’ll hand it to you, you’re really good.”

Ruby started to smile in her usual triumphant red-lipped way. Standing, she took a bow and cocked her hip.

Regina waited until she reached in the center to grab her chips and said, “but, I believe I’m better.”

When she displayed her cards, she said, “Royal flush.”

All faces at the table and around the room grew quiet and landed on her. For a moment, the diner got completely quiet.

All eyes were on her and Regina waited until someone broke the silence.

Next, to her, Robin burst into laughter and the room followed suit. Laughs, hollers, and applause broke out.

Suddenly, she was launched from her seat and crushed to Robin’s chest. “You are a hell of a woman,” he laughed.

Before she got a chance to react to his sudden physical closeness, she was shifted into more arms and hugged. When she finally felt her feet give out from under her, she took in a breath.

John lifted her up on his shoulder and they all started chanting for her win.

“Oh, please let me down,” she pleaded. Feeling displayed wasn’t comfortable and she felt she could topple over at any moment

Finally, after being paraded towards the center of the diner, he let her slip down to gain her footing.

“This isn’t necessary, it was just a hand of poker.” Turning she came face to face with Ruby.

“Pleasure playing with you,” she offered.

Ruby gave her a dirty look and rolling her eyes. Pushing past the crowd, she disappeared behind the kitchen door.

Mary Margaret congratulated her, “That was legendary. You beat Ruby for the first time. Ever.”

“It was nothing, just a bit of luck, really.”

It surprised her how much praise she commanded from just one hand. It felt thrilling while playing, but now that everyone had their eyes trained on her, it didn’t feel great at all.

David shook her hand, “You’ll have to teach me how you did that.”

“Did what,” she asked.

“Trained your face not to move a muscle. I tried to peg you form the start, you never wavered. That was a hell of a performance.”

“I…” Suddenly she felt panic rising in her chest. It had been too long since she’d felt wanted and welcomed. It was overwhelming, and it only made her heart hurt.

This was temporary. She never meant to stay in this place longer than a few months.

Now, she looked around the room and wished it was all different. Seeing how happy Henry was, how content she could be. It was all too much.

“Excuse me,” she said. Scurrying out of the diner, she took several steps on the sidewalk until she reached the alley.

Leaning her back against the building, she rested her head back and closed her eyes. A few deep breaths and she was feeling a bit better.

For several minutes, it was quiet. A stray car passing on the street, music, and conversation from inside the diner, and the change of the traffic light filtered through the town.

The stillness was rare, she could smell the salt from the sea in the air. The cold wash of air hit her cheeks and was comforting to her senses.

The entry to the alley darkened and unable to stop it, she flinched and gasped as her head whipped around.

Robin stood with her coat and a concerned expression on her face. “Regina, are you alright?”

Offering her coat, he took a tentative step toward her. For a moment, she schooled her face. Then reached out and took the coat. “I’m fine.”

His hand slid into his pockets and he said, “You ran out of there pretty fast.”

When she was bundled in her coat, she reached in the pocket for her phone. Henry had sent her a text twenty minutes before.

_Safe and sound. We’re eating lasagna playing video games and I helped with the laundry. Love you._

Relief seeped through her and she pocketed her phone. When her eyes lifted, Robin was still standing at the entrance to the alleyway anticipatorily.

“I don’t do well in crowds. It snuck up on me, but I’m fine. Thank you.”

Hoping that was sufficient, she took a step toward him expecting him to retreat or move aside.

Instead, he put a hand on her arm, “You don’t seem fine. You’re shaking.”

Was she? Assessing herself, she looked down at her hands. Sure enough, they were clenched and shaking. Her skin had paled a bit.

As she allowed herself to feel, she realized she was lightheaded and the warmth of his hand on her arm felt like it was warming her frozen skin.

“I’ll be alright. I just need a minute,” she said.

Stepping back, he followed and kept his hand on her arm to guide her against the wall.

“You’re a bit pale, too. May I ask what brought this on?”

_Fear, doubt, guilt, regret_. Take your pick, she thought to herself.

“As I said, I’m not great in crowds. I…I’ll be alright. I just…”

Both his hands closed over her upper arms securely and she involuntarily swayed.

“Regina? Hey, look at me. Open your eyes.”

_Wha_ t? He sounded muffled and a little far away.

Concerned eyes blocked her vision before it all went black.

***

Robin saw her eyes almost roll to the back of her head. Quickly, he took her weight before she passed out.

_Fuck_ , he thought.

Calling her name, he figured out too soon it was useless. Her dead weight was hard to dismiss.

Taking a minute to calm himself, he breathed deeply. Never in his life had he ever seen anyone pass out.

It scared him half to death. Her face had suddenly gotten so pale and her skin cold. Her eyes were open one moment and rolling back the next.

When he gained enough oxygen, he slid his arm under her legs and lifted her into his arms.

Luckily, his car was on the street. All he had to do was open the passenger seat and set her down. He pulled the lever to recline it and laid her down making sure her head was supported.

When he closed the door, he rounded the car as Mary Margaret and David came outside and widened her eyes. “What happened?”

The unison concern hit him, “I don’t know, she passed out. I’m taking her into urgent care.”

David took his wife’s hand, “We’ll follow you.”

Not wasting time, Robin gunned the engine and set off. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he kept an eye on Regina.

The twenty-minute drive left him anxiety ridden. Not once did she stir or move. It wasn’t natural.

When he arrived, he pulled up at the entrance and parked. The automatic doors were opening and closing for people walking in.

Standing at the door, he wasn’t sure if he should carry her in or grab a nurse to come out.

The blood under his skin had jumped several times, his nerves were shot, and his throat felt like it was closing in on him.

A nurse came outside as he was opening the door, “Can I help you?”

“Oh, yes. She passed out and I haven’t seen her move.”

The nurse knelt and pressed two fingers to her throat. The hallow part of her neck where her pulse was sure to be thudding.

He took her wrist and did the same thing and turned to him, “She’ll be alright. Go inside and tell the woman at the desk, you need a gurney out front. Tell them Dr. Whale sent you.”

So not a nurse, the thought.

Once she was loaded on a gurney with metal bars on each side of her to prevent her from falling, she was wheeled into the back.

A woman with caramel skin and an easy smile handed him a clipboard to fill information out.

“I don’t know the answers to any of this. I work with her, but I don’t know her well.”

The woman said, “Mr. Locksley. Just fill out what you can. She’s in good hands.”

Robin phoned Widow Lucas to inform her he would be late picking up, Roland.

Mary Margaret and David arrived and helped with the paperwork.

They sat in the waiting room as they watched people enter and exit. The TV mounted on the wall changed from courtroom dramas to talk shows.

David had disappeared and reappeared with coffee. An hour passed with no news.

Another call to Widow Lucas to find that Roland had fallen asleep and an offer to keep him overnight.

As an hour passed to three, Dr. Whale finally came out of the back room.

“Mr. Locksley, everything is fine. I can’t divulge medical records, but your friend will be just fine. Her shortly, she’ll be discharged and she’s a little embarrassed. Try to take it easy on her.”

“Will do.”

They shook hands and Robin encouraged Mary Margaret and David to head home.

It was nearer to forty-five minutes when he spotted Regina snuggled in her coat appear from the doors.

When her eyes met him, he frowned. There were dark circles under her eyes. Her face was still pale, and she looked exhausted.

The embarrassment he mentioned wasn’t clear on her face, but he guessed it was underneath.

Walking to her, her head lowered to the floor. He took her chin and lifted her eyes to him. Taking a long look, he saw a few things flicker behind them.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better, but I’m quite tired. I’d like to go get Henry and go home.”

Nodding, he took her hand and led her outside. He felt her try to pry her hand out of his, but he held tighter.

In the car, he asked, “Where is Henry?”

Her head turned towards him, “I’ll pick him up. Can you take me to my car?”

He frowned at her, “You can’t drive. Doctor’s orders. Where am I picking him up?”

“Robin, really. I’m fine now. Please, I’d like my car.”

When he stopped at a light, he looked at her. “I’ll make sure you get it tonight. Right now, tell me where I can pick up your son.”

She rattled off the address and he headed there ignoring her protests.

Henry gave him an odd look when he noticed his mom in the passenger seat.

Settled in the backseat, Robin turned around. “Hey, buddy. Your mom had a little accident. I’ll take you home and you’ll have to keep an eye on her. Can you handle that?”

Henry looked at his mom, “What happened?”

Regina sighed, “I passed out.” Her voice was breathy and low. It didn’t escape him that her head lowered.

The boy’s voice erupted, “Again? How many times has it happened?”

“Henry…”

The boy’s features changed from child-like to adult.

The intake of breath at his side told him there was something to fear in that.

“This was the only time, I’m fine.”

Henry seemed to let it go, but he kept his eyes on his mother the entire drive home.

Robin walked them to the door and Henry took his mom’s hand. Depositing her onto the couch, he walked back to the door.

“Thanks for taking care of my mom.”

“Anytime. I need you to do something for me. Can you do that?”

“I already know what you’re going to say. Wake her up every three hours and check her pulse. Make sure she drinks plenty of water and gets rest.”

“This isn’t your first rodeo, is it?” It pained him to ask.

The serious expression on Henry’s face had his guard up. “Not even close. Thanks for taking care of her. I’ll take it from here.”

“You got it.”

The uneasiness didn’t leave him when he drove away. Looking in the rearview mirror, he wondered what he meant by that. 


	8. Avoidance

On Tuesday afternoon, Regina closed her classroom door immediately after releasing her students.

A little over two weeks had passed since her urgent care visit and she’d successfully avoided talking with anyone.

To say she was embarrassed would be an understatement. Henry had been on her constantly checking to see if she’d eaten properly.

The excitement of poker night had added to the fact that she’d avoided eating anything substantial that day. Anxiety and Closter phobia took over the rest.

When she’d awakened in the hospital room, she’d almost panicked. It took a sedative and the concerned look of a blonde-haired man to settle her.

Later, she’d been introduced to Dr. Whale who had insisted she take bloodwork to ensure she was alright. Regina declined to know that when they ran the tests, she’d be outed.

Her identity would have been compromised and she’d have to pack Henry up and move him to their next destination.

Only, she’d realized that since stepping foot in Camden, Maine, she didn’t want there to be another destination.

She’d fallen in love with the town and dreaded having to leave it. So, she’d put it out of her mind and declined the bloodwork.

Dr. Whale relented and accepted the low blood sugar explanation.

After, she’d avoided Robin’s gaze and didn’t want to venture a guess as to what was on his mind. As promised, an hour after he’d dropped her off at home, her car had been delivered.

Since that day, she’d almost run into Mary Margaret in the lounge, the parking lot, and the grocery store. All times, she turned a corner and was able to hide.

Robin was harder to dodge, but he seemed to be wary of her since his last visit. That afternoon, he’d exited his classroom as she had. They’d walked their students to the busses.

When she turned to retreat, she caught his frown. There was an uneasy look in his eyes that scared her. It looked as if he’d been assessing her. It was unnerving, to say the least.

Now, she leaned against the door and invited the quiet of her classroom. Glancing around, she made a mental note of what she needed to accomplish.

The carpet under the desks was littered with debris from their math assignment. The plastic tubs that held markers and crayons were unopened and overflowing with disorganization.

The lesson plans she’d started needed to be finished and the textbooks were scattered in a pile on the activity table.

Taking a few deep breaths, she settled herself and got to work.

When she righted the room and was in the middle of putting the textbooks in their cubby, a light knock came from the door.

Closing her eyes in a wince, she hoped she could ignore it. A louder knock came a minute later, and she sighed.  _So much for a quiet afternoon_ , she thought.

Adjusting the books, she strode to the door and opened it with annoyance. Robin stood on the other side with Mary Margaret at his side.

Mary Margaret smiled sweetly, “Hey. We were just heading out for some ice cream. Want to join?”

Eyes locked on the woman, she carefully closed her arms around herself. “I still have a few things I need to do. Rain check?”

Glancing at Robin, she noted his face was flat and his eyes scanned her face. It made her uncomfortable.  _Why does he keep doing that?_

“Oh, well we wanted to check on you. I never asked you how you were feeling, and it seems like you’ve been rather busy.”

Regina tried to look interested, but she didn’t appreciate the direct stare Robin was giving her.

“I’m fine, thank you. It was just low blood sugar, nothing to worry about. Henry took good care of me.”

Robin scowled, “Are you sure you can’t join us?”

Pausing, she glared at him and his cold eyes. “You…”

Before she could express the rude remark, she was going to utter, Mary Margaret said, “It would be a quick one. I could walk you back when we’re done.”

_Why can’t they just go away? I’m fine. I don’t want to be cared about. Why the hell is he staring at me like that? It’s unnerving. They’re not going away, are they? Dammit._

With a sigh, she dropped her arms, “I suppose I could. Just give me a minute to gather my things. I think I’ll head home earlier than I planned.”

Pushing her files and laptop into her bag, she zipped it and gathered her lesson plans. The box was sitting on the floor, she tossed in a few items and closed the lid.

Taking her coat off the back of her chair, she slipped it on and grabbed her purse. With her computer, purse, and box in hand, she headed toward the door.

Without a pause, Robin took the box from her while she locked the door. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” he murmured.

“So, Regina is it true you’ll be hearing from the board next week on your curriculum implementation?”

Nodding, she fixed a pleasant smile on her face, “Yes, I have a meeting on Thursday with Mr. Gold. I believe Robin will be joining me.”

“I wouldn’t miss it,” he said.

Mary Margaret shot him a look and he shrugged it off.

As they reached her car, she opened the truck and Robin plopped the box inside. Her computer bag joined it and she tried to close it when Robin’s hand covered hers.

“Is that a…?”

_Fuck_. Avoiding his eyes, she moved in front of him causing him to back away instantly. Closing the trunk, she locked it and headed toward the main street.

It wasn’t missed that Robin looked at her with shock and confusion. To avoid being called out and asked about what he’d seen, she quickly turned to ask, “What’s your flavor, Mary Margaret?”

The bright-eyed woman smiled and said, “Cookie dough all the way. You?”

Crisis averted, she fell in step and thought for a minute. “Well, if I’m being honest there are a few. My top three have to be strawberry, banana, and rocky road.”

Giggling, Mary Margaret said, “Robin’s favorite is Rocky Road too. There’s a cute anecdote about how he met Marian that you have to hear.”

Anticipating his story, she smiled, “Is there?”

Frowning, he shoved his hands in his pockets, “I’d rather not,” he shot back.

Mary Margaret’s mouth gaped open, “Oh, shit. Robin, I’m sorry that was stupid.”

Turning to her, he stopped and took her hand, “Don’t apologize, please. No harm was done,” he kissed her hand and kept walking.

Sparing her a look, she mouthed,  _I’ll tell you later._

When they entered the ice cream shop, she looked around the small space. The walls were an electric blue with white bar lights adorned above and aside from them.

The counter held a glass case where tubs of ice cream settled in perfect circles. The back wall was accented with blue and white exes. The freezer was large enough to topple a six-foot man.

Two lower stainless-steel refrigerators were tucked into the wall that held toppings, cups, cones, and an assortment of syrups and candy.

The woman behind the counter wore dark jeans that cut off just below her calves to show her ankles. A light blue t-shirt hid behind a white apron and a smile.

Her eyes were blue framed behind her swooping blonde bangs. Her cheekbones were high and accented her smile.

“Welcome to Frosted Sundaes. What can I get for you today, Mary Margaret?”

“Hi, Sara, I would love a cookie dough in the love it size, with sprinkles and extra chocolate and caramel syrup. That should do it.”

Turning to Robin, she said, “The usual?”

Robin smiled, “Please, Sara. I’ll also take a tub of the cherry for Roland if you don’t mind.”

“Of course, how’s he doing? Better after yesterday?”

The look on his face answered that question, but he seemed to pull through the despair he was holding on to.

“It’s hard, but we’ll pull through. Sara this is Regina Mills, she’s been in Marian’s position for the last month or so.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to Camden, I hope you’ve enjoyed getting to know our little town.”

Regina smiled politely, “Thank you. I’ve enjoyed it so far. My son Henry is quite taken with it.”

“I’m glad, so, what can I get you?”

“I’ll take a scoop of your rocky road, please.”

Robin interrupted, “Give her the chocolate special.”

For the first time, he turned and smiled at her. That smile unnerved her more than the scowls and frown’s he’d been tossing her way.

“What’s the chocolate special?” She was afraid to find out.

With a wink, he said, “You’ll see.”

They settled onto a table in the corner and waited for Sara to work her magic.

Mary Margaret gained Robin’s attention, “David wanted to know if the camping trip was still on for next month.”

“It is. I think John, Wil, Graham, and I will be gathering a few others. I haven’t heard from Leroy, but he promised to try and make it. Belle and Ashley are in. They’ll bring extra bags.”

“What about Ruby and Max?”

Robin shrugged, “I haven’t asked, but I’ll fill them in at our next poker match.”

With a smirk, he turned to Regina and she looked down at her hands. “I still can’t believe you beat her. She’s been brooding all over the diner since that night.”

“I’m sure that’s an exaggeration, it was only one hand. Luck, I’m sure.”

Mary Margaret jumped in, “If that was luck, I hate to ask what else you can do. That was a first and will go down in Camden history. You’ll be the talk of the town.”

Panic threatened to rise in her chest.  _I’m not supposed to bring too much attention to myself. What was I thinking?_

Instead, she tried for an unconvincing laugh, “I guess I should have prepared myself for small-town celebrity status.”

Sara interrupted them by bringing out a red tray filled with their order.

Mary Margaret’s ice cream bowl was enough to feed a small family in summer. Candy and packets of nuts filled the tray. Napkins and spoons with blue and black dots were packaged.

The other two bowls had one scoop of ice cream, but added on top were chocolate chips, fudge and brownie pieces, and drizzled in chocolate syrup.

Regina’s eyes bulged out of her face, “I didn’t realize this would be so big. I can feel my waistband expanding already.”

Robin’s eyes dipped slowly down her body considering her, “You could use a little weight,” he murmured.

“Excuse me?” Her face flushed, and her anger was rooted at her tongue.

With a chuckle, he filled his mouth with chocolate, “I beg your pardon. I didn’t know you’d be so touchy.”

Frowning at her bowl, she took a small spoon of ice cream and lifted it to her lips.

With anticipation, Mary Margaret and Robin watched as her tongue slipped out and tasted the treat.

The moment it hit her tongue, she unconsciously moaned in delight. It was sweet without being overbearing and it wasn’t too heavy. The chocolate syrup stained her lip and she swallowed.

Upon opening her eyes, Robin’s eyes were intently studying her. “What’s the verdict?” he asked.

“It’s amazing. Well worth the extra calories,” she laughed. Her laughter died the instant his thumb brushed her lower lip.

Her eyes focused on the syrup that he licked from his thumb and her cheeks heated.

A casual intimate gesture that she wasn’t used to and had tried to avoid made her uneasy.

Darting her eyes to Mary Margaret, she saw a displeased look lasering on Robin’s face.

“As I was saying,” he interrupted the tense moment, “I think Shelly and Trevor will join us too.”

Mary Margaret didn’t look at Robin, but she nodded, “Good. Is there anything I need to bring?”

“Nope, just you and David are required. Though, tell David his beef jerky would be a treat if he decided to bring it.”

Winking at her, he smiled, “Can you convince him?”

The dimples on his cheeks seemed to evaporate the displeasure held there and she shrugged, “We’ll see.”

The rest of their ice cream fun had been full of conversation about the impending camping trip.

After discussing it for twenty minutes, they’d invited her to bring Henry along. Every year they got together at the local campsite. They ate and drank and relaxed. A Camden tradition.

When they left the shop, Robin picked up the tab and walked them back towards the school.

Mary Margaret got in her station wagon and drove off. When she turned, she thanked him for the afternoon.

“Good night,” she said.

***

Before she could open her car door, he took an arm in a firm grip, “Not so fast.”

Whirling around, he was watching her. “I don’t understand you.”

His brow raised, “Whatever do you mean?”

“Did I do something to piss you off?” She crossed her arms over her chest in insolence. Her cheeks turned pink with anger. It was a marvelous sight.

Angry Regina was a sight to behold. The pain he felt for his marriage seeped into him. He was tired of warding off his attraction to her. She was gorgeous.

“Of course not. Why would you think that?” His stance was dominating, she looked timid and small. It made him wonder why she looked easily broken suddenly.

Glancing around, she noticed the parking lot was empty and they were the only two souls to see.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she said, “You’ve been scowling at me all day.”

Suddenly, his face softened, and he apologized. “I didn’t realize I was. I’ve had a rough couple of days, I’m sorry.”

For a full minute, she stood there and gave a curt nod. “Alright. I should head out. Henry is expecting me.”

“Wait.” Her eyes flashed to his and he held out his hand. “Your keys.”

“What?” Confused, she stared at him. He wasn’t backing down so easy.

“Give me your keys, Regina. Please.”

“I don’t…why?”

The confusion was laced in her face, but he didn’t have time for games. He asked her right out, “Is that what I think I saw in your trunk?”

Her heart sank, and her stomach knotted. “I…”

He held up a hand, “Don’t try to deny it. Why do you have a gun in the trunk of your car? Do you realize this is school property? It’s a felony.”

Swallowing, she shook her head, “It’s locked in a case. That’s not against the law. I checked.”

_Did she check? Why? Why the hell would she check laws about carrying a weapon? Why the hell would she need one?_

“Why do you need it?”

Taking a step towards her, she took one back. Evading him was harder than she anticipated.

Robin felt a flutter of anger and nerves. Was she hiding from something or someone? It seemed logical.

“Are you in some kind of trouble?” His eyes were so damn earnest.

The combination of his proximity and her inability to lie to him kept her silent.

“Regina…” He cupped her chin and looked into her eyes. “You can tell me anything.”

Fuck. Those eyes draw me in. Her tongue peeked out and licked her bottom lip. His arousal stunned him, but he didn’t hesitate.

“I…”

Suddenly he was flush against her and without warning, his mouth was on hers.

The stubble of his chin brushed on her skin and his lips were soft and seeking.

For a moment, she was still and unmoving. To coax her, he pressed his lips on hers and closed on them.

Recognition seemed to come to her and her lips warmed under his. Taken with her taste, he swept his tongue along her bottom lip.

Sinking his teeth in the plump redness, he pulled back and heard her moan softly.

When he lifted his head, her eyes were wide saucers. Her cheeks were flushed but her face was pale. Did he scare her?

The look of terror on her face forced him to take a step back. He cradled her face in his hands, “What is it?”

As if a spring snapped, she shoved her hands into his chest and pushed him back a few steps. “How dare you.”

“Regina…”

The temper feasted, and she looked magnificent in her anger. “No, stop. It’s my business what I do with my weapon. It’s locked and there is no law that can tell me otherwise.”

His eyes were locked on hers and unable to tear himself from her fury. It turned him on more than he wanted it to.

_What the hell has gotten into me?_

Whirling around, she jammed her key into her car door and yanked it open. Shoving her purse down into the passenger side, she let out a frustrated breath.

When she turned around to face him, she clearly wasn’t finished.

“How could you do that? You’re a married man and I’ve given you no provocation.”

The anger simmered to hurt and instantly, he felt like an ass.

Truthfully, he had no idea what provoked him to attack her in broad daylight. The smell of her perfume, the red lips, the hot look in her eyes.

Take your pick, he wanted her.

“I didn’t mean for that to happen. I apologize. It’s no excuse, but my wife just asked me for a separation. I took it out on you, I’m sorry.”

There was a long pause of silence. Her breath eased into a normal rhythm. His stance never wavered. He stood waiting for her to get in her car. 

With her hand on the door, she sighed, “I’m sorry to hear that. It’s not easy, especially when children get involved.”

The hurt in her eyes prompted him to ask, “Is that part of why you came here?”

Her eyes darted everywhere but at his face, it was hard to read her. “Yes,” she finally admitted.

“Why do I get the feeling like your situation is far from simple?”

Regina sat in her car and shut the door, lowered her window and glanced up at him. “You’re right. It’s not simple.”

“Hey,” he called when she put her car into reverse.

“What?” she snapped.

“I’m sorry for being rude, but I’m not sorry I kissed you,” he proclaimed.

Confusion clouded her eyes as she pulled out and drove off.

He wasn’t sure how long he stood staring after her headlights turned the corner.

All he knew was that he’d stepped in something he wasn’t sure he comprehended. 


	9. Camden Camping Tradition

 The conference room was empty when Regina sat in a red-wheeled chair facing the window. Her back to the door, she pulled out her curriculum folder and a copy of Mr. Gold’s e-mail.

Going over it again, she’d ensured she followed all the instructions he’d laid out. There were forms to submit, budgets, approvals, administrative signatures, and material aids.

On the table, she had set down her curriculum box. Inside held guidebooks, CDs, Lesson Plans, flash cards, and other supplies. The night before, she’d filed a few of her old assignments for reference.

Crossing her legs, she sat back and linked her fingers and waited. The room was bare-walled. A simple conference room table with eight chairs filled the space.

The view outside the window held more attention than the inside. Closing her eyes, she hoped for good news.

“Good morning,” came from behind. Robin.

“Morning,” she replied.

Robin took the seat to her right and she instantly tensed. This was the first time they’d spoken since he’d kissed her. It was a bit awkward.

To her relief and delight, before any words could be exchanged, Mr. Gold entered the room.

As professionalism dictated, she stood and shook his hand thanking him for meeting with her.

When they settled, Mr. Gold spoke, “Ms. Mills, I have to tell you I was enthralled by your proposal. I’ve yet to see a more comprehensive curriculum that includes literacy in our district.

“I’m looking forward to hearing more about Step on Up. The movement and music components don’t seem to detract the progress of education. I’m thrilled to implement it here at Camden.”

Regina blinked, “Really? I mean, I’m very proud of it and I brought you this.” Holding out a document, she watched his eyes scan the paper.

“It’s the statistics in educational improvement after using the curriculum in a six-month trial period. It shows that literacy rates increased by 42%. The behavior problems for all children decreased by 28%.”

Mr. Gold nodded, “I see. Very impressive, congratulations. Mr. Locksley, I’m so glad you convinced me to look at the proposal. It’s remarkable, really.”

“I’ve done nothing, Sir. I have to extend all the credit to Ms. Mills, she’s the curator and the brains behind it. I only made small suggestions based on our Camden children’s abilities.”

Regina shook her head, “I disagree. I found your notes to be both critical and enlightening. It was a team effort. If you’d like, Mr. Gold, this box holds the curriculum materials.”

Lifting the lid, he pulled out the guidebook and started to turn the pages.

Regina gestured with her finger, “Each page shows the curriculum for the subject. It will refer you to the right flash card. It also has a list of materials you’ll need and the corresponding lesson plan. The CDs and assignment sheets are all categorized based on subject.”

There were more discussion and questions about the materials and words of encouragement.

It was a success, Regina felt accomplished and started to feel like coming to Camden had been a great benefit to her and Henry.

Now, all she had to do was squash any potential awkwardness with Robin and she’d feel better.

When Mr. Gold left them, Robin pulled her into his arms, “You did it!”

After a brief hug, she smiled, “We did. Thank you for your help. I wouldn’t have approached him if I hadn’t had your encouragement and support.”

“Ah, well. So, what do you say I take you and Henry to Lucas’ Diner for a celebratory drink?”

Pausing, she gathered her thoughts.

“Listen. I’m new to Camden and I wouldn’t want to do anything to lose face. I feel like that kiss put this wedge between us. I don’t want to work with you and feel awkward about it.”

“I don’t know why it has to be awkward. I apologized for blindsiding you, but I don’t regret it. You’re an attractive woman, Regina.”

“That’s flattering, but you’re married,” she said.

“I know. Separated, if you want to get technical. Marian and I aren’t together anymore.”

“By technicality, as you said. I’d hate for people in this town to label me as a home wrecker. I like you, Robin. You’re incredibly sweet and your professional opinion matters to me.”

Cupping her cheek, he leaned in and kissed her forehead, “I understand. I’m sorry.”

Stepping back, she nodded, “Thank you. Henry is expecting me. I’ll see you next week. I’m taking my first Friday off.”

Gathering her things, she picked up the box and headed towards the door.

“Wait, I’m not okay with it,” he said.

Turning, she frowned, “What aren’t you okay with?”

Taking the box, he took her into his arms and covered his mouth with hers. For a moment, she leaned in but quickly stumbled back.

Shoving back, she said, “I thought a mature conversation would deter you. I’m not available, Robin.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize,” he said.

“You failed to ask, and I refuse to be your rebound. I hope the next time we see each other, you can control yourself. You’re giving me whiplash.”

“What?”

“First, you’re sweet and charming, then you push yourself on me. I don’t know which I’ll get. I’m not ready for this. I came to Camden to…”

Almost disclosing her need to run from Simon was not a good idea.

“I wanted a fresh start. This isn’t the start I had in mind. Please, respect that.”

Sliding his hands in his pockets, he sighed, “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

When she walked to her car, Henry was waiting on the hood with his phone pulled to his ear.

“Okay, thanks,” he said.

“Who was that?”

Henry’s guilty eyes searched hers, “I answered it without thinking. I’m sorry, mom.”

“Who?”

“Tyler. Simon’s in Virginia looking for us. I don’t think he knows where we are, but there’s a chance that he’s onto Harry.”

Panic wanted to claw its way out. Instead, she swallowed it. “We’ll take extra precautions. For the next week, I want you home.”

Henry groaned, “You said I could…”

“No, we can’t risk it. You’ll have to give up your weekend plans. I’ll make it up to you. I promise.”

On the way home, she started organizing in her head. It would take them less than an hour to pack and be free to move onto the next town. It would give them two hours to board a flight.

Harry already set her up with a few extra identities, she’d have to look up a Salon in New Mexico to change their appearance. They’d have enough money to start over.

This time, she felt sad. Camden was starting to feel like a place they could finally settle.

Simon was too close, and she wasn’t sure if he’d learn anything devastating enough to ruin what they could build.

***

Robin organized the committees for the Camden annual camping trip. Standing under the canopy, he held a clipboard.

“John, help direct people to the camp setups. Work with Leroy on distributing wood and rocks for fires.”

“Got it,” he said as he walked off into the sea of people.

“Wil? Wil Scarlet!” Looking around, he tried to spot him, but there were too many people swarming in groups.

“Right here, Robin,” came from behind him.

“I need you to help Mary Margaret and David with the food and drinks table. They’ll need help bringing in tables from the truck and the coolers.”

Wil saluted him, “On it,” he grinned.

Roland came stumbling up, “What can I do Daddy?” His eyes were wide and inquisitive.

“Hmm, I have the perfect job for you, my boy. Take these.” Robin held out a bucket of red tickets.

“Make sure everyone gets one ticket. You can tell them it’s to win prizes.”

“Okay. Can I get one too?”

Taking one from the bucket, he placed it in Roland’s shirt pocket. “There. Safe and sound. Now, get busy.”

Everyone moved about setting up tents, getting food and prizes set up.

Tents were sporadically set up in greens and blues with one bright pink in the center. Sleeping bags and packs were scattered and people dressed in warm coats and boots hurrying about.

The smell of fire coals and coffee permeated the air. A soothing and bitter smell.

Their campsite was shielded in heughs of green with sun rays sprinkling through branches. It was almost magical to see the colors change from gold to green.

The annual Camden camping night has been set up for the past twelve years. Every year, the people of the community come together to sleep under the stars.

They eat food brought forth by Widow Lucas and in potluck fashion. The Thompson sisters bring their famous crab dip. Peter Lemon supplies his family BBQ ribs without parting with the recipe.

Geoff and Jerry, the brothers of the local police department, supply their grandmother’s German potato salad. A favorite in Camden circles.

Mary Margaret and David bring the chips and cheese dip they were famous for in town. Secrets in the sauce, so they say.

Belle and Ashley always supply the cutlery and plates and bottles of red and white wine. Popular with the younger crowds, Ruby gravitates towards the alcohol.

Each year the dinner gets bigger and bigger. The traditional dishes are mingled with new recipes. Games are played. Conversation is had.

In Camden tradition, there is always a raffle for items donated by the local toy store and the Starling Salon. Gift cards, toys, and hardware items are awarded.

The biggest gift of all is the largest suite in the Lucas Bed and Breakfast for a week. Included in the package are room service, breakfast in bed, and free rein of the Diner menu.

In the morning a special someone is named Camden Camper. A trophy is awarded to the most spirited community member of the night.

It’s all about helping each other out and enjoying themselves. The only rule is that no one can win the award two years running. This makes it fair and it keeps the community guessing.

Robin moved forth and walked through the campgrounds. Rocks and wood colored lights lined the pathway to each campsite. There were seven large areas that fit tents.

As he moved from camp to camp, he welcomed people, he kept an eye out for those in need, and he tried to pretend he wasn’t looking for Regina.

A month. It had been one month since he’d kissed her, and his mind couldn’t stop reeling.

At first, he thought it was just a reaction to Marian’s declaration of separation. Robin was furious to find she’d started to have feelings for another master’s student.

It also couldn’t have been farthest from his imagination. They’d been growing apart for a long time. He’d argued with her more than he’d talked.

Regina just happened to be there when he felt angry and he gave into a simple primal attraction.

Only, he started to regret it. As per her request, he’d given her space and avoided her whenever possible.

They worked together loading kids on the busses, they ate lunch in companionable silence in the lounge, and they started implementing the curriculum.

They never discussed the awkward conversation they shared, and he tried not to make her uncomfortable. In doing so, he seemed to have created this platonically dull relationship.

In turn, there were no personal conversations. There were no anecdotal stories, and she failed to keep her promise to Roland. Roland never stopped asking to see the white manor.

For the last two weeks, Roland had constantly asked about visiting the rose garden at the manor.

To compensate, he’d asked Widow Lucas to show him her garden. Roland was able to plant flowers and admire the roses growing in delicate blooms.

Robin had tried hard to avoid bringing up Regina’s name around his son. It only fueled his desire to visit as promised. Luckily, in the last few days, he hadn’t heard much about the manor or the roses. He hoped his son had finally given up his quest.

Robin moved to another camp and spotted Henry and his friends laughing and jabbing fake swords at each other. They moved in circular motion yelling things like, “I’ll kill you, you pirate!”

Smiling, he remembered when he’d done the same thing as a child.

Henry turned suddenly when Robin stepped out from the tree branches and lunged at him.

“Hey!” Robin sidestepped in just in time to avoid being jabbed with the stick.

“Sorry,” Henry stumbled. His face was flushed, and he looked genuinely scared. “You scared me.”

Robin knelt to go lower to his level, “It’s just me. Hey, it’s okay.”

The boy was shaking slightly, his eyes darted through the trees on each side of him. His legs were braced to run at any moment.

When Robin reached up to touch his arm in a comforting manner, he flinched. Frowning, Robin gazed at the boy. He didn’t like his reaction one bit.

“Henry?”

Robin turned his head to see Regina approaching with a dark green pack in her hands. Her boots were the color of coal, her jeans dark washed blue and a cobalt blue coat covering what appeared to be a red blouse underneath.

He couldn’t help but stare at the woman with her dark hair and red lips. A picture, she made. It hurt his heart to see her son ready to bolt.

Robin held up his hands in front of the boy, “I seemed to have startled him.”

Regina dropped the pack near the turned over tree stump and took Henry into her arms.

Robin returned to his feet to watch their embrace. “Hey,” she whispered.

The boy’s eyes were wide and round, “I thought…it looked like…the jacket…I heard…it was like…”

“Shh, come here.” Regina rested her cheek on his head and rubbed his back in small circles.

“I apologize, I saw the kids playing swords and I wanted to make sure everyone had what they needed. I didn’t mean to scare him.”

Regina lifted her head and gave a small smile, “No need to apologize. He’s okay.”

Skeptically, Robin looked at the boy was seemed calmer in his mother’s arms. The residual shock remained as he lifted his face. His eyes were still darting to the trees, but his body remained relaxed.

“Regina…”

“We could use some sleeping bags if you don’t mind,” she interrupted.

“I’ll make sure you get them. Can I have a word with you?” Robin gestured toward the path behind him.

She looked down, “You okay, now?” Henry nodded his head and took a deep breath. “I’ll be right back. Stay here and play with Carl and Penny, okay.”

Henry turned to the kids who were now shooting marbles in a small section of the dirt.

Regina turned to glance as Henry sat with his friends and walked towards Robin who seemed impatient to talk to her.

“Is everything alright?” he asked.

“Henry is just having a bit of a hard time, he’ll be alright.”

“Regina, don’t lie to me. You’ve been ducking me for weeks. I’ve tried to make up for kissing you. I’ve respected you, haven’t I?”

“Yes, but—”

“Then, why don’t you cut the crap and tell me what is going on. You and Henry have been tensing the last few weeks and you’ve both been ready to run when someone surprises you. What’s going on?”

“I don’t think that’s any of your business, and frankly—”

“I’m trying to be a friend here. I care about you and what I just saw is freaking me out. No kid should look that scared of someone walking towards him. I didn’t want to ask you before, but now I feel I have to. Are you in some kind of trouble?”

Regina bit her lip and her eyes darted behind him. “You could say that,” she admitted.

“I’d like to help if to never see that look on Henry’s face ever again.”

“Robin, you don’t have to worry about us. We’ll be fine. It’s just a bit tense. He’ll be fine, I promise.”

She was deflecting, again. It was her usual way of shoving him off and retreating into her own bubble.

“We’re friends, right?” he asked.

“Sure, we are,” she tried to smile.

“As your friend, I’m calling bullshit. If you won’t talk to me, you should talk to Mary Margaret. I know she’s been there for you lately.”

“You can’t talk to me like that, Robin. What is going on in my personal life is none of your business. I appreciate the concern and it touches me that you care about Henry. We’ll be fine.”

Glancing behind her, she saw Henry scanning the trees ready to run if someone jumped out. Clenching her jaw, she did her own quick scan and continued to look through the trees as she returned to face Robin.

Robin turned his head to see what had her attention but saw only trees and empty space.

Robin opened his mouth to contradict her and continue this fight when Roland came running down the path, “Daddy!”

He turned and grabbed the running boy into his arms. “What is it, my boy?”

“I gave all the tickets away. Uncle John says you have to find more.” The boy turned his head and smiled, “Regina, hi.”

She smiled, “Hi, baby.”

Roland reached out and she was forced to take him into her arms. “How come you haven’t come to see me? I been waiting to see the roses.”

Glancing up, Robin shrugged, “I told you, she’s been busy.”

Regina said, “I made a promise, huh? I’m sorry, baby. I’ve been busy with work. If it’s okay with your dad, why don’t you come to spend the weekend with us? Would you like that?”

Roland turned, “Can I? I want to play with Henry and see his dinosaurs and the roses in the garden like mama said.”

Robin looked to Regina, “I don’t know…”

Regina put Roland down, “Hey, why don’t you go play with Henry while I talk to your dad.”

“Okay, don’t forget the tickets,” he said before running off.

“You didn’t have to do that,” he said. “I know you’d rather avoid us altogether.”

“Robin,” she admonished.

“Forget I said anything. Your life is your business. I was just trying to help. I’ll explain to Roland that you’re busy.”

“No, I meant what I said. I’d love to have him over for the weekend. If it’s okay with you. I’d rather not go back on my promise.”

Robin looked behind her to see Roland trying to shoot the marbles like the other kids. His tongue was sticking out of his mouth and he looked concentrated on his task.

“Just me then,” he mumbled.

“What?”

“Nothing, he deserves to have fun with the kids. I’ll call you and we can work it out. I have to get back and help the others. I’ll make sure someone brings the sleeping bags.”

Turning to leave, he heard her say, “I’m sorry, Robin.”

He shrugged as he turned, “What are you sorry for?”

“I…”

Shaking his head, he stuck up his hand, “You know what, don’t. Let’s just forget it. Have a good evening.”

He saw her frown before he turned and walked back up the path licking his wounds. For Christ sake, he never thought a kiss would ruin the friendship they had.

Now, he had to force himself to be civil, so his son could spend the night in the lion’s den. Rolling his eyes, he cursed himself.

None of this would’ve happened if Marian hadn’t left. He’d never have set eyes on Regina Mills. He wouldn’t be this attracted to a woman he couldn’t have.

Instead, he cursed her silently and tried to ignore the fact that her son was scared half to death. It bothered him to know that they were in trouble and were too scared to seek help.

Roland returned to his camp later and he sat with him that evening and heard him tell stories of what he’d do that weekend.

He tried to block out his annoyance and worries and focused on the boy in his lap. The most important person in the world was his son. 


	10. Camden Camper

Robin, as tradition dictated, left Widow Lucas in charge of picking the winner of the Camden Camper. As a judge, he traveled camp to camp watching and waiting for someone to catch his eyes.

Cricket’s chirped and the fire crackled in the night. The moon’s glow led his way. Laughter and conversation hummed in the air, an owl’s cry far off echoed above.

Roland giggled with Ashley’s little girl as they pulled their marshmallows out of the fire. Charred black and slipping down, they hurried to place it between their graham crackers.

With a grin, he walked to the west lot and watched as Wil, John, and Graham were huddled around a makeshift table of twigs and bark with a deck of playing cards. Their laughter and taunts shouted inviting warmth.

The east lot held most of the children playing hide and go seek or climbing trees. August, the carpenter’s son dangled upside down to impress his audience. Girls in dresses were drinking tea and held tight to their dolls.

The south lot held Henry, Penny, and Carl who were reading a book close to the fire. Regina lay lazily against her wicker chair with her eyes closed. “Good evening.”

Eyes opening, her gaze shifted behind him before turning to him. “Good evening,” she returned bitterly.

Clearly, their conversation an hour before was still raw. It hadn’t been his wish to upset her. Brushing his uneasiness aside, he gestured, “The children seem to be enjoying themselves.”

“Henry brought his comic books to share with the kids.” Acknowledging her, his attention was diverted to hushed whispers and giggles. Their knees tucked under them as they turned pages and pointed.

“I’ve heard Henry was quite helpful during dinner.” It didn’t escape him that she fidgeted with her hands and her eyes never ceased to stop scanning the trees. A constant worry that a threat would reveal itself if she stopped to relax.

“I asked him to help the kids and Widow Lucas with the food.” Steady on her legs, she stood to pace the edge of the trees, her boots scattering dirt. The fire popped, and her body jolted as her head whipped up for an attack.

“It was well appreciated; this year’s turnout was more successful than last. It seems we were able to accommodate another twenty or so.” Robin glanced her way to see her perched against the tree.

“That’s fortunate. I don’t think I’ve eaten enough barbeque and s’mores in the last few years. Henry is having a good time.” When she talked about him, her complexion glowed and her eyes warmed.

Wind picking up, the ruffling of leaves rolling along the ground and squirrels jumping gained his attention. A fallen branch fell to the floor leaving new life in its wake. Swaying, the trees whistled a tune.

“That’s what this trip is all about, time for our community to let off some steam and enjoy a night out. Are you comfortable?” He drew his attention to her, she averted her eyes.

“We’ll be fine, thank you.” Though, she wasn’t. He sensed a great deal was hiding beneath that composure. To save himself the headache of another rejection, he nodded.

“Let us know if you change your mind. There are supplies in the center campground, we have plenty of food and Dr. Whale has a small tent where he brought his medical bag in case of emergencies.”

He didn’t wait for a response, instead, he walked to the next camp and tried to ignore his inner conscience telling him something was wrong. Henry’s face full of fear and his readiness to bolt ate at his gut.

For there was not much he could do if Regina continued to push him farther away. As he made his rounds, he stopped to check on his son. Mouth full of s’mores, chocolate stained lips, and twinkling eyes brought a grin to his face.

“Enjoying your treat?” Roland’s bright eyes and dimpled cheeks stumbled toward him arms lifted to be gathered close. Robin used his thumb to wipe away the smear of chocolate staining his lip. 

“I like s’mores, papa. They have chocolate and the marshmallows melt when you put them in the fire. I lost two because they fell off.” With pouted lips and somber eyes gave his son the innocence it so rightly beheld. 

“There are plenty more. Widow Lucas made sure to pack plenty for our trip. Now, into the tent with you. It’s time to sleep.”

Whining, he begged and pleaded to stay awake a little longer. Standing his ground, he ushered the boy into his sleeping bag and told him stories until his eyes drooped and breathing came in long and deep. With Roland asleep, he slipped out of the tent to ensure everyone had plenty of blankets. 

With a stack of folded blankets under his arm, he offered the cloths in greens and blues to camps. Children were tucked into their sleeping bags and zipped up in their tents. Parent’s kept a watchful eye as they relaxed in the quiet of the night. A hum of whispers and murmuring of adults. 

He silently moves among the campers in peaceful slumbers careful of his steps. He comes upon Henry with his hands holding a trash bag. “Hey, there. What’ve you got there?” 

Henry lifted a bag, “I’m just making sure to keep the camp clean. Mom says to put all our food in zip locks to avoid bears coming to raid our tents.” He was a bright boy and his mother was right. 

“You’ve got the right idea. I was just coming to remind people of just that. Keep up the good work, son.” He winked. 

The boy’s face sobered and the playful smile flattened, “I’m not your son.” 

“No, you’re not. It was just an expression. I apologize.” He made no move to step closer or retreat. “Do you need extra blankets? I’d be happy to drop them by your tent.” 

“Yea, okay. Mom’s cold but she keeps saying she’s fine, I’ll be there when I finish this.” Robin nodded and watched the boy move to another tent to gather stray wrappers on the ground. 

With the two last blankets under his arm, he walked by the other camps until he reached Henry and Regina’s tent. He took quiet steps to avoid waking up Penny and Carl’s parents who were sleeping nearby. 

Regina was wrapped in a thermal blanket inside the tent. The flaps were tied to the metal post, not yet closed for the night. The fire still crackled with a very low flame. Her elbows rested on her knees, her socked-feet peeking outside the bundle she’d created for herself. It was a sad sight to see. Her shoulders tensed under covers and her lips shivering. 

“I came at the right time, it seems.” Setting a blanket on the ground, he opened another and draped it over her shoulders. “There, that should help. I’ll get a few more logs to keep the fire burning. The wind has picked up a bit.” 

“Thank you, this wasn’t necessary.” Regina’s lips pointed down in a frown, oddly embarrassed. The shivering of her lips ceased and her body seemed to relax into the heat created by the extra blanket. 

“It’s my job to make sure everyone is warm and well tended. Henry said you were cold. Let me go grab those logs.” In the center of camp, a pile of logs was stacked in small pyramids. Taking two larger under his arms, he worked to set a higher flame. The rocks surrounded the pile to avoid spread. He arranged the wood by breaking into two halves and crossing them. Pulling out is lighter, he set them aflame. 

When the fire caught, he set the extra log aside and stood to admire his work. “There, I think that’ll keep you warmer.” Crouching down, he watched Regina’s body quickly relax until a content smile spread across her face. 

“Feeling warmer?” He took a step and lowered himself to the ground outside her tent. Close enough so his whispers could be heard and for him to soak in some of the warmth under his coat. His fingers were cold despite his non-stop movement. Rubbing his hands together he held them out to the fire. 

“Much. I don’t usually sleep on the ground but Henry was so excited. I couldn’t let him down.” The fire reflected in her eyes, her cheeks rosy and lips pulled up. 

“Well, that’s what we do, isn’t it? As parents, I mean. We think outside the box and do things for our kids that we wouldn’t do on our own. I never saw myself going to parent groups or standing in line to see the latest animated movie. I guess we have to mold ourselves to fit our child’s wishes.” 

With a burst of laughter, she shook her head, “I suppose you’re right. I’ve done a lot of things I never would’ve on my own. Henry’s sort of my...push.” Her face sobered and she scanned the trees worry on her face. “We do what we have to, to protect them.” With her last words wistful, her eyes were sad. 

His fingers reached out to take hers, “I don’t doubt you’ve done a lot to protect him and yourself.” As his eyes met hers, there was an exchange of knowledge. She was hiding something and he couldn’t imagine how that would feel. 

“I…” For a moment, she only scanned the trees and stared into the fire dancing with the wind. “I’ve made sacrifices and I’ve done what I can to make sure he’s safe. That’s all that matters to me.” 

“What about you? Don’t you matter?” He tightened his grip on her hand, fingers weaved with hers. It was a small gesture of comfort he was aiming to offer. A friend when she had none. 

“I’m happy as long as he’s safe. He has friends and he’s doing well in school. I can be content with that.” It was a lie. He could see her telling that lie over and over to protect that little piece inside herself she seems to have hidden. 

“But, is it enough?” He searched her eyes for a reaction. The woman was good. The ability to close herself off when she needed to. Softly, his thumb grazed over the back of her hand. A small gesture she didn’t seem to notice. “Is it enough for you. Don’t you deserve to have friends and feel like you fit here?” 

“I can’t think about myself. I’m good at my job and I love helping the kids. I’m glad you pushed me to implement the curriculum because it’s making a difference. I take the friendship I’m offered. That’s what fulfills me. To know that I can help the kids.” 

A blanket of tension sat between them. “What are you running from?” He braced himself for the answer he knew would never come. The moment the question breached his lips, she pulled her hand and felt the chill. Wrapping her blanket closer, she sheathed herself behind her wall. Openness closed and words halted. 

“Robin.” Withdrawing wasn’t out of her character. It seemed oddly natural for her to ward off anyone getting too close. Regina shifted and lowered her knees. “I know that you’re trying to be helpful, but you’re…” 

“Let me stop you there.” Robin turned to face her. If he was going to stick his neck in, he’d do it right. “I need to apologize, again. Regina, despite my misunderstanding of intent, I want to be a friend.” Pausing, he made sure to have her undivided attention. “Whatever trouble you’ve gotten yourself into, I want you to know you’re not alone.”

“I…” Clearing her throat, she gazed through the trees. “I appreciate it, but we’ll be fine.” 

“When was the last time you let someone help you?” 

“It’s not as easy as you might think.” 

“Explain it to me.” 

Regina tried to withdraw by pushing off the ground and taking the blankets up with her. In her socked feet, she couldn’t walk far without stepping on stones. Instead, she turned her back. “I can’t do that.” 

Robin rose and went to her gently turning her shoulders, taking her face in his hands. “Give me a chance to prove it to you. I want to help.” Searching her eyes, he saw a flicker of something. 

“It’s not safe. I’m sorry, but I can’t tell you.” Her body trembled. 

Taking her in his arms, he hugged her close, “You’re shaking.” From behind him, he heard footsteps. 

“Mom?” 

They broke apart and Robin turned to look at the boy. Quickly, he saw her wipe her cheek from the corner of his eye. “Did you get all the trash gathered and food put away?” 

“Yea, Widow Lucas said she’d finish so I could go to sleep.” Slowly, Henry walked forward until his hand took his mother’s. “Good night, Mr. Locksley.” 

Taking the hint, Robin returned the sentiment. “Good night. Regina, I meant what I said. If you change your mind, you know I’m here. I’ll see you in the morning. Take care of your mom.” 

Walking away, he glanced over his shoulder to see Regina usher Henry into the tent and close the flap.

When he climbed into his sleeping back next to Roland, he rested his head on a pillow. Closing his eyes, he tried not to see the pain and apprehension in hers. Instead, he focused on the crickets chirping, the whistling of the wind, and the fire crackling as he slid into a dream. 


	11. Author's Note-Delay

Hi. I apologize for the lack in updating Conflicted Heart. However, I am participating in the LoveforOQ gift exchange for V-day. I am focusing on that for now. As soon as I’ve finished my gift, I will update this story.

 

Thank you for all who have been reading and voting. I appreciate it. I have some exciting things coming for this story. I first started it and wanted it to be only ten chapters, but it sort of evolved into something else. I’m letting it take me where it wants. I hope you’ll hang on for the ride.

 

If you are participating in the V-day exchange, happy writing.

 

Respectfully,

 

Ruth Anne 


	12. Author's Note

I will be posting the next 5 posts by next weekend! :) Sorry for taking so long after the Love for Oq, but I've had a lot going on. 

:)


	13. Trophy and Shock

Henry assisted widow Lucas with breakfast while his mother slept soundly in their tent. He’d felt her tossing and turning throughout the night.

Walking upon his mom wrapped in a man’s arms didn’t sit well with him. He looked up and watched Robin and Roland eat together.

It may be because his own father fell short, but he didn’t trust him. Something about him hovering around his mom made him uneasy. The pit of his stomach felt tight to think of him hurting his mom.

At the age of ten, he was smarter and more self-sufficient than most kids his age. He’d seen more than any kid should. The dark marks on his mother’s skin, the permanent fear in her eyes.

Every time they had to pick up and move because his father got wind of their destination. It was constant uprooting and never feeling like he belonged. Now, in Camden, he wished that could change.

He liked his new name, his friends, and he finally felt like he was home. It didn’t feel like another house or another town. They were putting roots down and making plans. Well, he was.

There was no blaming his mother for her paranoia. Though, when he watched her, he could see there was a change. She smiled more here. Relaxed when she was working or when they were out shopping.

It was a nice change from looking over her shoulder and holding his hand like he was a baby. He was glad to get to go to spend time with Carl and Penny without her demanding to tag along. He didn’t mind texting every hour if that meant his independence.

Thinking to himself how happy he was here; widow Lucas grabbed his attention. “Alright, here are six more plates. You run these out to the men and I’ll have more when you come back.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he returned. Taking the plates, he silently moved through camp. The sun was barely peeking through the trees. The day was only starting. A light mist hung in the air and the smell of breakfast settled in his stomach.

It was innate in him to help and he’d felt more useful when he could contribute. When he delivered the food, the men were thankful. They’d appreciated the breakfast and Henry hurried to get more plates.

Soon, nearly everyone was fed, and he sat down with Carl and Penny to scarf down the food he’d been craving since he’d awoken.

*

Robin helped clean Roland up and dropped him off with Ashley and Bell. When he walked away, Roland and Alex were giggling and climbing into a tree.

With a smile on his face he caught up with Widow Lucas, “Can I be of any assistance?”

With her rosy cheeks and pale eyes, she nodded, “You can be on trash duty. Henry already dispersed the meals. Most are awake and moving around. I think we have our winner.” Her head gestured forward and he turned to see Henry helping kids put their plates in trash bags.

With a smile, he agreed, “I think we have. I was going to recommend him last night, but I was distracted.”

“I know you are.” She tried to mask a smirk but the wink she threw was obvious. It wasn’t lost on him that she knew of his attraction. With little success, he tried to shrug her off.

“I’ll get to cleaning up,” he mumbled and turned to grab a box of trash bags as he avoided her stare. He heard her laugh and felt his shoulders tighten. It wasn’t proper to be this involved with a woman who wasn’t his wife.

It surprised him how quickly he’d stopped thinking about Marian. It took a few weeks for the smell on the pillows of his bed to disappear. Her vanity in the bathroom was bare. Her clothes neatly put into a trunk at the foot of his bed.

For all people knew, she didn’t live in their home anymore. To protect his heart and help Roland adjust, he’d nearly rid the house of reminders. The only evidence was the family pictures framed on the walls.

The necklace she’d given Roland hung over his bed like a mobile. Many nights he’d seen his boy sleep with the necklace locked in his tiny fists. It saddened him to see him miss his mother.

Robin opened the first bag and started moving from camp to camp to gather the breakfast trash. As he moved around his mind wandered. Marian had failed to call, Roland finally stopped asking about her, but he felt it was only a matter of time before he’d bring it up again.

Regina’s agreement to let Roland spend the next weekend with her and Henry had been hard to decline. It surprised him she’d offer in the first place. There was something in the way she’d accepted. It didn’t seem like she genuinely wanted to open her home to him.

When Robin came closer to her tent, he noticed the flap of her tent was still drawn closed. To avoid waking her, he moved on. Looking around he met Henry’s gaze. The boy was watching him.

Raising a hand, he waved and gave a nod of acknowledgment. Henry only turned away to his task. It wasn’t lost on him that the boy didn’t seem to like him.

Robin took a deep breath and let his eyes close. He could hear birdsong, the hum of conversation, kids giggling, and the echo of fire crackling. The breeze shuffled the leaves and left the air smelling sweet.

Camping always made him feel closer to nature and he enjoyed the peace he felt out here in the woods. That peace was interrupted by a high-pitched scream. The hum of conversation died as he whipped his head to the direction of the sound.

It was a distressed scream almost blood curling. Glancing around he saw people averting their attention and standing to see where it was coming from. Henry rushed past him and toward the tent, his hands gripping the flap back and crawling inside.

Robin dropped the trash bag and rushed to see what the commotion was about. “Is everything alright?”

“We’re fine. Go away!” Henry sounded angry in his response.

“Regina?” Robin knelt and got the first glimpse of her. What he observed made his stomach twist. Her eyes were wide with shock, beads of sweat appeared on her forehead, and she was shaking violently.

Henry whipped his head up, “I said we’re fine.” Robin looked at the boy closely and saw that his stern tone was a cover. The boy was shaking nearly as much as she was. His hands were gripping her tightly. His eyes didn’t look of shock but were full of sadness.

Robin stood and announced, “Everything is fine, everyone. Widow Lucas will be gathering everyone near the tent in thirty minutes to announce this year’s Camden Camper. Enjoy your morning.”

People gave apprehensive glances, some looked at each other unsure, but they all went back to their tents. A few lingered to make sure all was well. Robin waited until the last few stragglers walked away before he turned back to the woman and her son.

Henry was whispering in her ear, he couldn’t make out what he was saying. Regina seemed to be taking deep breaths, her eyes were closed, and she looked less pale than he’d seen her a few minutes ago.

Against his better judgment, he knelt and asked, “Bad dream?” He tried to keep his voice calm but still saw her body jerk when he spoke.

“No, I…” Her voice was weak and breathy, but she opened her eyes to meet his. Her eye makeup had worn off in the night. Her red lips were naked, a clean faced Regina was more attractive than the paint she used to hide under, but he didn’t comment on it.

Henry was nearly glaring at him, so he asked, “Your mum must not do well sleeping on the ground. You wanna go get her some water?” the boy looked to his mother and she nodded as if to tell him she was fine.

“I’ll be back, deep breaths, thumb on the inner part of your hand. Press lightly and rub.” His directions were directed toward his mother who waved him off.

“Yes, I know. Thanks. Go on, I’m okay.” Henry gave him a look and stomped off. Robin watched the boy retreat before he turned his attention to Regina.

“He doesn’t seem to care for me much,” he commented. He wanted to break the ice before he asked her what was wrong.

“Henry is a bit overprotective of me. It’s not you,” she said softly. Her eyes were darting behind him and she crossed her arms over herself. To ease her discomfort, he moved from the tent opening and sat on his bottom.

“Are you alright?” She was embarrassed by her outburst, he thought. Not making eye contact and a slight blush crept up her cheeks. “Regina…”

What could he ask that he hadn’t before? It was a risk to have her withdraw again. Instead, he asked, “How about some breakfast?” The apprehension disappeared and she smiled.

“That would be nice, thank you.” He reached out and rubbed her shoulder in a comforting gesture.

“It’s my pleasure. Here’s your boy, I’ll bring you some food. You drink up.” With a comforting smile, he watched her seem back to normal. Robin stood and came face to face with the boy who still looked uneasy.

“You do a good job of taking care of your mom, that’s to be admired. I’ll bring her some breakfast. I’ll see you for the ceremony?”

Henry shrugged, “Okay.”

Robin took that as a win regarding the boy and went to fetch her breakfast. With one last look, Henry was handing his mother a water bottle and cuddling into her side.

Two peas in a pod, he thought. He wished they weren’t so guarded. There was something hidden underneath their presence here and he couldn’t help but wonder what that was. Whatever it was, it was enough to scare the shit out of her.

In his entire life, he’d never seen anyone that scared before. The look in her eyes when he came upon them wasn’t just full of fear. She looked petrified. It made him ache to wonder who could’ve caused it.

*

Standing among the group of Camden residents, Regina tried to ignore all the stares and glances she was receiving. It was hard to hide that she’d clearly had a nightmare. This one was vivid and shook her to her core.

When she made eye contact with anyone, she smiled to hide her unease. It had been a year since her last nightmare involving Simon. A year. It was unclear what brought it on, but she felt bone-deep fear when she was roused from her dream.

Looking around, she dipped her head to avoid any more awkward stares. She’d been getting enough of that from her son. Henry hadn’t let her out of his sight and it was increasingly apparent he was worried.

Widow Lucas grabbed everyone’s attention and she felt safe to look up.

“Thank you all for joining us in another successful Camden Camp out. This year was bigger than it has ever been. Let’s give each other a round of applause for a great turnout.” The applause was grand and littered with a few whoops and calls. One older man whistled with his fingers in his mouth.

“Alright, that’s quite enough. As you know, we are awarding the Camden Camper, but before we do that, I’d like to turn it over to Roland.”

Regina watched the boy take his place in front of the crowd with a dark blue bowl in his hands. He yelled to make his voice carry. “We have prizes to award so please pull out the tickets I gave you.”

His command was so cute and to be admired. His dimpled cheeks deepened when he smiled. “The first winner is…” He reached in and spread the tickets around before grabbing one and handing it to Widow Lucas. She whispered the name in his ear and he turned to us and announced, “Ms. Ashley!”

She clapped her hands excitedly and went up to pick a prize among the table’s contents. “I’ve been dreaming of the spa!” With a grin, she leaned down to kiss Roland on the cheek. It was funny to watch him wipe his cheek and giggle.

“Our next winner is…” He repeated the process and called names out for winners. They went up one at a time and picked a prize of their desire. Then he thanked the crowd and ran back to his dad. Robin grabbed him up into his arms.

Widow Lucas turned her attention back to the crowd. “Congratulations to all the winners. I hope next year we will expand and have more prizes to award. Now for the big event!”

Robin put Roland down and reached behind him in the bed of a truck for a large trophy. He held up the Camden Cup and everyone cheered. Henry squeezed her hand and snuggled closer to her side.

“This year, we are awarding the Camden cup to someone who was the most helpful, had the best attitude, and displayed qualities of respect and resilience. There were many contenders but only one stood out from the rest.”

A hush came across the crowd and she said, “This year’s Camden Camper is awarded to…” For dramatic effect, she paused with a smile on her face. “Henry Mills!”

Regina turned and looked down at her son with a smile. Henry looked surprised and looked at her with a blank stare. “It’s you!” With a laugh, she urged him forward and he went to the front of the crowd. “Go on.”

Henry walked slowly and met Robin. Regina watched Robin give him the trophy and raise his arm high into the air. The crowd erupted with more applause and shouts of congratulations. It warmed her heart to see her son smile. A true joyful smile and when he turned to direct it at Robin, something inside her melted.

Robin looked to her and smiled with bright eyes. It seemed for the first time, she allowed herself to be swept away by the moment. Walking forward, she put a hand on her son’s shoulder.

She stepped forward and let Robin kiss her on the check. “Your boy is brilliant.” She nodded in agreement.

“I know,” she beamed.

Robin went to grab Henry and lift him on his shoulder. A flicker of fear entered her son’s eyes but changed when he was lifted and bounce up and down. Everyone seemed happy that he was chosen. A joyful beginning to a great day.

*

In the cover of the darkened forest, he watched his son raised high in the air by a man. He had to look closely to make sure it was him. Everyone was celebrating him. Simon stayed close to the ground covered in layers of camo and leaves.

It had taken him months to track her down after finding her list of aliases. Months of moving from city to city to cover his tracks. To be seen in places he never stayed in. Moving around to find the wife who’d escaped him and taken his son.

His eyes moved through the crowd trying to see where his wife stood. It was hard given the number of people huddled together. It had been 4 years since he’d seen her in person.

Anger still filled him to know she’d told lies about him to make their last day together worse than it was. Sure, he’d hit her harder than he meant to, but it wasn’t any worse than the times before. She knew the rules. Yet, she broke them daily. How was that his fault?

His wife had been subservient, listened to what he said, followed the rules, and loved him. When they married it had been perfect. The two of them met, dated, and he had her all to himself. He was her whole world.

Then, she started teaching and spending more time with her students than at home. It angered him and she started to rebel. He gave her the rules and consequence if she broke them. Which she did, often.

His eyes stopped on a woman with blonde hair and thought for a moment, he’d found her. Upon closer inspection, he dismissed her and kept looking. When the man holding his son put him down, he struggled to keep his eyes on them. There were too many people.

Laying low, he waited for an hour. Falling in and out of sleep. His travels were wearing on his energy. When he rested, he awoke to the sounds of people ushering about. Looking around, he saw people gathering bags and taking down tents.

With confidence he didn’t normally feel, he rose his head from his canopy of leaves and looked from person to person desperate to find her. He knew she’d changed her appearance and could look like anyone. Closely, he observed each and every woman with scrutiny. His eyes were peeled for his son. He’d grown, he observed.

His son was taller and looked like his grandmother. A sense of pride built inside him to know his son was growing strong. His eyes landed on his son walking through the trees with a younger boy at his side. Behind them, the man he’d seen holding his son came with a woman at his side.

The boys started picking up the camp. When he looked closer at the woman, his blood began to boil. The woman was smiling at the man and deep in conversation. Her hair was different, makeup too heavy, and her body leaner.

Sabrina, he thought. His wife was standing less than twenty feet from where he lay hidden and he wanted nothing more than to lash out and grab her. Instead, he watched and he started to plan. 


	14. Lying in Wait

Robin turned off the lights and closed the door to his classroom after a long day. The weather was overcast, and the kids were more unruly than normal. After lunch seemed like the hardest time of the day.

His back was hurting, his shoulders were tense, and he was ready to get home and relax. First, he had to arrange Roland’s weekend plans with Regina. Since, the camping trip, he’d had minimal contact with her or Henry.

The school was testing, and their lunch schedules had been changed. He took the later lunch and she took the earlier slot. They barely waved to one another before they were whisked away to another task.

Roland and Widow Lucas had been meeting Robin as a school each afternoon to go for ice cream and Roland’s art class. It was a new class and the boy begged and begged before he gave in. Today, there was no class. So, he saw it as a perfect opportunity to plan.

He hung his briefcase over his shoulder and peeked in to see Regina typing on her computer. She looked relaxed and focused. Her feet were bare and crossed under the little table. Her table held her binders and she stopped to jot something down before returning to typing.

He knocked lightly and saw her jump. She looked started and a bit scared. Everything seemed to scare her lately. Midway through the week and he’d snuck up on her unintentionally twice in passing and she’d nearly screamed.

Each time, he wondered what she’d dealt with in the past. It was clear there was something, but he’d been promising himself to stop bringing it up. It only seemed to make it worse. He’d had many conversations with John and Mary Margaret about it. They all suggested she see a counselor and for him to stay out of it. But, Robin felt he couldn’t let it go. He cared too much.

“Sorry. Do you have a minute?” Her eyes were wary, she typed a few words and closed her laptop case. She rubbed her eyes briefly and gestured for him to come in.

“Sure. What’s up?” It didn’t escape him that she crossed her arms when he stepped into the room. Her eyes darted behind him and settled on his hands.

He saw her tense when he stood in front of her, so he sat down in one of the tiny chairs lined inform of her desk. “I wanted to talk about this weekend.” He slid his bag onto another chair next to him.

With a sigh, she brought her hands up to her face and rubbed lightly. “I almost forgot. I’ll have to go shopping tomorrow.”

“Here,” he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and pulled out a few bills and put them on the desk in front of her. “I’d be happy to cover supplies. I don’t want Roland to be a burden.”

“Robin, that’s generous but it’s too much and he’s not a burden.” She attempted to give him his money back, but he covered her hand with his.

“Please, take it. Get whatever you need. What time should I bring him?”

“I suppose dinner will be ruined with the snacks from the movies Henry picked. How about 5?” A small smile played on her lips. He squeezed her hand lightly still touching her.

“I can do that. What’s on the agenda?” He didn’t let her hand go. Instead, his fingers lightly caressed her skin as she laid out their plans.

“Well,” she began looking down at their joined hands. “Movie night, scouting through the woods, and ice cream Sunday.” With her last phrase, she smirked.

He couldn’t help but smile, “Roland will be pleased. He’s been obsessed with the ice cream parlor since it started getting hotter. Do you need anything?”

She asked, “Do you?”

“I’m sorry?” His eyes focused on his hands now linking fingers with hers. He knew it wasn’t right, but it felt nice.

“When was the last time you were away from Roland for a weekend?”

“Never,” he admitted.

“I thought so. What will you do while he’s with me?” To his surprise, she brought her other hand up and started playing with the strings on the sleeve of his sweater.

“I’m not sure. I’m used to having him around. Even when…” He stopped himself from mentioning Marian, but it was hard to avoid. “I’m usually the one to care for him,” he finished.

His pain was obvious, but she seemed to easily distract him. “When Henry was little, he’d spend weekends with my father. They’d go to a baseball game or to the zoo. My father would tell him stories about pirates and Neverland.

“I’d spend the whole weekend in my pajamas and cook or I would play the piano. I had a keyboard and I’d spend hours playing while Simon was at work.”

He smiled at the memory and asked, “Sounds lovely, who is Simon? Your husband?”

At the sound of his name, her eyes widened, and she jerked her hands away from him. “He was,” she said.

“Regina.” He stood when she pushed from her desk and walked to the window. She wrapped her arms around her and leaned on the window sill. Outside the rain fell in small drops. The ground slowly darkening and the sun disappearing behind a dark grey cloud.

A tear slid down her face when he walked to the window and faced her. “Hey, you don’t have to talk about it.” He brought his hand to her back and provided some comfort. For a few minutes, they stood like that in quiet. The rain pelting on the school roof echoed.

“I have some work I need to get done on the house. That’s what I’ll do with my weekend when I’m not thinking about Roland being a bother.” When she looked at him, he winked.

“He’s no bother.” She took a breath, “Robin, I…” She shook her head and lowered her forehead on his shoulder. His instinct was to pull her in and wrap his arms around her.

“I’m here for you. It’s gonna be okay,” he murmured into her hair. Inhaling her, he let himself close his eyes and wonder what it would be like to have her like this all the time. He couldn’t stop thinking about her or worrying about Henry. He was starting to lose sleep.

“It’s not that simple,” she said. After a minute or two, she surrendered and let her arms rest around him.

“What’s troubling you? I worry about you.” He pulled her in tighter and tried to provide a secure hold to make her more comfortable. Selfish reasons for having her close played a part too.

She didn’t respond with words but let her head rest on his shoulder and let her body lean into him. After a moment, he pulled back to look at her tearful eyes. She tried to speak but cleared her throat.

“When you’re ready, I’m willing to listen,” he said. He leaned in to kiss her cheek softly. Regina turned her head slightly and he was a touch from kissing her when they heard a gasp from the doorway.

“I’m so sorry,” Mary Margaret said. Standing awkwardly in the doorway, she seemed unsure of what to say.

Robin stepped back and released Regina who immediately walked across the room to a cubby. Picking up a stack of papers, she handed them to Mary Margaret. “I had all but one student tested. Gail has been absent all week. I contacted Archie to do a home visit.”

Mary Margaret nodded, “Thanks. I’ll check in and see what’s happening with her. Did you get the invite?”

“I did but I have Henry and Roland this weekend. I’m skipping it. Rain check?” Regina glanced back at Robin who was looking down at his phone.

“Sure. Let me know. Sorry to interrupt, I didn’t mean to…” Her cheeks were red, and she was a bit embarrassed.

“Don’t worry about it, thanks, Mary Margaret.” The woman nodded and rushed out of the room with the stack of tests under her arm.

“I’ve gotta run. Roland is waiting on me but let me know if there’s anything you need. I’ll pick it up and drop it off with you for the weekend. I should tell you he hangs a necklace above him while he sleeps.”

“A necklace?” Regina went back to sit at her desk and began gathering her belongings.

“His mum gave it to him and he’s rather fond of it,” he explained. He couldn’t help every time he thought of Marian, the vein in his forehead pulsed and he great angry.

“I see. I’m sure we can work something out,” she said not looking at him. The interrupted kiss caused her to withdrawal. She was putting her notebooks in the cubby under her desk. Her planner was put into the drawer as she unplugged her laptop and put it into her bag.

He stood watching her under his brows as he typed out a text with his thumb to let Widow Lucas know he was on his way. “There’s something else.”

Regina glanced at him as she stood to put a stack of books on a shelf, “Oh?” She didn’t stop moving as she put the books in a row. A folder with laminated sheets was put into a filing cabinet in the corner he’d not seen before.

“Regina, if Roland is gonna be at your house this weekend, I need to ask something serious.” She mumbled an acknowledged Mmmhmm and kept moving around the room. “Could you stop for a minute?” He was frustrated with her busy pacing and tiding up when nothing seemed to need it.

She turned when she deposited a box of crayons into a bin. “I’m sorry, what is it?”

When he had her undivided attention, he asked, “Are there any guns in your house?”

“What?” He saw the defensiveness before it even would register most people.

“Look, I know you’ve got a lot going on, but I need to make sure Roland stays safe. I never said anything about the gun I saw in the trunk of your car. I didn’t feel it was my place, but my son is going into your home. I need to know.”

Her face paled a bit and she let out a long sigh, “I keep them in a locked safe. He can’t get to them.”

“Why do you need them?” His curiosity never seemed to stop pushing him into asking personal questions. It was beyond the apparent attraction he held for her. It was a genuine concern.

“That’s really none of your business. As I said, they are locked up. If you don’t feel comfortable letting Roland stay, you’re more than willing to see for yourself.”

Was she inviting him to go inspect her house? Who would do that? “It’s not that I don’t trust you,” he tried.

He saw her roll her eyes, “Robin, you have a right to be worried, but I’d never put him or Henry at risk. They are strictly for protection, nothing more.”

“Regina, I’ve tried really hard to stay out of it, but I can’t help it. What’s happened to you? Please, tell me.” He took her hands and pulled her to him. She tried to take steps back, but he held to her tightly.

“I have to go, Henry is waiting for me. Please, let me go.” He held tighter until her steps ended with her back to the wall. When her back hit the wall, she yelped and tried to push away. “Please,” she began to beg.

“Hey,” he said in a hushed tone. He took her face in his hands, “I’m not gonna hurt you. I’d never do that. Shh,” he cooed when she began to shake. “It’s alright.” His eyes met hers and he saw the fear behind her mask.

Overcome with emotion or maybe stress, she reached up and grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him in until he stumbled forward, and she kissed him. For a moment, they stood unmoving. Lips locked, he could taste the tea she’s been drinking. He could smell her perfume as his head lightened.

When she sighed, he leaned in and drew her in. His lips coaxed hers open. They went from nibbles to longer desperate kisses. Robin felt a surge of helplessness that she’d initiated this. He wasn’t sure how far to push it.

A part of him felt wrong for allowing himself to indulge. Another part of him wanted to forget all inhibitions and devour her. He was afraid he’d scare her if he went either way. He’d been feeling vulnerable since Marian and his feelings were fragile.

When her arms wrapped around his waist and under his coat, something sprung him into action. He opened and tasted, his hands clutched her hips, and his body nearly crushed her against the wall. They were wrapped into one another struggling to breathe for several minutes.

Robin felt her hands untuck his shirt and slide up his back with her nails raking along the way. He felt tingles in his belly as she wrapped her fingers over his shoulders. In response, his lips separated from hers and closed over the nape of her neck.

Her pulse was beating irradicably, her breaths came in short spurts, and she felt like she could fall over at any minute. When her legs began to buckle, he reached down and picked her up by the back of her thighs. Her legs wrapped around his waist.

She put her fingers through his hair to pull him back up to meet her waiting mouth. His hands were molding her hips, breasts, and rested on her face. He slowed the kiss slowly until there was nothing but soft touches as their breathing slowed.

When he felt calm, he rested his forehead on hers and took deep breaths. He heard her do the same and opened his eyes to see her staring at him. Her eyes were full of doubt and apprehension.

“I’m sorry,” she said and burst into tears. Her face was buried under his jacket against his chest as she released soft sobs. The only thing he could do was hold her despite the awkwardness of their position.

“It’s okay, shh, please don’t cry,” he murmured into her ear. He caressed soft circles with his fingers along her back and up and down her arms. “I wish you could trust me enough to confide in me,” he whispered.

It only made her cry harder and it broke his heart. He didn’t say another word as she fell apart against him.

Later, when she was calm, he set her down and walked her to her car after they gathered their things. She put her bag in the back and had her jacket wrapped around her to shield her from the wind. “I…”

Robin reached up and put a finger over her lips, “Don’t.” He raked her hair behind her ear, “Go home and rest. I’ll stop by on Friday if that works for you,” he smiled.

Regina nodded, “Okay.” He leaned forward and kissed her and helped her into her car. When he closed the door, he stood until she pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the street.

A cut he hadn’t known split open and it felt like he was bleeding. That bit of affection she’d shown him, opened the wound Marian ripped open. It had been a long time since he’d felt that connection with someone. He was scared to crave any more than she gave him.

He sat in his car for several minutes before he felt calm and settled enough to pick up Roland.

*

In a shadowed alley, Simon sat on a closed trash bin seething. His face was red, and his blood pressure was elevated. He clenched his fists and watched Sabrina with another man.

The way he kept his hand at her lower back walking through the parking lot made his neck ache. The hairs on the back of his neck rose, he felt tingles all over his head. Anger.

Simon watched as Sabrina put her bag in the backseat of her car and turn. The look on her face puzzled him, though. He’d rarely seen her look so apologetic, so sincere. Usually, she kept her eyes down and away from him.

As he pulled up the binoculars and looked inside, he could see more clearly. Tears were in her eyes; her lip trembled a little. He sized up the man who now held his finger over her mouth. He’d gage him at 5’8 or 5’9 maybe 250 give or take. It was hard to tell with his thick coat.

Simon watched intently as the man leaned in and kissed Sabrina. He felt his blood boil as he watched her get into the car and drive away. His instinct was to run out and attack the man who dared put his hands on his wife, but he had to bide his time.

Instead, he watched the man sit in his car and rest his head on the steering wheel. For minutes, he didn’t move, and Simon could only wonder what relationship he shared with his beloved Sabrina. What was she called here? Where was his son?

When the man drove out of the lot, he emerged from the alley and walked to the side door of the school he saw them exit. He tried the door, but it was closed. “Damn,” he cursed.

Rushing, he jumped into his jeep and pulled the black hoodie over his head. Driving down the main street, he saw the man’s car. Unable to stop himself, he followed at a distance.

The man stopped at a bed and breakfast, Simon thought it was curious. Stopping a few blocks away, he watched the man exit and run inside avoiding the downfall of rain that just began.

For twenty minutes, Simon waited until the man came running out with a small boy huddled in a blanket at his side. When they were in the car, Simon started his car and followed them home. The house was modest, big enough to be of some value. The boy was ushered in, and the lights in the house turned on.

Simon parked his jeep several blocks down the road and put on a raincoat he kept for instances like this. Two hours later, he trudged through the mud and made camp twenty feet outside of Robin’s house.

“Now, I wait,” he said. His plan was going to be perfect. 


	15. Awakened Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A VIOLENT SCENE THAT MAY BE TRIGGERING TO SOME. READ WITH CAUTION.

Regina sat with Mary Margaret in the teacher’s lounge during lunch. With salads on the table and water bottles, they ate alone. The lounge wasn’t usually this empty, but some teachers were still testing.

They’d yet to talk about what Mary Margaret walked in on. Regina was hoping to avoid the subject and brought up the teachers retreat. “How many did you get to sign up for the retreat?”

“We’ve got 17 as of this morning, 18 if you count Gold. He’s decided to tag along.”

“I’m sure that’ll be fun,” Regina laughed. Stan could be tough and tended to bring the energy of the group down. He wasn’t very socially accepted among the teachers.

“He’s not that bad, but I’m hoping Belle can distract him. I think he’s got a little crush,” she said.

“It’s more than little. I see him following her around in the cafeteria when she’s helping with lunch monitors. I saw them yesterday and he was sitting there watching her. It’s sweet.”

Mary Margaret gave her a sidelong look, “Sounds familiar.”

“What?” Regina put her fork down to look directly at her. When she avoided her eyes, Regina sighed. “This is about yesterday.”

“Regina, I’m happy for you. There’s nothing wrong with it, but I’ll admit I was surprised.”

“It’s not what you think,” she tried. Mary Margaret raised her brows and pouted her lips. “Okay, we had a moment, but I…There’s just so many things I could use as an excuse not to get involved. The big one? He’s married.”

Regina threw her fork down and shoved her plate aside. It made her feel embarrassed and mortified to be caught by a woman she admired. “I’m not that woman, Mary Margaret. I don’t talk about it, but I’m still married myself.”

“Are you?” She turned her body to listen closely.

“I’ve been separated for years but the papers never went to a judge. It’s a long boring story I won’t get into. Robin is newly separated from his wife and I can’t help but think if she was here it would be different.”

“Mmm,” she swallowed her food and took a sip of water. “That’s not true. I know Robin and Marian and I can tell you that they’ve had problems long before she left for Africa. He was devastated when she pulled away, but he’s come to terms with it.”

“But, he’s still married, and Roland is too young to understand. I just…”

“Let me ask you this,” she said. “How do you feel despite all the outside stuff going on?”

“That’s irrelevant. It’s not a good idea, trust me. Trouble follows me.” Regina thought of Simon and how she’d never want to put him or anyone in danger. Despite her fears, she couldn’t help ignoring her feelings. But, she had self-control, most of the time.

“Can I confess something?” Mary Margaret put her trash in a bag and asked, “You done?” Regina nodded, and she gathered the trash and put it in the bin in the corner. When she came back and say, “I saw you and Robin by your car yesterday.”

“Okay, what does that have to do with anything?”

“I saw the way he was looking at you and he’s infatuated. Robin doesn’t look at anyone like that. And, I saw him kiss you, that’s not nothing.”

Regina’s cheeks warmed, and she averted her eyes. There was more than that kiss she felt embarrassed about. It wasn’t wise to talk about it. It was on her mind and she couldn’t stop thinking about it.

“I know. I didn’t come here to find romance or to get myself involved in a situation like this. I came to give Henry a good place to grow up.”

“Hey,” Mary Margaret stopped her. “No one is saying you have to do anything about it. I’m just saying that he’s got his eye on you and he’s not easily infatuated. I’ve known him for years. It took him years to gather the courage to approach Marian.”

“Can you help me?”

“With?”

“Discouraging him? Is there anything I can do? It’s for his own good, really.”

“For his own good, or yours?” Mary Margaret put her hand on Regina’s. “I told you I wouldn’t ask and I’m still going to honor that promise. I just feel that whatever brought you here is stopping you from opening up to anyone.”

“That’s not true, I have you. I’ve told you more about my past than I ever have. I trust you. So, please,” her voice trembled. “I don’t want to hurt him.”

“Then don’t. Sooner or later your heart will find it’s way to happiness. I believe that, Regina. You have to have hope and allow yourself to make connections. You have to stop hiding.”

Regina stood and walked to the window, “I’m not hiding, I just don’t think I can. It’s harder than you might think. I don’t stay anywhere long. Every time we move, it gets harder and harder to start over. I like it here.”

“Regina, I’m here for you. If you ever want to unburden yourself. I won’t ask, but you seem like you need to talk about it. It’s eating at you,” she said.

“I appreciate it, I really do. I just…I’m not ready,” she said.

“Okay, well I have to get back. Will you stop by my room before you leave?”

“Yea, I’ll come to pick up the books and give you the new curriculum cards,” Regina said.

Mary Margaret squeezed her arm in comfort and walked out of the room.

Alone, Regina stared out the window and thought back to the last day with Simon.

*

_Simon entered the kitchen from the mudroom after a long day at work. He’d been out on assignment for the last few days. Regina and Henry were working on homework at the table and eating pickles._

_A 6-year-old Henry’s face lit up when he saw his dad coming in, “Daddy!” He ran with little padded feet and jumped into his arms._

_Simon laughed, “Hey, kiddo. Did you miss me?”_

_“Of course. I hope you didn’t give your mom a hard time.” He reached up and fixed his ruffled hair._

_“I was good, and we learned new words. I got to count to a high number,” he beamed._

_Simon patted him on the head as he put him down, “Good job. Go on upstairs and get in the bath, hey?”_

_Henry looked to his mom, “Can you come read me a bedtime story?”_

_Regina nodded, “In a little bit. Listen to your dad.” She swallowed as she saw her son start up the stairs._

_Simon walked to her and sat down and put his hand around her waist. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, “Hi.”_

_Regina tried to smile, “How did it go?” Her hands were busy cleaning up the papers on the table and trying to gather the food trash._

_“It was the same shit, we camped out and caught a perp. Did you miss me?” He moved her blonde hair behind her shoulder and leaned in to press a kiss to the side of her neck._

_Regina closed her eyes and nodded, “I did.” Her skin felt like it was crawling, and the panic started to take over. Taking a deep breath, she swallowed the tears welling up. It was only a matter of time before he snapped._

_“Let me clean up and make you something. Are you hungry?” She felt his grip tighten a little before loosening._

_“The guys and I picked up dinner at Sally’s. I’ll take a beer. Clean up those mugs,” he said._

_Regina stood on wobbling feet and discarded the trash. When she picked up the mugs and put them in the sink, her hand was caught in his before she could turn on the water. “What are the rules?”_

_“Simon, please.” Her voice trembled as his voice carried._

_“I give you chances, and you keep breaking them. Didn’t we have this conversation last week?” His grip on her hand tightened and her fingers were being crushed._

_If she cried out, he’d make it worse. She ground her teeth and tasted blood. “Yes, sir,” she said._

_He leaned in and whispered, “Five minutes.” He let her hand go and walked down the hall. Regina let a few tears fall and opened and closed her hand. Her body began to shake as she took small steps toward “The Room.” When she reached the door, she raised her hand and knocked twice._

_“Enter,” he said. The den was dark for the curtains being drawn. Candles were lit in the corner and a towel was on the floor in its usual spot. She stood just inside the door and waited for instruction._

_Simon was pouring himself a glass of scotch. That meant it was going to be a bad night. Panic was edging it’s way out as she stood shaking. Her mind started going through what she needed to do._

_This was the last straw for her. One of her best friends was helping her get out. In a matter of minutes, she’d gather Henry into a car and drive away. Forever. But, first, she had to withstand one more time._

_Her eyes were on the towel when she heard him, “Come.” Taking steps, she knew if she didn’t fight, it would go faster. She stood beside the towel and waited. “Take off your shirt,” he said._

_He stood sipping from his glass as she removed her shirt. His eyes never left hers as she stood there quietly. “I’m ready,” she said._

_He set his glass down and opened a closet door to reveal a selection of belts. He chose one with small holes in it. “Step on the towel and turn around.” Regina followed his rules._

_Regina turned and bit her lip as she waited. For two long minutes, only breathing could be heard in the room. “I think I’ll give you six tonight.” Her eyes closed tightly. It was the highest number in months._

_“Yes, sir,” she managed. It was always unexpected when the belt slapped across her back. The first one came, and she almost cried out. Her teeth tightly clung to her lip. Each slap was harder than the last. When number six hit, she felt dripping down her back. There would be bruises and marks again._

_When he was done, he said, “Step off.” Regina did, and he picked it up and wiped her back. She jumped when she felt something cold touch her skin. “Relax, it’s a cold pack. It’ll minimize the bruising.”_

_“Thank you,” she cried. When it was over, she cried as much as she could. He allowed it then. It made it worse when he turned her and kissed her softly on the lips. “I love you, Sabrina. It’s why I’m hard on you.”_

_“I love you, too.” He helped her put her shirt back on and gave her permission to go upstairs. Regina turned to look back at Simon as he sat at his desk. He tipped his glass to her and took a drink._

_That was the last time she saw Simon Thompson. The last time she laid eyes on a monster._

_*_

Regina closed her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks. A voice behind her startled her, “Hi.” Stuck in memory, she jumped forward and hit her head on the window bars.

“Ow,” she hissed and touched her head.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” she said frustrated. Turning she came face to face with Robin who looked concerned. She only glared at him.

“Regina, you’re not fine. You’re crying and you’re shaking.”

Assessing herself, she felt how out of control her memory made her. How scared she was of Robin walking towards her. Panic started to rise in her chest and she backed up against the wall.

Picking up on her energy, he stopped before he could get close, “Regina take a breath.” He waited a moment before saying, “In and out, breathe. Now.”

Feeling light-headed, she gasped when she finally inhaled a deep breath. “That’s it. Again, in through your nose and out your mouth.” She took a deep breath. “Again.” He watched her closely breathe in and out slowly.”

He took a step forward and she looked down at his hands. He halted again and said, “Again. Keep breathing.” He inched towards her slowly each time she took a breath. Slowly, she relaxed and seemed to calm down.

Robin took a bottle of water off the counter and handed it to her. “Drink some water,” he said softly. She took the bottle and drank deeply. “Slower,” he said taking the bottle from her.

“I’m okay,” she said. Taking another breath, she held her hand out for the water. “I’m okay.”

Robin handed her the water, “Slow,” he said. Regina took sips and felt like herself again. “We have to stop meeting like this,” he said.

Unamused, she shot him a glare, “You have a habit of sneaking up on me.”

“I’m sorry,” he said genuinely. “In my defense, I walked two feet in the door when I announced myself. I’ve learned you jump any time I catch you off guard.” He smirked at her, but his eyes were still assessing.

“I was distracted,” she admitted. Taking a seat, she crossed her legs and leaned back in the chair.

He pulled up a chair and sat next to her, he took her hand and started massaging between her thumb and forefinger. “It’s a default with you, it seems. We did agree to meet in your office, but I figured you’d be here.”

“Mary Margaret and I were having lunch,” she said. She tried to pull her hand free and he held tighter. “Let me go.”

Robin let her hand slip out of his grip, but when she tried to stand, he put his hands on her thighs to stop her. “Wait.”

“Robin…” She was frustrated, embarrassed, and not fully calm.

“Take another minute. You’re still shaking.” He took the leg of her chair and pulled her next to him. He saw her flinch when their chairs clung together. “Relax,” he said. He draped an arm over her and with gentle strokes, rubbed her upper arm up and down.

At first, he could feel her shaking and it bothered him. It took several minutes before she sat still. He turned to look at her and saw her eyes were closed and she was taking deep and slow breaths. With a soft voice, he asked, “You wanna tell me what brought this on?”

Her eyes flashed open and she jerked her head to look at him. He reached up and used the pad of his thumb to wipe away her tears. She shook her head and looked down to avoid his eyes. “One of these days, you’ll change your mind.” He kissed her temple and rested his forehead on hers.

“Maybe,” she said. They sat for a few more minutes while she pulled out a compact from her purse and fixed her makeup. When her face was clear of any tear streaks, she stood. “Thank you,” she said sincerely.

“Come here,” he said. He took her into his arms and hugged her tightly. Inhaling her perfume and feeling the warmth of her body delighted him. “I want you to be happy, Regina.”

“That doesn’t feel possible,” she admitted. Pulling back, he took her face in his hands, gently brushing her cheek with his thumbs. “This isn’t right.”

“It feels right to me,” he said before leaning in and covering her mouth with his. They shared a long slow deep kiss. He moved his hands into her hair to secure her closer. It did feel right, and he felt connected to her.

For the first time in more than a year, he felt connected to a woman. It may be foolish, but he let himself indulge in her. She was a woman who needed a connection more than he did. He held her closer and felt her arms wrap around him.

“Would Ms. Mills and Mr. Locksley report to the testing center?” Gold’s voice boomed through the intercom system jolting them apart.

“Come on, we better get going.” He took her hand and they walked out of the room together.

*

When the final bell rang, Will walked into Robin’s classroom. “Hey, mate. Fine weather we have, wanna go fishing?”

Robin looked up and smiled, “Sounds like my kind of night.” Robin grabbed his files and shoved them into his bag. “Let me just stop in here for a minute,” he said as he closed the door.

Robin knocked on the door across the hall and Regina looked up from her computer. This time, she didn’t seem to jump. Her attention was focused on her computer. “Heading out?”

He stepped in a few feet, “Yea, you done?” It was their routine, he’d walk her to her car after school.

“Um, no. I’m gonna stay here a bit and work. I’ll see you tomorrow,” she looked behind him. “Is someone out there?” She heard shuffling of feet and whistling.

Robin gestured, “Yea, this is Will. One of my mates, you met at the poker game.” Will stepped in the room and waved.

“Right, hello,” she said.

“Hey, there. Robin, the sun’s only up so many hours.” Will was rushing him.

“Excuse his manners, he knows better.” Robin shoved Will toward the door, “Give us a minute,” he said.

“Night,” she said as Will rolled his eyes and walked down the hall.

Robin walked around her desk and turned her chair as he crouched down. “Are you feeling better?” His fingers played with the edge of her hair.

“I’m fine,” she said.

“How many times have you said that to people? The truth, Regina.”

In a whisper, she admitted, “I’m not fine. Happy?” She shrugged.

“There will come a time when you stop feeling that way. A time when you can wake up and know that everyone isn’t out to hurt you.” He glanced down at her clenched fists. “Are those for me?”

“No,” she said relaxing her hands. “I wasn’t…that’s not how I feel, Robin. I just…my circumstances aren’t as simple as you might imagine. I wish…” Shaking her head, she knew she shouldn’t trust anyone with her secret.

“Regina, please. Tell me something. Anything,” he begged. “I can’t help but feel this connection, I know you feel it too.”

“It’s not that that easy, Robin. Listen to yourself.”

“What does that mean? I’m trying to help you, I want…”

“You want what? What do you want?” She felt the connection but didn’t trust herself or him to allow it to grow.

“You can tell me anything,” he said. “You can trust me, I won’t tell anyone.” He took her arms and pulled her as close as he could manage crouched the way he was. “Let me in.”

“What if I did? If I poured it all out and told you what I’ve lived, what I’ve done, you’d turn away. It isn’t pretty, it’s messy and I’ve done things that can never be forgiven. I’m not a good person. I’m a monster.”

“The woman I know is the furthest thing from a monster, Regina.”

“That’s not even my name. I…Let me up.” He stood and stepped back so she could stand and pace. “I’ve made a lot of mistakes and sacrificed a lot to be where I am. I can’t screw it up, not for Henry.”

“I’m not asking you to. I’m asking you to let me in. I won’t tell a soul, you can trust me. Regina, whatever your name is, I need…”

“What? You need what?”

“You,” he said simply. “I feel something so deeply when I’m with you, it scares me. But, I need it for me. I need to feel connected and I do. I feel drawn to you and I don’t want to lose that.”

“You’re married, Robin. I’m still married. This isn’t right.”

“What do you feel? Tell me you don’t feel the same and I’ll walk out this door and let you be.”

She scoffed, “Just like that?” She saw his jaw jump as he tightened it.

He took a step towards her, “If you tell me, you don’t feel this connection, I’ll walk away.” He took another step and reached out for her. “Tell me you don’t want me.” When he wrapped his arms around her, he trembled. “Tell me.”

“I can’t,” she breathed.

“Thank, God,” and kissed her. He devoured every ounce she gave him and took what he could. When he felt himself losing it, he heard Will clear his throat and pulled back.

“Mate, the sun is setting. Get a move on,” he smirked at them.

Robin turned and kissed her one last time very sweetly, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She nodded as he walked down the hall and punched Will in the arm. She heard their laughter recede as she sat down and smiled.  _Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to let him in_ , she thought. 


	16. Forced Trust

Roland sat in the backseat of his father’s car on the way to Regina’s and asked questions non-stop. It was nice to see his son excited about staying a weekend with Henry, but he wished he’d miss him a little.

“Roland, you’re going to see the roses and you already asked me about the movie. Relax, we’re almost there,” Robin told him.

“Do you think Regina will let us eat in the living room or will she be like mama? Always sit at the table with napkins,” he imitated his mother a little too well.

“You will follow whatever Rules, Ms. Mills has for you, do you understand?” Robin turned down the street and spotted the white house she described. He’d not driven down this street often enough to know exactly where she lived.

“Yes, daddy,” he said. They pulled up outside the white house and stared. “Wow, she lives in a mansion,” he said in awe. Robin didn’t disagree, but he didn’t say anything. What he did see what the curtains were drawn, and the house looked empty.

“Come on,” he instructed. Roland undid his seatbelt and waited for his father to open the door. Robin took his hand and grabbed a duffle bag from the trunk. “I want you on your best behavior.”

Roland nodded as they came to a small black gate. Robin lifted the latch that led them along a brick path to the front door. Robin glanced around, her car parked in the driveway, the window curtains drawn.

When he reached the first step, a red light caught his attention. A camera inside of a light post stood staring at him. He lifted his hand and used the doorknocker. He heard pangs like buttons were being pushed. When the door opened, he came face to face with Henry.

“Hi, mom says to come inside. She’ll be right down.” Henry told them to go into a small sitting room where Robin was afraid to let Roland touch anything. Turning, he noticed Henry punched in buttons to an alarm again.

Henry entered the room and said, “You can sit down, we don’t use this room. Well, I don’t. Mom likes to read in here. Hey, Roland.”

“Hi, can we see your dinosaurs yet?” Robin chuckled at his son’s enthusiasm.

“Yea, but we gotta wait until after lunch. Mom’s rules.” Henry shrugged and flopped down on the couch. A loud beep sounded, and Henry shot up and walked into the hallway. “Yea?”

“Did you set it?”

“Yes, mom.”

“Good. I’ll be right down.”

Robin watched Roland looking up on the mantel of the fireplace. A picture of an old man with wise eyes and a kind smile stared back at us. “Who’s that?” Roland seemed interested in the picture.

“My grandpa, but he died.” Henry looked rather sad at the fact. Before Roland could ask any questions, Regina walked into the room.

“I’m sorry, I got caught up with some laundry.” Robin tried not to let on that he was shocked at her attire. “Hey, buddy. Are you hungry?” She knelt in her jeans and blouse. She looked casual and comfortable.

“I could eat,” he said. The room erupted in chuckles.

“Come on, I’ll make something for all of us.” She stood and offered her hand to him. He slid his hand in hers easily and they walked to a large kitchen. Robin instantly was envious. His kitchen was small and not very practical. But, hers was large and it looked like she used it quite often.

A large island encompassed the center with dark granite countertops and white cabinets. It made him smile to see the chandelier at the center of the room. Glancing around, her bare feet caught his attention. Her nails were painted red.

There was another intercom box in the kitchen and he wondered why a house would need such a thing. He played with the buttons, “Weird thing to find in a house this old,” he commented.

Regina shrugged, “I had those put in, actually. Alright,” she gained the boys’ attention. “Sandwiches?” The boys nodded enthusiastically, and Roland gave a shout of hurray. Regina smiled and turned to open the refrigerator.

“Henry, set the table, please.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Robin noticed Regina’s shoulders tense before he stopped and said, “I’m sorry, mom.”

“It’s okay. Go on,” she coaxed. Packages of deli meat, cheese, and vegetables were pulled from the fridge and put on the island.

“Can I be of any assistance?” He looked at her across the island and smiled. He noted a slight blush creep up her cheeks.

“Behind you.” He turned to see a dark door. “Top shelf you’ll find a bag of chips.” Robin opened the door and noticed gallons of water on the floor, can goods line the next two shelves, another held boxes of cereal, pop tarts, and crackers. The top shelf had a few bags of chips and a black lockbox.

He tried to ignore the fact that she kept a gun in her kitchen. He took the bag of chips and closed the door. He set it on the island and looked in the dining room to see the boys putting plates and napkins on the table. He took the opportunity and walked around the island deliberately to place the bag of chips next to her.

“How can I help,” he asked bumping his hip on hers. She smiled as her hands were separating meats into stacks with cheese.

“You can turn the oven on to 350. Henry likes his toasted,” she said.

“Smart man, I do too,” he said. Robin turned on the oven to preheat and noted another lockbox tucked under the cabinet. His stomach twisted a little to know she had reason to have guns in more than one place in a room.

When he walked back toward her, she was already finished putting the vegetables in stacks. “Can you hand me a baking sheet? There,” she pointed.

He complied and watch her put the bread and meats on the sheet. The empty slice put above to get the same toasting as the bottom. She slipped it in the oven and turned on a timer, he made his move.

When she stood, he put his arms around her from behind and kissed the side of her neck after moving her hair out of the way. “You look beautiful,” he said. He nibbled up to her ear and whispered, “You smell amazing too.”

“Robin, the boys,” she tried. Her thoughts floated away as he turned her and captured her mouth with his. She enveloped him close and indulged. He kept it light but his fingers attempted to edge under her shirt and up her back. Before he could get past her waistline, she went rigid.

He pulled back, “What is it?” She grabbed his hands and pushed them back to him.

“Nothing, I need to..”

“Regina?” To her delight and relief, Roland walked into the kitchen as she stepped back.

“The table is set, Regina.”

“Thank you, baby. I think,” she heard the timer on the oven sound. “Yep. That’s the buzzer. It’s ready,” she smiled.

Putting together the rest of the sandwiches, Robin helped her carry them to the table and they sat and ate lunch together. Robin couldn’t stop wondering what he’d done wrong. Throughout lunch, she avoided his eyes and talked only to the boys.

*

When the boys were fed, they’d all walked outside as promised so Roland could see the rose bushes. Regina had hired someone to care for the grounds.

While they were outside, Henry was showing Roland something, and Robin asked, “Did I do something wrong?”

Regina turned to look at him, “No, I just…” She absently pulled her shirt down. It made him wonder if she was uncomfortable with her body. It dawned on him that he’d never seen her in a short-sleeved shirt.

He took her hand to stop her from walking when the boys turned the corner to an entrance of a small garden. A large apple tree stood at the center and he heard Roland get excited about a fairy village built on the ground over the water pipe.

“Wait.” He held her waist and asked, “What is it?” He noticed her eyes were darting around and she looked on edge. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen her like this. “Is it me?”

To his surprise, she kissed him lightly, “No, stop thinking that you’ve done something wrong.” To accentuate her words, she kissed him longer, slower, and more deeply. When they were lost in one another, they were forced to pull back.

Rustling and branches breaking jolted Regina upright and they both turned to see someone dressed in dark green running up a hill and away from the house. “Who is that?”

Regina turned nearly white, “I don’t…Sammy,” she was whispering and clearly in shock.

“Who?” That seemed to snap her out of it a little bit with his arms around her he felt her trembling.

“Henry!” The boys came running at the shrill sound of her voice.

“What?” He had that same fear in his eyes. “Mom?”

“I’m so sorry baby,” she said as she pried Robin’s hands away. Henry’s face twisted up and he seemed to be having a non-verbal conversation with his mother he was left out of. Then she simply said, “Code Amber,” in a trembling tone.

“No! Not again…” he said. His face turned angry, but his eyes were large and turned to search for his surroundings. “It’s not fair!” He started crying and Regina took him into her arms. “I like it here,” he sobbed into her neck.

“I’m so sorry, baby,” she struggled to say.

“What’s wrong, daddy?” Robin was as clueless as his son.

“I don’t know. Regina…”

“Go,” she said and ushered Henry inside. The boy looked back before going inside the house and had tears in his eyes.

“Tell me what’s going on,” he said. Roland walked inside, and Robin reached out to grab Regina by the arms. When he was pulling her toward them, they heard something whoosh by them and slam into the wall with pieces of wood splinters shattering.

Regina screamed and pulled him with her until they got inside. “Henry, run to the basement!” She set the alarm and started running through the house until she found the boys outside the basement door. “Now!”

A few more holes were put into the house before Robin realized they were being shot at.

Robin ran behind her as a metal door slid open and they were enclosed inside. An elevator? Regina put in her hand and the reader scanned her fingerprints. Henry had Roland under his arm. “Regina, explain this to me. What the hell is going on?”

“I will,” she said trembling. He felt sympathy as he saw tears streaming down her face. He looked at the boys huddled together. “Ow,” she hissed and touched the side of her shoulder.

“You’re bleeding,” he said. He turned her to see that the bullet grazed her arm. Her sleeve was starting to soak through. She yelped when he touched the area. “I’m sorry,” he said. The metal door opened into a large room filled with bags, food, water, and a large safe.

“Take Roland to the bedroom,” she instructed nearly clenching her teeth. Henry moved without a word and Robin worried.

“No, I want him with me,” he said.

“He’ll be fine. This basement is safe. Let him go,” she said. “There’s a first aid kit in that bag,” she pointed.

Robin shot into action and grabbed the bag. Inside, he saw first aid supplies. He took several gauzes and said, “We need to take this off,” he said.

Regina sighed and unbuttoned her shirt. Underneath, she wore a spaghetti strap the color of burgundy. Slowly, he peeled the shirt from the wound.

Taking the gauze, he carefully wiped away some of the blood, “I’m sorry,” he said as she hissed. Taking a bottle of alcohol, he filled more gauze, “This is gonna hurt,” he said. He kept his eyes on her before he gently covered the wound.

He was amazed that she didn’t cry out. Her face turned red and tears gathered in her eyes, but she remained quiet. When the wound was clean, he assessed the damage. The bullet barely grazed her, but the skin was raw, red, and open. “You’ll be alright.”

He used more clean gauze and a wrap to bandage the wound. He took the shirt and started to pull, “Let’s take this off.” He noted she wouldn’t look at him when he pulled it down her arms. He clenched his jaw when he saw scars in long lines and deep grooves all down the back of her arms.

As the shirt was folded, he looked at her back and saw the same, “Dear, God.” It brought tears to his eyes to know she’d been treated like that. “Regina.” He didn’t want to touch her, but he softly took her hand. “What happened to you?”

Her eyes were trained on the wall, “My name isn’t Regina,” she started. He sat next to her and pulled her closer but was careful not to touch more than her hand gripped in his. She turned her head to look him in the eye, “My name is Sabrina Thompson.”

“Wait, you’re…” It shocked him and made his gut wrench. Her name had been on the news for years. A woman found dead in her home. Revived after being found face down in a swimming pool. The same woman accused of killing a family of four. A woman with many faces and deemed dangerous.

The woman before him was wanted by the police in connection to a strain of murders in her neighborhood. The news reported her husband recruited her and they worked as a team to kidnap, dismember, and burry young women with sons. That was the case until her husband decided to kill his wife.

The news reported she’d escaped from the hospital and never heard from again. It started to click, she was a former teacher, a mother, and an active member of her community. Slowly, he released her hand and questioned every moment he’d ever had with her.

Nausea filled his belly and he stood to find a small bathroom where he emptied his stomach. His eyes shot to the mirror and his anxiety went through the roof. Roland.

He came out of the bathroom, “Where is my son?”

Regina sat with her arms around her, “Henry’s room is down the hall,” she said defeated. He didn’t know what to do or say. He walked down the hall and saw the boys inside watching a movie on a small screen built in the wall.

He stood there in the hall for a long time unsure of what to do. He was in a basement with a woman who participated in unspeakable things. What the hell was he going to do to get out?

Slumping to the floor, he put his head in his hands and brought his knees up to his chest. He’d fallen in love with a monster. He allowed himself to cry for the first time. His luck with women had been spectacularly awful.

*

Regina stood and winced as she moved around the basement. Her secret was out and she had to leave and disappear. Taking the first aid kit, she shoved it inside the bag. Moving to the safe, she entered the code and pulled out another metal box. In her pocket, she had a keychain with a key to the box. Opening it, she took out money and the next identity.

With Simon outside, she didn’t get the box with Henry’s identity. Instead, she put her belongings in a purse and shoved it inside the duffle bag. Robin walked out to see her moving around. “I have to go,” she said.

“Where?” His voice was rough, and she knew he already hated her. It was going to be hard to ask him to trust her.

“I can’t tell you.” She put her duffel on the chair and went to a black trunk against the far wall. Another key to her chain opened the trunk. Inside he took out a black hoodie and winced as she put it over her shoulders. Taking in deep breaths, she tried to swallow the pain.

“I’ve called the police,” he said. Though, she wasn’t stupid. The first thing she did when she created this basement made it so there was no way to use a cellphone.

Standing, she unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off, there was no time for discretion. As she put her black jeans on, she saw him watching her every move. “No, you didn’t. There’s no service down here. I made sure of it,” she said.

She put on a black pair of socks and black army type boots with laces knotted at the tops. “What do you intend to do with Roland and me?” She glanced up and he looked genuinely worried that she’d hurt him. It made her stomach hurt. She never did anything Simon was involved with.

“Nothing, but I’m going to ask you to trust me.”

He scoffed, “How can I? You’re a…” He stopped himself and hung his head. His fingers scratched back and forth through his hair. He couldn’t say it out loud.

“A murderer? Monster?”

He looked up to see her head lifted, but her lip was trembling, her eyes were filled with tears. Could this woman he such fear in be capable of that. “Who are you?”

“There’s no time to get into it. In an hour, I’ll be gone and you’ll never see me again. But, I…” She started to cry openly. “I need you to do something for me…”

He was conflicted by the image the news projected and the woman he’d fallen for. “I don’t know…I don’t want to be involved in this.”

“You won’t be. At least not anything that would put you in jail. I need you to do something. I’m trusting you. I’ve never trusted anyone, and I’m forced to trust that you’ll do the right thing.”

“What are asking me to do?”

She looked toward the bedroom, “I…” She burst into tears again and took in a breath. She decided a short explanation would help her. “The man shooting outside is my husband.”

“I figured,” he said sarcastically.

Nodding, she huffed, “So, you know the story projected on the news. You believe it. This is pointless.”

“What is? Tell me, I deserve to know the truth after you dragged me into this.” His face was turning red, the vein on his temple protruding out of his skin.

Defeated, she sat, “I’m innocent,” she said. “I didn’t do what he said I did. But, Simon made it look like I did so that if I ever got caught, they’d never believe me.” She absently started to turn a ring around her finger in circles. “I didn’t know what he was doing.”

Robin didn’t say anything, he stood staring at her. It was all he could do, listen.

“Sammy was four when I found out. I brought him home from his soccer practice and I saw…” she choked on tears. Closing her eyes, she covered her mouth. “That poor girl was laying there. I couldn’t do anything. Simon…”

She paused, “His eyes were glassed over, he wasn’t there. I started to call the police and he…” Her body jerked, and she closed her arms around herself. “He took a belt and smacked me across the face with it.” She reached up to trace the scar above her lip.

He’d wondered where she’d gotten it, it had been something he found attractive. It drew his eyes to her lips often. To know that he’d hit her, made his blood boil. If she was telling the truth.

“The next morning, he’d put her body in the trunk of my car and taken her somewhere. All I knew was there were pieces of her hair still in it. I couldn’t use a trunk of a car for a year after that.”

Her eyes were still trained on the floor like she was looking into the past. “Simon made it impossible for me to do anything, always fearful that I’d tell someone. So, he when he picked another girl…” She closed her eyes and clenched them tightly.

“He used my credit card to buy tarps and a saw,” she whispered. “Each time, there was something easily tracked back to me. I couldn’t stop him. Then, when he knew I wouldn’t turn him in, he made it impossible to leave his side.”

She reached up and rubbed the back of her arms. To that, he remembered the scars on her skin. Those were real, he knew. For that, he could sympathize with her. He saw her lips tremble, her tears fall. The part of him that had fallen for her softened.

“How did he do that?” She flinched when he spoke. It angered him that she was afraid of him when he was afraid of her.

“He set rules and when I broke them…” Her face changed from fearful to angry. He’d never seen her look angry before. “There were consequences even when it wasn’t my fault. It didn’t matter to him, it was the belt or his teeth.”

Robin frowned, “Teeth?”

“It doesn’t matter. What matters is that I got away and I’m never going back. You can believe what you want,” she said standing. Turning to him, he took a step back. “I need you to…”

“To keep your secret?” he guessed. Her jaw jumped, and she shook her head.

“No, I want you to keep Sammy safe,” she said. That was not at all what he was expecting her to ask. “Will you?”

Robin was speechless. 


	17. Bed of Sorrow

He looked at her incredulously, “What?”

“I can’t take him, Simon is outside. It’s too risky. Once I’m gone, I’ll alert the authorities. You have to keep him safe, please.” She stepped to him and took his hands in her grip. “Robin, I’m trusting you with the most important thing in my life.”

Her voice broke, she had wide eyes. “You’re telling the truth, aren’t you?” He could see it clear as day in her eyes. She wasn’t a monster, but she’d married one. She’d been running so long.

“Will you take care of my son?” Tears streamed down her face, “I’ll come back when I know it’s safe, but you won’t hear from me. You won’t be able to contact me.”

“Regina don’t go. We’ll call the police, they’ll handle it.”

“That’s not my name, I told you. And they’ll never believe me. It’s too much for anyone to.” She released his hands.

He took her face in his hands, “You’ll always be Regina to me. Let me help.” He wiped her tears.

“You can’t,” she whispered.

“So, you’ll leave and what? I raise your son? Regina, that’s madness. What will he do without you? He needs his mother.”

“I know, but I can’t stay here. It’s more dangerous for me. Promise me something,” she said.

“Anything,” he said.

“Don’t let anyone find out who Sammy is. As far as anyone is concerned, He’s Henry Mills. In the safe upstairs, his documents are there. Take them with you when you leave. The code is my name, Sabrina. Okay?” He stood unsure of what to say. “Robin.”

“I heard you, but I can’t…This is just…” It was all too much. “Stay, please. I won’t let anything happen to you.” It felt like he was losing her. “I promise.” He kissed her softly.

“You can only do so much, this is out of your control. There’s nothing you can do to change what Simon did. I can’t erase it. I have to go.” A tear slipped out. She leaned in and kissed him deeply.

“But, I…” He leaned his forehead against hers. His heart was breaking.

“I know,” she said. He wrapped his arms around her. A tear slipped down his cheek.

“Mom?” He felt her tremble when she heard him speak.

Regina pulled away and turned to her son, “I need to talk to you.”

Robin glanced at Henry with sympathy, “I’ll go check on Roland.” He walked around the corner and down the hall.

“Sammy, I need you to listen to me,” she began.

“You never call me that, what’s going on?” He watched her wipe her tears.

“We need a new plan. A new mission, okay?” Sitting down, she took him with her to sit in her lap.

“Where this time?” His tone of voice made her stop and take a minute.

“In this life, we are constantly looking over our shoulder. Always running and you deserve better than that.” Regina took his face and kissed his forehead, “I love you, but I need to make a really hard decision.”

“Tell me,” he said. He knew his mother more than anyone.

“You’re staying with Robin. He’ll take care of you while I’m gone.”

“But…”

“No. You need to listen to me,” she said. “You are gonna stay here. Henry Mills is your name, do you understand me?”

“Yes.”

“The story Robin will tell people is that I had to take care of my sick mother. I had to go suddenly. No one will know where I am. I won’t be able to contact you.”

“You said we’d always be together,” he pouted.

“I know baby, but your dad found us. I can’t risk you getting hurt. I go alone until I can come back. Promise me you’ll stay safe.”

“Mom, no. I want you to stay. Please.”

“I can’t. He won’t stop, and he knows where we are. I’ll go and make him follow me away from here. He’ll have no reason to stay. I won’t be gone long.”

“You promise?” There was a change in the air.

“No, I can’t promise that, but I’ll work hard to come back. I swear it.”

“When?”

“Now. I have to go as soon as possible. I packed a bag and Robin knows where to get your documents in the house.”

“Now? No, you can’t. Stay the night at least. Just one night,” he begged.

“Henry, please. It’s dangerous, he might be upstairs right now.”

“But, he can’t get down here no matter how hard he tries. Please,” he begged.

Regina sighed, “One night, but in the morning, I’ll be gone before the sun rises. I love you, Sammy.”

“I love you, too.” They embraced for a long time in a tearful goodbye.

*

     

After Robin and Regina gave the boys a semi-resemblance of a meal, they scurried away to the room. Robin sat with Roland and Henry watching TV until they fell asleep. He needed time to process everything he’d learned.

Regina had asked for time alone to pack and prepare to leave. He’d tried to help but eventually had to respect her privacy. It was late when he stood and went to find Regina. He closed the door with one last look at the sleeping boys.

When he turned the corner, he stopped. She was wearing a white nightgown and she was sitting on the edge of the bed with a phone in her hand. “Are they asleep?”

He put his hands in his pockets nervously taking steps, “Yea, they’ve been out for a bit. I didn’t want to bother you.” He moved closer as he saw her typing.

“Thank you for giving me some space. I’ll leave first thing in the morning. I have a car arriving at 4:30,” she said as if it was normal.

“How did you arrange that?” He moved to sit in the empty chair near the bed.

She put her phone down, “Before I left Simon, I had a friend. Someone who I trust more than anyone. He’s helped me get identities and every time I had to pick up and go, he’s been able to get me a new place to live in less than an hour.”

“How many times have you had to move?”

She put her hands together and placed them to her lips. “This is the seventh move. It gets harder and harder on him. I’ve never seen him take to a town like this before. I was so stupid to think we could be happy here.”

“Hey,” he said moving to sit next to her. He took her hand, “You’re not stupid for having hope.” He tucked her hair behind her ear, “You’re strong and you’ve done what you can to protect your son.”

“It isn’t fair to him, he deserves better.”

“You both deserve better than this. I’ve seen you put him first. You’d sacrifice anything for him.”

“Yes, and I will. Always. He comes before anything. I’ve never let myself make friends and it was a mistake. Look what happened. Simon still found me and this time, I’m leaving people behind who care for us.”

“I think he’s really going to miss you,” he said. Knowing he meant that he’d miss her too. She looked at him and knew there was hidden meaning in that statement. “I don’t know how I’ll be able to care for him when he doesn’t like me,” he commented.

“He does, he told me. It’s not you, he doesn’t like that another man is getting close. I haven’t allowed myself to get involved and he sees…”

“I think the entire town sees it. I feel it every time I’m with you, but all this…” He picked up his hand and gestured to the room, “It’s complicated,” he said.

They sat in silence next to one another unmoving. Robin spoke after several minutes, “What will I tell people?” He turned toward her and saw tears in her eyes.

“I told Henry to tell people that my mother is sick, and I had to leave to care for her. I’ll arrange for letters to be sent to your house and I’ll contact the school and explain. I’ll make sure the story is solid. I promise,” she said.

He kicked his shoes off, “Come here,” he said. He moved to lean against the headboard and tucked her into his side. “I wish I could fix this for you, but I’ll admit I don’t fully understand it. You’re in this mess and I don’t even know where to begin to help you.”

She rested her head on his shoulder and her arm around his waist. It felt good to have her like this, but it all seemed sordid. Too much emotion and anxiety surrounded them. “It’s why I keep running. If anyone finds me, it’ll be all over the news. I can’t do that to Sammy.”

“I can’t imagine you being held accountable and the things he did to you…” He softly used his fingers to caress up and down her back. The thought of her being whipped was enough to anger him. “How did you put up with it?”

“I had no choice,” she said. “Sammy was four and Simon said he’d take him away. He was all I had and I couldn’t lose him. So, I tried to follow his rules and I never complained when I had to endure another consequence.”

“What did you mean when you said he used his teeth?” It had been playing in his mind all evening. Wondering how It played in. Her silence was deafening. It made him wonder if she was so scared, she couldn’t speak of it.

When she finally spoke, her throat was tight, and she struggled to get the words out. “It happened four times,” she said. “Simon was a scout and helped find lost hikers in the mountains. One of his buddies, Patrick, often came by for dinner.”

Robin kept caressing her back in a comforting gesture and waited patiently for her to tell her story. His head rested on the pillow and he closed his eyes.

“The first time we had him over, he complimented my outfit. Then, he’d say things that made Simon angry. He’d say I was a good wife or that my cooking was desired by all men. Compliments that I never took offense to. But, Simon hated it and he punished me each time.”

“How?”

She sat up and withdrew from him, she slid to the bottom of the bed and dangled her legs over the side. “It doesn’t matter,” she said.

“It was bad enough that you can’t tell me. That says a lot, but I won’t push you,” he said. “Tell me what happened when you left,” he encouraged. He hoped the change in the subject would clam her.

“The last night, I was in the kitchen with Sammy. We were eating chips and having fun. Simon had come home from a scouting call. They’d had some climbers go off the trail. He had to go out and find them.

“When he came home, he sent Sammy upstairs to take a bath. Then, he got upset that I’d missed washing the dishes and I’d made a mess of the chips. It was his rule,” she said with anger in her tone.

“I knew I was in trouble. It was six times that night, more than he’d hit me before. I was used to it and I never cried. But that night, I’d had enough money set aside and I packed our bags. After he fell asleep, I got Sammy and we got into a car. I never saw him again.”

“Until today,” Robin said.

“I didn’t see his face, but I’m sure it was him. He’s got impeccable aim. If he’d meant to hurt you, you’d be dead,” she said. “He was taunting me, and he used you to do it. I was able to keep tabs on him, but something must’ve happened.”

“What does that mean?” He asked.

“Sydney must’ve been found out or he missed something. Simon hasn’t ever been able to get this close. I can’t believe he found us.” She put her head in her hands and sniffled.

Robin scooted down to the edge of the bed and wrapped around her from behind. In her ear, he whispered, “I’m with you.” He linked his fingers with hers and wrapped them around her. “We’re here now and this is true,” he said.

He leaned down and kissed her neck with soft delicate lips. He trailed his lips until she turned her head and he took her mouth in a slow soft kiss. They were consumed by emotion and embraced the connection. He turned her body until she was held in his lap.

With her legs wrapped around his waist, he simply pulled her in until he could hug her tightly. He inhaled her scent and closed his eyes, “I’m gonna miss you,” he said. He buried his face into her neck.

She pulled back to look at him, her head resting on his. Their eyes were locked, “What is it?” He asked.

“I’m just trying to memorize you like this,” she said.

“What nervous and alarmed?” He leaned back a bit to loosen his hold.

“No, with love in your eyes,” she said. “To think of you looking at me like everyone will if I’m found out,” she sighed, “It just might kill me.”

“I’d never look at you like that. Not after what you told me, I know the truth. I know you, Sabrina.”

She shook her head, “Regina. Remember me as Regina,” she said.

“You make it sound like I’ll never see you again.”

“It feels like it, I’ve never gone back to a place I’ve left. I don’t know when I’ll get to come back and see Henry.”

“The invitation is open. If you find a way to sneak in and out, I’ll keep it a secret. Just promise me you’ll come back,” he begged. “You’ve taken my heart,” he confessed.

“Robin…” She kissed him. He linked his fingers into her hair and deepened the kiss. He wanted her even for one night. When she yielded to him, he raked his nails up her thighs taking her gown with them. “We can’t…” she sighed.

His mouth secured to her neck, he lifted her to bunch her gown up against her hips. He nibbled up until he could sink into her lips. When he pulled back, he said, “I can’t let you go without one night. Give me one night,” he said.

Their eyes were locked, she looked apprehensive and scared. “I…the boys,” she said at a last-ditch effort.

His hands secured on her hips and pulled her down as he rubbed up into her. She was aroused too, and he couldn’t let her go, not yet. “They’re asleep. Regina, I need you.”

As her fingers tangled in his hair, he captured her mouth and their fate was sealed. He touched her softly, moving her gown up and over her head. His fingers softly traced down her back. He removed his shirt and laid back taking her with him.

Rolling her under him, he kissed her everywhere with delicate lips. He showed her tenderness and in return, she welcomed him. When his pants were off, he closed his mouth over her breast. The jerk of her body surged him on.

It was the most romantic and gentle loving he’d ever experienced, but it was also the most erotic. He’d never felt this connected or entranced. When his lips moved down past her navel, she caught his face in her hands and pulled him up. “No,” she said.

“You don’t like it,” he asked through heavy breathing. She linked her hands around his neck and brought him to her lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted for him to slip between her thighs.

Her nails cascaded up his back causing his belly to ache. In a swift movement, he reached down and tugged her panties down her legs. When he glanced down, he stopped. His mouth gaped open as he gazed upon her. “Regina…”

She grabbed the covers and covered herself, “Stop.” He moved up the bed and took her hands that covered her face.

“Don’t hide from me. Did he…” Tears welled up in her eyes and she bit her lip. All she did was a nod and he enveloped her in a hug. This was more intimacy than he’d bargained for. There were tiny scars on her pelvis and leading down to her vagina. He could only guess what he’d done.

“Don’t stop,” she said and brought him back to her waiting lips. She pushed him to the edge and despite the revelation, he didn’t let it ruin the moment. Her hands dispelled his underwear and reach down to wrap around him.

He groaned, “Wait.” But, Regina seemed to not want to stop. She rolled them over and took him into her with a deep breath. He gripped her hips and held her there, they shuddered. He took her waist and brought her down to sink his lips with hers.

“Love me,” she said. He rolled them over and showed her exactly how he felt. They made love in the soft glow of the lamps. They knew it would be the first and only time. In the morning, she’d be gone.

The buzzing on the side table woke Robin. Regina was still wrapped in his arms, “It’s time.”

They dressed, and she took her bag from the floor. “The car will only wait for so long. I have to go.”

“Come back when you can. I’ll take care of what I can,” he said.

“Henry will help you. He’s smart and he knows how to survive.”

“Regina,” he took her into his arms. “I wish you didn’t have to go.”

“I know, but I have to.” They shared one last kiss before she put her hand on the scanner and the metal door opened.

“Be safe,” he said. He kissed her hand.

“Thank you,” she said. “I owe you everything,” she said, and she was gone. The metal door slid closed and he was locked down in the basement.

He felt so alone. Turning to the bed, he climbed under the covers buried his face in a pillow and cried. 

 


	18. Grief and Silence

Robin sits in the teacher’s lounge with Mary Margaret picking at the sandwich in front of him. He appetite has yet to come. He’s worried about Regina and most of all, Henry.

He’s yet to talk since his mother left, and he’s out of his comfort zone on how to make it better. To lift his spirits seems so far out of the realm of possibility.

Mary Margaret says, “Are you okay?” She’s so oblivious to what is going on. He’s avoided talking about Regina and it hurts. It physically hurts him to think about her.

“Yea, I’m not feeling so hot. Did you and David get the transfer paperwork?”

“We did, and Mr. Gold said that he’d file them next week. I guess I’m not surprised that she’s not coming back. Did she tell you anything?”

She’s talking about Marian and he’s distracted. Marian called soon after the day Regina left and told him she wasn’t coming back to Camden. That she’d found her calling and felt her home was in Africa.

He didn’t even protest or say anything. Normally, he’d guilt trip her about leaving Roland behind, but she’d done that long before now. It seemed petty to throw it in her face.

To put it simply, he didn’t protest, and he wished her well. That was the last he’d heard from her. That was months ago. Three months ago, to the day that Regina went into the elevator and left him in the dark.

“No, she just said she wouldn’t be coming back.” He remembered the conversation because Roland was under his feet at the time begging for his attention. She didn’t even mention him. That hurt too.

“Have you heard from Regina? How’s her mom?” Mary Margaret had been fed lies and he’d kept them up to help protect Henry and Regina. But, it was getting harder.

“I talked to her yesterday,” he lied. “Her mom’s still in treatment but the doctors are confident the treatments are working.” Another lie. He hated having to lie to this woman. She was his friend.

“That’s great. How’s Henry? He’s been really quiet,” she said. He’d noticed. Since they were rescued from the basement, the police asked them both a ton of questions.

Robin hated every minute of it, but Henry had been strong and told them what they wanted to hear. A man shot at the house, Robin ushered them down into the basement. The police kept it quiet and allowed him to take the boys home.

Though, he senses they are still watching him. He feels uneasy when he notices a patrol car outside the house driving by. It makes him feel guilty for something he wasn’t a part of.

“He’s okay, just misses his mom,” he says. It’s the truth, but what he doesn’t say is that Henry scares him. Before she left, Robin thought he didn’t like him. That remained to be seen.

He was too quiet and when he sat at the dinner table, Henry looked down at his food. He never spoke a word. He’d go to Roland’s room and crawl under the covers and stare at the wall for hours. It unnerved him.

Debating whether to force himself to eat, he finally gave up. He gathered his food and shoved it back into the fridge. “I’ll see you,” he says.

Mary Margaret asks, “Do you and the boys want to come over for dinner? It’d be nice to see the boys and I think you could use some guy time,” she says.

He turns with a small smile, “Thanks, sounds great.” The guilt is eating at him when he walks down the hall. To his dismay, he runs into Stan Gold.

“Oh, Mr. Locksley, just the man I was looking for. I need to speak with you about Ms. Mills.” He seems in a good mood, maybe a little too good.

“Sure.”

“I got her letter. She’s taken a sabbatical, but I just received her lesson plans. Do you think you can help the sub manage?”

Robin is speechless, he’d been waiting for more letters. He’d gotten one with a power of attorney to care for Henry. No note. Just the affidavit. It still sits in the drawer in the hallway.

“I can do that,” he says.

“Great. She’ll be here in the next few days. For now, I’m afraid you’ll still have a double load.”

“I understand,” he says. He’d taken on her class and taught both classes simultaneously. It was hard, and he gets exhausted, but it had to be done.

“Good day,” he said and walked with his cane down the hallway.

Robin walked to Regina’s classroom and saw her thick binder on her desk. It looked a little different than the one she had before she left. It must be new.

Picking I up, he turned the pages hoping to find a note, a letter, something that would let him see she was thinking of them. He finds nothing, but lesson plans and notes to the sub. He reads them carefully.

By the time the bell rings, his chest is tight. Her words on the pages made his belly ache. He misses her and it hurts that she’s somewhere. He doesn’t know where. She told him she wouldn’t contact him. She wasn’t lying.

Anger and frustration take hold of him. It wasn’t her fault that her husband was tracking her, but it hurt that they’d had only one night. One night to feel connected and he finally had her in his arms.

It played in a loop in his dreams sometimes. Seeing her sitting on the bed with her white nightgown, her eyes are bright. She’s smiling. It isn’t real, he knows. There were no smiles that night.

But, he can’t help but imagine her smiling and enjoying herself. In truth, when he’d made love to her, it seemed romantic at the time. But, he recognized it later as desperation. He wanted to have her with him and feel like they shared something.

They did, but it wasn’t right. Maybe it was, he often felt conflicted. His heart was unsure. Until she left him down in the basement of that big white house, he let himself believe it was right. But, the moment she’d gone, he’d realized it was couldn’t be a mistake.

A mistake or not, he didn’t know how to feel about it.

He didn’t have a right to have her that way. It made him ache with guilt. Those dreams of her smiling often turn to nightmares. He imagined that sweet smile turning to a gaping mouth.

Those warm brown eyes turned blank and he saw them turn lively to lifeless. The white gown is covered in red and instead of being lively and sweet, she’s empty and dead. He sees the life drain out of her.

Nightmares never go away, and he can only imagine what Henry sees when he closes his eyes at night. He hears footsteps behind him and giggling. The children start filing in and he runs his fingertips over the words she’s written one more time. Then turns his attention to the children.

*

When Robin picks up Roland, Henry is quiet again. They disappear into the bedroom. He’s left to himself, which isn’t good. He’s feeling pained inside.

Hanging on the coat rack is Regina’s blazer she wore the day before she left. It used to smell like her, but he’s rubbed his scent all over it. It only smells like his cologne. It doesn’t stop him from touching it with his fingers.

It feels like he can have a part of her even if she isn’t here. Roland comes out and climbs up on the island bench. He puts his chin to his hands and pouts. “What are we having for dinner?”

Robin says, “We’re going to Mary Margaret and David’s. Is that alright?” Roland lifts his head and his eyes go big and round.

“Really? We’re going?”

Robin smiled, “Yea, so go get your homework done and take a bath. Where’s Henry?” To that, the boy lowers his lashes and bites his lip.

“Laying down,” he says in a small voice.

“What’s wrong?” He kneels to look at his son at eye-level.

“He was mean to me,” he says. “He never wants to play anymore, and I tried to ask him if he misses Regina. Like I miss mama sometimes. But he pushed me, and I fell,” bit fat tears start to fill his eyes. “I was trying to make him feel better.”

Robin takes his son into his arms. It hurts to know that he still misses Marian. It’s his mother, but she’s not coming back, and he has no idea how to reveal that to him. It’ll break something inside him. It won’t’ ever be the same. So, he says, “It hurts to miss people, but a day will come when we get to see them again.”

“Is Regina coming back soon? Maybe Henry could call her.” It was the same questions and suggestions given each time the subjects are broached. But, there’s no way of knowing where she is. What she’s doing. It’s all unknown.

It’s been months and he hadn’t the slightest clue where to start looking. He was a teacher, not a spy or an investigator. He didn’t find people, he taught them. “Soon,” he says. Because it’s the only thing he can say that isn’t a complete lie.

“Go get ready so we can go,” he urges.

Roland nods and kisses his dad’s cheek. When he hears the water running and the door close, he walks down the hall to the bedroom. Henry is laying with his back to him. He’s not moving, not listening to anything, not doing nothing. Just staring.

Robin lifts his hand to the door and knocks with his knuckles. It’s time to have a talk that they need to have. “Yea?” Henry doesn’t even bother to turn around. It’s the same behavior he’s exhibited for months.

“Can I talk to you?” He wants to ask him and not push it on him. They’ve become some sort of friends, but it’s forced. They both feel it. They’d have taken longer to warm up to each other had Regina not had to run.

“Okay,” he says tentatively.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Robin says, “Turn around, please.” He’d be damned if he talked to his back.

He complies, he turns to look at his hands with his knees bent under him. Robin watches as he fiddles with the edge of his sock.

“Henry, I know you miss your mom. It’s hard and I know it wasn’t your choice to left behind, but she’ll come back. I believe she will.”

“I know she will,” he says. “I hate my dad. I wish he was dead.”

It’s hard to hear a kid say he wants another person dead, but what is there to disagree with? Robin agrees.

“I bet that’s hard to admit,” he says. “I’m sure he loved you.” Robin didn’t know if that was true, but he felt he had to try and preserve the vision of his father. Even if he doesn’t deserve it.

“No, he didn’t. He only pretended to. Mom said he was sick.”

“To do the things that he’s done, he’d have to be,” Robin said. “Hey.”

Henry looked up into his eyes, “Hiding out in here isn’t going to help. Can you try and be more social? Go see Carl and Penny?”

“I guess,” he says. Robin takes that as a win.

“Can we agree on being nicer to Roland? He’s just trying help.”

“I didn’t mean to push him, but he wouldn’t stop bugging me. I don’t want to play. I don’t want to do anything until my mom comes back.”

Robin reached out to take his shoulder and gives it a firm grip, “I know how hard it is to want to sit back and give up things because you feel guilty. I’ve felt it since she left.” He feels vulnerable in front of a ten-year-old. He’s not sure if he knows how he feels about his mom.

“Can I ask you something?”

Robin sits back and released him when he looks up and meets his eyes, “Anything.”

“If my mom comes back…” he pauses and swallows like he’s trying not to crack. “Do you think we’ll get to stay here?” It’s a question that’s been gnawing on him, it looks like.

“I don’t know, kid. Your mom is gonna have to make that call. I’d be sad to see you go, but it’s not up to me.”

“But you…” He stops himself and looks down at his hands.

“I, what?”

“I thought you and my mom were…” He doesn’t complete the thought. It hangs between them.

Robin waits a full minute before he responds. “I care about your mom, Henry. With things how they are…well, it’s complicated. I don’t know how thing will go when she comes back.” He made sure to say when.

“She trusts you,” he says in a low voice.

“Do you?” Robin’s been wondering, but he’s never asked him straight out like this. It seems to put him back a bit. He considers before answering.

“I didn’t because I thought you only wanted my mom for dad stuff,” he says. It’s awkward to hear him put it like that, but he understands why a kid would see it that way. “But, I guess I trust you now that I know you better.”

“I’m glad you trust me, Henry. I have nothing but your best interest at heart. Got it?” Henry nods.

“We’re having dinner at Mary Margaret and David’s tonight. After Roland gets done, I’d like you to take a shower.” They leave it with an absent nod. Robin doesn’t want to push it.

Before he can get up from the bed, Henry suddenly wraps his arms awkwardly around him, “Thanks,” he whispers. Robin feels overcome with love for this kid. He wraps him closer and gives him a real hug. They sit there for a few minutes before Henry gets off the bed and goes down the hall.

*

Sitting outside with David with a beer in hand, Robin confesses, “Henry kinda scares me.”

David shoots him a glance and then out to the trees. The sun is setting, the view is great. Peaceful. “How so?”

“He doesn’t say much, and he refuses to hang with his friends. I think got past the wall before we got here, but he misses his mum.” Robin does too, but he doesn’t’ add that.

“Do you blame him? Roland feels the same, right?”

“Yea, he does. I can’t tell him about Marian. I don’t understand how she could say she’s not coming back. Doesn’t even mention her son when she breaks the news. I’ve yet to hear from her. I doubt I will.” There’s menace in his tone.

David sips his beer, “I’ll be honest, it’s for the best. You both were skirting around for a better part of two years. It wasn’t there, that magic. You stopped looking at her and started looking through her.”

Robin contemplates that, it’s the closest to the truth. Marian had disappeared long before she left. “I tried,” he finally said.

“I know, and we saw how it ripped you apart. It’s time you started looking elsewhere. I think there’s someone else for you,” he looks at him. He knows.

“It’s complicated,” he says after sipping his beer. Robin turns the bottle around in his hands and stares into the trees. There’s some shuffling around but it’s probably rabbits.

“Any dirt you wanna share?” David smirks. It’s a tease and Robin averts his eyes.

He could tell the truth and give him details of their night together. The sex had been good, but that’s not what he remembers. It’s the look in her eyes, the feel of her arms around him, and the connection they shared.

It was more than lust and messing around. It was real and he’s sure he’s never felt that with Marian. Even when they’d been in the prime of their marriage, they’d been missing something. It wasn’t clear until now.

Instead, he settles on a half-truth. “Not much to tell. She’s been gone a few months and even if there was the potential of anything, I’m not sure how that’ll change.” It’s a cop out and he can tell David wanted the sexy dirt.

David puts a hand on his shoulder, “Well, know you have a friend when you decide whether to push that boundary and glide off a cliff into the abyss. Hopefully, she’ll catch you.”

He thought she had but it feels so far away and too much time has passed. His confidence isn’t as strong. “Sure,” he says.

They change the subject and talk about how Mary Margaret and he are trying to get pregnant. They have home improvements they’re making, and a slew of random domestic things that relate to nothing.

David goes inside to see if his wife needs help with the kids. Robin hangs back and closes his eyes. The breeze feels light on his face. The smell of fall in the air. When he leans back, he hears a branch snap.

His eyes shoot open, but all he sees are trees and empty spots in between trunks. Gazing out waits a few more minutes before going back inside.

*

In the trees, Simon waits under leaves with the camo net hanging over him. From his view, he can see them through the window. He aims his rifle and gets a glimpse of Henry. Sammy, he thinks.

The boys is sitting at the table silently staring at his hands. The adults are standing over him, talking. It looks intimidating from where he is. He can only imagine what the boy is feeling.

Simon watches the view unfold. For a few months, he’s hidden out. He watched his wife escape into a car. A stupid woman leaving his son behind. Did she think he’d leave his son alone? That he’d blindly follow?

He wasn’t stupid, and he knew exactly where she was. It was so easy this time. He put a tracer on the car, she drove to the airport. From there, it was easy to pay the driver off to tell him which plane she departed on.

Flight records are easy to obtain, especially when you can call and pretend to be the pilot. People are so gullible. It makes it easy and fun. A game that Simon loves to play. He knows exactly where she is and she’s so irresponsible.

Leaving her son with a man who has lain with his wife. It's a betrayal and he’ll punish her later. But, this man is first. He touched his wife and he now holds his son. He hasn’t got a prayer, Simon thinks. 


	19. Close Call

In a booth of a diner in her once hometown where she lived with Simon, Regina hid under the brim of a ballcap. Her red wig tucked under and through in a tail offset the olive skin.

It had taken some time to get the right skin tone to pull it off. If anyone were to remember her, she looked like another baseball fan in town for the game.

Phone in her hand, she searched social media accounts for news in Camden. It was a relief in the weeks after leaving to not see anything about her house being shot at. There mustn’t have been anything to do to warrant news.

Looking out the window, she watched the hectic traffic forming from the game advertised. It wasn’t easy to navigate under the radar with the people walking around. She hoped she could be another face in the crowd. For now, with her head down, she could blend.

Hearing a man’s voice at the counter, she slanted a look toward him. Rick, she thought. Simon’s buddy and, at times, supplier. When Simon needed anything, Rick was there. It was another representation of the vileness that was her life.

It took two months to track him down and she’d done a good job of tailing him. He was unaware of her presence, even when he glanced at her, he didn’t really see her. Green contacts were in her eyes, her red hair would never give her away.

A waitress slid a cup of coffee on the table, which she nodded in thanks. She couldn’t risk talking and giving herself up. Instead, she turned and went back to her phone. Shifting it, she snapped a few shots of him talking to a younger male.

Seemingly in a business meeting, until she saw Rick take a small envelope and slip it into his inside coat pocket. The sneaky way men seem to be able to put things in and look causal, annoyed her. Women could rarely get away with that, in her experience.

The younger man downed his coffee and exchanged a glance with Rick before slipping off the stool and walking out into the daylight. Rick waited ten minutes and followed but walked in the opposite direction.

Regina sent a text with the young man’s picture with a date and time signature to Sydney.  _Find out what you can_. Then, simply slipped it into her pocket and took the first sip of the coffee that was now cold.

“Done?” The waitress asked.

“Thank you,” she said. Regina stood and walked out into the day sliding her hands into her pockets. When she turned the corner, Rick was looking her way.

Panicked, she lowered her head and kept walking. When she’d taken several steps, she felt a hand slip around her upper arm, “Who the hell are you and why are you following me?”

Taking a breath, she stopped, “Excuse me?” She deliberately made her voice more feminine and let it tremble a little.

“I saw you in the diner, watching me. What the hell do you want?” His jaw was set and his eyes were speculative and angry.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m meeting a friend.” The grip of his hand hadn’t loosened, and she was sure that she’d be caught.

He reached out to tip her chin back when a familiar voice said, “There you are. Who’s this?”

Rick let her arm slip out of his grip and lowered it. “I don’t know, just a misunderstanding.”

He nodded and muttered a sorry under his breath before he sauntered off, idly patting his coat pocket. She guessed to make sure his package was secure.

When she turned, her mouth gaped open, “Thanks, I owe you one.”

“Yea, Sabrina. You fucking do. I told you not to come back here,” she was angry.

Regina raised her head, “Kelly?”

Searching her face, she gave up any pretense to hide who was. “How did you know it was me?”

“I’d know your walk anywhere even with that ridiculous hair. Trying to be me?” Her mouth was downcast, and she was slightly snarling.

“I…” speechless she glanced around. “Who else knows?” Eyes wide, she wasn’t sure how safe she was out on the sidewalk now.

Kelly seemed to soften, “Are you in some kind of trouble?” She started looking around to see what she’d been afraid of. “What are you doing here?”

Regina looked down when she saw Rick slowly driving by and looking their way. To hide the tension, she took Kelly’s arm and started walking, “Play along,” she urged. They walked a little down the road before his car turned the corner. “I’m sorry, I didn’t come here to see you,” she defended herself.

“What’s wrong with you? Why are you dressed like that?” Genuine interest and concern lit her face. It was nice to see a face, even one unfriendly. It prickled behind her eyes and threatened to release happy tears.

“It’s complicated, but I got what I came for. I’ll leave,” she turned to walk off.

“Stop. Sabrina, wait,” she called.

Regina turned, “That’s not my name. You have me mistaken with someone else,” she said as a couple walked by eying them warily.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rick walking into a warehouse a few blocks down. “I have to go,” she said. Walking down the road, she sighed when Kelly started to stay in step with her. Stubbornly, not leaving her alone. “What?”

“I’ve never seen you like this, what’s up? I can tell it’s bad, tell me.”

“It’s complicated and I don’t have time to stop and explain it. Even if I did, you don’t care, Kelly. Forget about me and go back to your husband,” she spat.

“I do care about you, but I’m still pissed about Michael. I can’t forget what you did and I may be petty, but it doesn’t mean I’m not still your friend. It’s been years, Sa-,” she cut off with a look. “Where have you been?”

“It doesn’t matter,” she sighed. Regina wasn’t going to explain it to someone who hadn’t been a part of her life.

“Where’s Sammy?” Kelly was rewarded with a complete stop and turn. “Is he okay?”

She wished she could say yes, but she wasn’t sure. Physically, she knew Robin would care for him. She trusted him enough to do that. Emotionally, she had no clue and it gutted her. She was doing so well not thinking about him.

“He’s fine and he’s being taken care of by,” she paused thinking of what Robin was to her, “A friend,” she finished. “Kelly, I know it’s been a while, and I wish I had time to explain this to you, but I don’t. Take care,” she said and walked away.

Picking up the pace, she rushed around to the backside of the warehouse and found an open panel. Glancing around, she noted she was lone. Slipping under the panel, she silently entered a darkened room. Voices could be heard faintly from her position.

Taking quiet small steps, she made her way to a corner of a covered fence. Kneeling, she closed her eyes to listen.

“It’s all there, he’s waiting for a location. The boy is still there. No sign of the woman,” someone said. His voice was deep, and he sounded big.

A smaller and higher pitched voice responded, “Fine. It’ll cost you double to take the teacher out.” She covered her hand over her face to think of Robin being hurt.

“That’s not the deal we agreed to,” the bigger man said in an aggressive tone. She risked a peek through the fence and saw Rick. He was the big voice and she recognized the younger man. Robbie, Simon’s brother.

Robbie sighed, “Agreements change, this is the deal. If he wants the teacher taken out, it’s double.”

Rick said, “You’ll get it. I want this done, but the boys don’t get hurt. That’s the deal,” he said.

Robbie laughed, “I’m no baby killer. They’ll be safe, you can be assured of that. Give me a few weeks. I’ll need to make arrangements. You have two days.”

Rick and Robbie shook hands, but when Rick turned to leave, all hell broke loose. Robbie picked up the gun, aimed it at his back, and shot him through the back of the neck. The silencer on the gun barely made a sound.

Rick’s body thudded to the ground and blood started spilling out on the floor. Regina covered her cry and squeezed her eyes shut. Her stomach lurched, and she struggled to not lose her breakfast.

Holding her breath, she heard a female voice, “Car’s outside.” Regina let out a breath slowly and turned to see Simon’s sister Gail standing next to Robbie.

“Let’s go,” and they walked out the back of the warehouse. For long minutes, she couldn’t move.

The only sound she heard was her breathing coming in sobs and shudders. When she took a few steps toward Rick, the smell of blood made her nauseous. Too overwhelmed, she ducked into a corner and emptied her stomach.

With trembling hands, she pulled out her phone and dialed 911. When the operator picked up, she didn’t say a word, she listened.

“911 operator, can you tell me what the emergency is?” The woman paused, “Hello? Can you hear me?” Another pause, “If you can’t answer, push a button.” Regina reached over and pushed a button. “Good, I’ll dispatch someone to you. I’m doing it now, just stay calm.”

Regina pushed the end button and powered down the phone. She took the battery out and stashed it in a pallet. Putting the phone down, she stomped on it until the glass broke and the plastic split. Taking the coat tail of her shirt, she wiped the phone of any potential prints and threw the phone in a corner far from Rick’s body.

Hearing the siren’s, she slipped out of the back panel and ran until she reached a row of 18 wheelers. She slipped between them ran and ran and ran. She didn’t stop until she’d herself ragged.

It didn’t occur to her that when she stopped, she was nearing her old house. Turning a corner, she made a point to avoid the street. Coming into a gas station, she went into the bathroom and took off her wig and ballcap.

In case she was seen, she removed the contacts and raked her fingers through her hair. She removed her jacket and shoved everything into the trashcan. Looking in the mirror, she saw her pale face.

The makeup was too white for her complexion and her dark hair washed her out, but that wasn’t it. She was in shock, she realized. Her pupils were dilated, her breath not quite steady. In a stall, she threw up again and felt better for it.

Her back to the wall, she slid down until she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped around herself. Tears came hot and fast. Letting the fear in, she took deep breaths. If Rick was dead, what did that mean for Robin? Henry?

As much as she wanted to keep them safe, she had to make sure they were okay. When she got herself together, she opened the bathroom door and walked out. A deputy was looking around and stopped her.

“Ma’am, have you seen a female with red hair under a ballcap come in here or the bathroom?”

“No, I’m sorry,” she tried to sound detached.

The deputy walked into the bathroom and she walked outside and back to her hotel room. It was time to plan and go back to Camden. Four months was long enough, she hoped.

*

At the end of the day, Robin and the boys sat down to dinner. Roland was giddy from being able to help Mary Margaret in the library for the book fair. He’d spent the day at school instead of holed up in Widow Lucas’s Bed and Breakfast.

Henry, like he’d been most days, was quiet and picking his food with his fork. Since their talk before, he’d really tried to be more social. Carl and Penny had been invited over most afternoons.

But, nights like tonight, brought sadness to the house. It was Regina’s birthday and not a word had been heard from her. Robin had spent the day trying to distract the boys. He’d made sure not to broach the subject.

Tonight, they dug into lasagna Widow Lucas wrapped up for them. Robin didn’t tell the boys, but she’d baked a cake for Regina. It was hidden under a bag of potatoes in the fridge. He didn’t have the heart to pull it out.

“After dinner, can we read all my new books?” Roland lifted his head and lips curved. A spot of sauce clung to his chin. It was cute, but his mind was on other things.

“Sure, we can. Henry?” A knock on the door interrupted his invitation. Henry took it upon himself to excuse himself and walk down the hall to his room. Evasion was his specialty.

“Sit tight,” he told Roland. He walked through the living room and peeked out of the curtains, there was no one there. He knew to take precautions and opened the door with a gun behind his back.

It never felt comfortable, but he’d taken the one Regina had left behind and kept it in the hallway under a finance magazine. The boys never went near it and he was thankful for that. The light on the porch only shown a foot or so out.

Turning back and forth, he didn’t see anything. Annoyed, he went to close the door but stopped when someone’s shuffled in the bushes. Tightening his grip on the gun, he opened the door wider. “Who’s there?”

It felt stupid, like some movie where he’d be attacked any minute. Feeling ridiculous, he scanned the darkness. He let out a sigh and closed the door slipping the gun back under the magazine and in the drawer.

He turned the lock and walked back to the kitchen. Roland was still slurping his spaghetti. “You almost done?”

“Yea, who was it?”

“No one,” he said.

To calm the nerves dancing at the back of his neck, he snuck down the hall to check on Henry. He knocked on the door, pushed it open, and jolted to a halt. He blinked and shuddered out a breath when he took a closer look.

Sitting on the bed with arms wrapped around him, was Regina. Her eyes were damp, and she was pale. She looked tired, he mused. Tired and sick? He couldn’t put his finger on it, but he stood still. Unsure of what move to make. How the hell did she get inside? He wondered.

Henry was in tears and hugging her so tight, her skin was turning white. He scanned down her body and noticed she was wearing tights, a sweatshirt that was two sizes too big, and her hair was pulled back in a tail. To the naked eye, she looked like she’d been running. Out for exercise as her shoes indicated. All black clothing.

When he caught his breath, he edged out the room to give them privacy. Hell, it was to give himself some time to come to terms with seeing her for the first time in months. What would he even say to her? Why was she here? Where was Simon?

Roland walked down the hall, his face clean, “Can we read now?” His attention was diverted when he heard voices. “Who’s he talking to?”

Robin put a hand to his shoulder, “He’s on the phone,” he lied and walked him into his room. Roland crawled up on the bed and picked the top book.

“This one,” he said. Robin sat beside him and struggled to focus. His heart was beating hard, his mind was racing. He’d yet to catch her eye.

“Alright,” he said. He wasn’t sure how long he’d sat there reading. He’d gotten through the sixth book when Roland’s eyes started to droop. Even when he was asleep, and Robin stopped reading, he sat in silence.

For all he knew, he’d walk out that door and she’d be gone. It could’ve all been an illusion. He imagined it all, he pressed his fingers to his eyes. No, he was too aware of her for it to be fake.

He saw her, smelled her, felt his body react to her proximity. That wasn’t faked, it was real. He’d heard voices as he read, but now that he was quiet, there were none.

Gaining the courage to get up, he took the books and stacked them on the shelf as he walked out of the room and shut the door silently. Glancing toward the room he’d set up for Henry, the door was open.

Henry was under the covers, eyes closed, and fast asleep. He stepped inside to look around and only saw a black duffle bag shoved under the bed. Flipping the fan switch on, he closed the door.

Standing in the hallway, he took several breaths before his feet felt the need to walk. In the kitchen, the boy’s bowls were stacked in the sink, as they should be. He stepped in and was thankful she wasn’t there. Call it nerves, but he needed a minute.

Rinsing the dishes, he put them in the dishwasher and threw trash away. Deliberately, he took his time. Just another night, he told himself. Until he was turning off the faucet and felt her presence behind him. He closed his eyes, “Are you really here or is it my imagination?”

He heard her breath catch, tremble like she was trying not to cry. It tore at him, but he didn’t turn around. His hands were at the edge of the sink, his eyes closed. He waited.

She finally spoke, “I’m here, but I shouldn’t be.” He heard the struggle in her voice, the air quality. The catch when her voice broke. “Robin, I came back because…” She didn’t finish her sentence. It’s what finally made him turn around.

The desperate fear in her voice. Her face matched her tone, the paleness he’d seen wasn’t an exaggeration. She was white as a sheet and her eyes deep and dark. Her hands gripped the chair Henry had been sitting in for dinner. Her knuckles were white, she was trembling.

He ached to get to her and wrap her close, but the way things had been left, he wasn’t sure what right he had. It wasn’t clear how she felt if she felt anything at all. “Because…”

Her body jolted, and her eyes flashed to him, suddenly aware that she was standing in the same room as him. “Oh, God. Robin…” Horror filtered into her face, she looked like she might lose her dinner.

Beads of sweat appeared on her forehead, she wasn’t right. “Hey,” he said softly. Her eyes met his, “Take a deep breath.” He knew how jumpy she could be, so he made no move to get closer. “Again,” he said.

When he saw her chest lift and fall easily, he said, “What’s got you so riled up? What happened?”

“I…” Squeezing her eyes shut, she shook her head and covered her face with her hands. “It was awful,” she said. “Nothing like I’ve ever seen, I can’t get it out of my head.”

“What happened?” He asked her gently. Risking it, he took a step closer and put his hands on the chair mirroring her. A kind of fog lifted, and she sighed, walked around the table and into his arms.

When he wrapped his arms around her waist, she didn’t hesitate to cling to him. He breathed her in and heard her say tearfully, “I missed you.”

“And I you,” he said and buried his face into her neck. He felt her trembling and knew the familiar feeling of a scared Regina. But, it seemed more than usual. “What is it?”

When she pulled back, she looked down at his mouth, paused and met his gaze, “We have a lot to talk about.”

“Yea, we do, but first-,” he leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss. He brushed his lips on hers, teasing at first, then sunk deep. For the moment, he drowned in her and felt relief to have her back. 


	20. Shock, Awe, and Fear

For a moment, Robin was content to sink into her. He was afraid to let her go and this would all be a dream. For months, he’d been haunted by her scent, the way she felt.

He slid his arms around her waist and up until they rested over her shoulders, pulling her as close as he could. Her lips brushed his neck and his belly ached. “Robin—”

“Shh…I just want to hold you a minute.” She clung to him as hard as he did. Her heart was pressed to his and he could feel it thumping erratically. Her trembling slowly ceased as his warmth spread through her.

He closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair, he wondered how long she’d be here. If she planned to leave as quickly as she’d appeared. “How long can you stay?” He kissed her temple and pulled back to look in her eyes.

Wearily, she licked her lips and darted her eyes behind him. “We need to talk,” she said. It didn’t escape him that she swallowed and couldn’t look him in the eye. Her hands were slowly sliding down and in front to push him back a step.

“Alright,” he said. “Come on, you look like you need to sit down.” He led them to the living room and turned on a lamp. The room illuminated in a soft pink and yellow glow against the curtains. Robin sat next to her on the long tan sofa. “What’s going on?”

Deciding to keep his distance, he put an arm behind her on the couch and turned toward her but didn’t touch. Her hands clenched together, twisting nervously. “I went home,” she began.

“Home?”

“Where Simon and Sammy and I lived before. Sidney told me that Rick would be there and that he knows where Simon is.” He started to look at her without the complication of his feelings. Her face was pale, and her eyes were shadowed. It looked like she hadn’t slept in days. “I found him, and I followed him for a few days.”

“How did you manage to follow someone and not be seen? I thought there were people looking for you. Are you stupid?” The harshness didn’t seem to phase her, but it itched on his skin.

“I wore makeup, a wig, and contacts. I didn’t look like myself. I was sitting in Betty’s Diner like I had a hundred times before. It felt odd to be there and not be noticed. I was watching him—”

“Hey,” he took her shaking hand. “Take a breath, you’re gonna hyperventilate. In,” he instructed. She simply followed. “Out. Again.” It caught in her throat when she inhaled too quickly. “Slower. Damnit, Regina. I said slower.”

His patience was wearing thin, he’d never been this forceful with her, but he was on edge and felt she was about to tell him something that would make things worse. It irritated him that he was being a jerk. “I’m okay,” she said.

Taking another breath, she relayed the story of her following Rick, running into Kelly and sneaking into a warehouse. “Are you out of your mind? Why the hell would you follow him in? Are you trying to get yourself killed?” His face felt hot, his breath was coming out in puffs.

“Let me finish before you punish me,” she said through gritted teeth. It didn’t occur to either of them that they were nearly fighting. “When I got inside, I hid in a corner behind some pallets. They didn’t know that I was there, and I was careful,” she said for his benefit.

Her body started to shake again, he simply put a hand on her shoulder to try and steady her, but it did no good. “Take it easy,” he said.

Nodding, she looked down at her hands. “I heard him talking to someone and I couldn’t place the voice. I knew that I’d heard it before but until I peeked through and saw, I didn’t know.”

“Who was this Rick guy talking to?”

“Robbie, Simon’s brother. They were talking about—” She closed her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut. “They were watching you and Henry. They knew where you were and that I wasn’t around. They knew your routine.”

That egging feeling in the pit of his gut wasn’t just his imagination, he thought. He’d felt like he was being watched, but he didn’t want to tell her that.

“Robbie was going on about you and how they were going to—” She swallowed and lifted her head to meet his eyes. “Rick said Simon was paying Robbie to kill you and take Sammy,” she finished with dread.

His throat was dry, and he thought of the boys. Taking her hand, he squeezed, “When was this?”

“A few days ago, I’m not finished,” she said when he opened his mouth to interrupt again. He sat back, and she tangled her fingers in his and gripped. Hard. “They were talking about money and timeframes. I didn’t catch some of it, or I didn’t care.”

Robin watched her face turn white again, her eyes darken. “Robbie told him he had two days to get the money and Rick started walking away.” She whimpered and shut her eyes again. “Robbie lifted the gun and shot it without a blink. Just like that.”

Robin gritted his teeth and watched the dread on her face. Tears were in her eyes and one slid down her cheek. Her lips trembling.

“Rick’s head snapped back as the bullet went through the back of his neck. That sound—” Her throat caught, and a breath shuddered out. “It sounded like he was chocking for a second and when his body hit the floor, the blood flowed out of him like a spilled glass of milk. I can’t stop seeing it,” she said and hurried her face in her hands.

He drew her to him and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she sobbed. Feeling gutted, he just held her.

When she was cried out and hollow, he kissed her hair. “Come on, you need to get some sleep. We’ll deal with this in the morning.”

“Wait,” she said. Her head lifted until their eyes met. “I…I couldn’t let anything happen to you.” Her fingers rested on his cheek. “I had to come back to Sammy and to you.”

His throat felt tight, “Come on,” he managed and drew her to her feet. He turned out the lamp and led her down the hall to his room. She stood staring at the bed as he closed the door. When he turned, she’d taken off her sweater.

He’d been right about the running outfit, she wore a halter exercise shirt that crossed at her back. He went to her and wrapped his arms around her. He bent his head to kiss her bare shoulder.

Her head tilted back and relaxed against him as his lips brushed her skin. “I’ve missed you more than I can say,” he whispered when his lips brushed her ear. Tingles were spreading down her neck.

His hands slid around her waist and up to cup her breasts, her breath stumbled. “To feel you like this,” he hummed.

“Wait,” she said weakly. Her hands reached up to take him but rested on them instead.

“No,” he said. “I’ve waited long enough.” His thumbs brushed over her shirt and her back arched into them feeling a jolt of pleasure. His mouth clung to her neck as he molded his hands to her hips.

Slowly, his fingers inched under her shirt and peeled it up inch by inch. His fingers brushed lightly along the journey causing her to jerk and tremble. Her arms lifted as he peeled the shirt over her head. He took the tie from her hair and raked his fingers through it loosening it to cascade to her shoulders.

She tried to turn around to face him, but he wrapped an arm around her and held her in place. “Robin,” she protested.

“You stay put, I want to touch you until you crumble with need. I want you wanting and weak as I slip into you.” His low voice rumbled at the back of her neck. Her stomach tightened, and her legs went weak.

“But, I…” His hands traveled over her, slowly raking his nails up her stomach and under her breasts. His thumbs brushed the curve of her and slid over hardened peaks. Her body jolted and trembled over and over until her weight was against his back.

“Wanting,” he repeated. “Shh,” he instructed when she tried to protest again. He hooked a thumb into his sweats and shoved them down using his legs and feet to toss them away. He lifted his shirt up and over and tossed it in the same direction. Skin against skin, he walked her forward.

He hooked his thumbs into her leggings and pushed them off her hips, he put a hand on her back to lean her forward as her stomach rested on the bed. He struggled for a beat to get the tight material loose around her thighs and lost a bit of that control.

With impatient hands, he took her shoes and threw them down, ripped off her socks, and finally peeled the leggings away. Looking down at her naked on his bed, made him hot and hard as granite. How had he held on this long? He wondered.

Shedding the last of his layers, he threw his briefs down and mounted her. He closed his mouth over her back and rocked himself against her. The friction was enough to boil his blood and have her writhing. “Turn over,” he said. She rolled over and he rolled with her capturing her mouth and ravishing. There was no more patience in him, he needed her. Now.

Her arms came around him and into his hair. His fingers found her and plunged. The orgasm flooded her moments later and her body simply went limp. With as much control as he could muster, he gentled the kiss.

His hands gripped her hips and when he slowly sunk his mouth to hers, she wrapped her legs around him. Not yet, he told himself. He drowned in her first. Simply surfacing and sinking with her until he was full of her. “I love you,” he murmured against her lips.

Eyes wide and fearful, they filled as he softened the kiss further. Barely a touch against hers, “Don’t be scared,” he whispered. A tear slid down her cheek as his lips kissed the next away. His fingers linked with hers and he finally slipped into her.

“I love you,” he said again and rocked into her.

*

Robin laid on his stomach and twitched when he felt Regina’s body slam into his. In a daze, his memories of her coming back in the night flooded him. Then he heard her moaning and mumbling.

Simply turning his head, he glimpsed out of his tired eyes at her rolling back and forth. Rubbing the tiredness from his eyes, he glanced at the clock and read 3:45 am. With a sigh, he flipped over and grabbed the blanket to cover himself.

He turned to his side and took her shoulder to stop her from rolling off the bed. “Regina,” he said to her in a sleeping state. It didn’t seem to do much as she continued to moan and mumble. He couldn’t tell what her words were, but she was distressed.

“Easy,” he said and got a firm grip around her waist. “Wake up,” he said. “Come on,” he shook her lightly. In her sleep, she jerked her knee up and he barely dodged her before impact. Her knee connected with his thigh and he grunted.

Cursing, he put a hand on her face, “Regina, wake up.” Her eyes fluttered open and she jerked awake.

“Oh, God,” she said with wide eyes. The fear he’d seen in them hours ago was back. Her eyes squeezed shut and she shuddered out a few breaths.

“Come here,” he said and turned her head onto his shoulder. “It was a dream, it’s okay.”

It took her a moment to wrap around him. “I can’t stop seeing it.”

“I know, it’s okay. I’m here.” His hands cascaded up and down her back to soothe. “Let it out,” he said.

She put her head down and wept. Her body clung to him and he waited until she was all cried out before he pulled back and took her face in his hand. With the pad of his thumb, he wiped the tears away.

His lips laid softly on hers, once, twice, and lingered on the third. His finger reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear. “I’m here,” he said.

“Robin—” she started to speak and closed her mouth unable to get to words out. She held a secret, but she couldn’t seem to tell him. Not yet. “Thank you,” she said instead.

Taking her in his arms, he snuggled close, “It’s going to be okay. We’ll get through this together.”

“I don’t know where he is, I wanted to find out, but I failed.” His eyes rested on the wallpaper lit by the moon filtering through the curtains. “I couldn’t find out where he is.”

“Shh, calm down. You’re trembling.” He tucked her closer and wrapped around her. “We’ll be careful, and we’ll keep an eye out. Would you feel better to go back to your house? I had the window’s fixed,” he said absently.

“I can’t ask you to uproot Roland that way, I’ve already done that to Henry. I can’t do it again,” she said and pulled back face him. Robin turned on his side as she shimmied away.

“So, what do you want to do? How long can you stay?” He couldn’t stop touching her, so he linked his fingers with hers. Fidgeted with hers as she looked at him with haunted eyes.

“I don’t know, when I was in California I ran into an old friend. She knows that I was there and saw me right before I found Rick.” Her throat closed and she closed her eyes to gather her wits.

“Who is this old friend? Can they help?”

“No. Kelly was someone from my past who blames me for her ex, Michael, running out on her. He was in love with me, but I never did anything she accuses me of.”

“Which is?”

She tilted her chin up, “Kelly thinks we had an affair, but the truth is I never went near him. Simon would’ve had my skin.”

His teeth gritted at the thought of the scars on her skin and the fact that he’d never forget who put them there.

“I knew he was seeing our neighbor and l let her believe it was me because I couldn’t prove it. Kelly has always been the jealous type and she hated me on principle. I didn’t care much but when I saw her she brought it up again out of spite.”

He tightened his grip on her fingers, “So, what’s next?”

“That’s the thing, I don’t know. Sidney can’t help me anymore. He was questioned about a break-in at his place and they found some of my old identities. I found out this morning.”

“You’re on your own,” he said. It was obvious that she was at a loss. “Stay here and let me help.”

“It’s not that simple,” she said and met his eyes. “I’ve never been in a position where I didn’t know how to run. Now, I’m stuck, and it terrifies me.”

“Lean on me, Regina. We have the boys and we have each other. If Simon shows up, we’ll deal with it. You have friends here. You have me,” he said and kissed her temple.

Tears came to her eyes again, “Robin, I—” Her voice caught, and she buried her face into his shoulder. “I didn’t want this,” she sobbed. “I just wanted to protect Henry and to get away and now—” The tears came more freely.

“Shh, it’s gonna be okay,” he soothed. “We’ll get through this and I’ll do my best to shield the boys from anything that would hurt them. Hey,” he took her face to meet his eyes.

“You’ll go back to work, and I’ll keep you close. It’ll be okay, and we’ll do our best not to let people know where Sabrina is. I promise.”

“If they searched Sidney’s place, they may know where I am. They’ll arrest me, and I’ll never get out. Simon did his best to implicate me. They’ll never believe me.”

“How do you know that? You never gave them a chance to question you. You ran, and you kept running. No, listen to me,” he interrupted her. “You didn’t do anything and him using your credit cards and the car doesn’t prove you did a damn thing. Do you hear me?”

Nodding, “I’m scared.”

“I know that, but you have to use that tough skin I know you have. You have to use that anger I see in your eyes and push it to the surface. Get mad. Use it to your advantage. Don’t let him corner you. Do the right thing and turn yourself in, if you have to.”

“I can’t do that. What about Henry? What about—”

“What about me? Don’t be stupid. I love you, but I’ll be damned if you use me as an excuse. Let’s do this the right way. I’ll be there to support you along the way. I’ll take care of Henry.”

She met his eyes, “It’s still not that simple.”

“Why do you keep saying that? What aren’t you telling me? You said you’d be upfront and honest with me. So, tell me whatever it is that has that look in your eyes.”

“I’m scared,” she began.

“Get over it,” he said. Her eyes shot to his and he saw the anger building. “That’s right. Get mad, Regina. Stop swallowing it. It’s there, now let it out. Stop being so damn polite. We’re past that.”

“Fine. You want me to get mad? I’ll get mad,” she said and pushed herself up to sit. “I’m pissed that I’m hiding out like an animal. I resent that I’ve had to hide my son from a man who gets his thrills by killing women.”

“What else? Keep going,” he said in a low and growling tone. “You’re not done. Keep going,” he said and shoved her side to instigate that anger bubbling. He tried to ignore the fact that she was sitting there naked as a jaybird and unaware of how attractive she was. It unnerved him and irritated him.

That shove pushed her over the edge and she shot up from the bed and threw her pillow and knocked over the clock and lamp on the floor. It clattered but only thudded on the thick carpet. Robin was glad it wouldn’t wake up the boys.

“I can’t be myself when I all I want is my life back. I want to have my son be comfortable, not fearful of every goddamn thing that’s around every corner. I can’t stand that I’m scared of everything. I can’t stand it.”

Her hands were gripped on the edge of the footboard rail and her eyes met his. “More than anything else, I’m pissed that I’m in love with you.”

“Why?”

“Because you deserve better than this.”

“Bullshit.” He stormed up and around the bed to take her arms in his grip. “That’s a stupid thing to say. I deserve you and I know who really are. I don’t need fake names and fake hair to see who you are in here.” He put his hand to her heart.

Closing her eyes, she rested her head on his chest. “How did this happen?”

“I don’t ask those questions, I just know what is and what is, is that I love you.”

Her head lifted and there were tears on her lashes, “I’m pregnant.”

His eyes widened, and his mouth gaped open. His mind simply went blank. 


	21. Shattered Illusions

Robin stared down into Regina’s eyes and tried to come up with something appropriate to say. His mind was simply blank, there were no words coming to him. Regina slid out of his arms and started moving around the room to dress. He stood in place unsure of what to do with himself and what to think.

Pregnant? How? It was one time, not that he was clueless into thinking it wouldn’t be enough to get someone pregnant. It was that he didn’t have a clue how something like this could happen on top of everything else. Regina was running from her husband and the law. It was the wrong time to even think of having a child. They barely knew each other.

His mind suddenly started racing with too many thoughts and scenarios that he felt dizzy. He sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed at the blankets to cover his naked form. His mouth was dry, his head started to ache, and he hadn’t a clue what to say to her. It would be easy to say that everything would be fine. That is a lie he can’t tell himself or her.

Instead, he glanced over at her. She sat on the bed, she’d slipped his shirt over her and covered herself with the sheets. Her eyes were downcast and her teeth were sunk into her lower lip. She looked vulnerable and it wasn’t a sight he’d seen often. In all the time he’d known her, he’d never seen her so broken down. It didn’t suit her. She was strong and had remained so through everything.

Looking at her now broke his heart. He’d contributed to making it harder on her. There were so many challenges she was facing and he’d just dumped a huge one in her lap. “I’m sorry,” he said softly.

Her head whipped up and her eyes filled, she shook her head and looked back down at her fingers that were tangled in the sheet. “It’s not your fault,” she murmured.

“I…” He wanted to say something that would comfort him but he only came up short. There wasn’t a lot he could say that would soothe either of them. Simon was looking to kill him, he knew where she was, and he wanted Henry. What was there to do about this when there were more pressing matters to attend to? It was madness to believe they could do this.

“Maybe we should sleep on it and discuss it in the morning,” he offered. It was a copout but he couldn’t think of a thing to say that seemed appropriate. He needed the time just as much as she did and he sensed her relief when he saw her nod. He reached down and slipped his briefs on before climbing under the covers.

Regina slid into the bed and turned her back to him, he hated the distance. When she snuggled into the pillow, he slid next to her and wrapped an arm around her. He felt her tense and started to withdraw, but she took his hand and wrapped him back in place. He could feel her heart beating faster and faster. Then, a sob escaped her and he wrapped her close. “Come here.”

She turned and wrapped her arms around him like a vice and buried her face into his shoulder. “It’s gonna be alright,” he whispered. “We’ll figure it out.”

Her head shook but he snuggled her tighter trying to wrap her close enough to take away the fears she harbored. It wasn’t going to be easy and they had a lot to figure out. “I can’t…” Her tears were pooling on his skin, her sobs were muffled by his shoulder. “What if…”

“Shh. Let’s sleep on it. Come on, calm down.” His hands cascaded up and down her back and massaged her shoulders and hips. He slowly felt her relaxing, but her heartbeat was still thudding in her chest and she was silently crying. He could still feel the tears on is skin. He buried his face in her hair and willed for sleep.

Long after Regina fell asleep and relaxed in his arms, he stared at the ceiling unable to sleep. He’d dozed here and there but was unable to drift off. His mind was too full, he needed to know what her plans were. What they were going to do about Simon, about the baby. It was all too much. There were things he could do to fix this, but it all ended in a weird and unlikely way. He’d lose her.

He battled with himself to turn her in, allow the police to investigate and find her not guilty. She’d never forgiven him, but at least she’d be safe. What did that mean for Henry? Would Simon be caught? There were too many questions and not enough answers. It could work out and things would be fine or he could make things worse.

When the sun began to rise and the sky turned from dark to burgundy, orange, and finally to the translucent yellow, he had made a decision. Regina would be upset but he didn’t intend on telling her what was doing. It had to be done and he wasn’t going to involve her. Glancing at the clock, he gaged that he had an hour before the kids would wake.

Regina stirred and her eyes fluttered open, her brows furrowed. “Did you sleep at all?” Her fingers traced the darkness under his eyes.

“A little,” he lied. Guilt started to seep into him as she looked up at him with those dark brown trusting eyes. Would she look at him the same way when he did what he had to do?

“Are the boys up?”

“No, they don’t usually get up for a little bit yet.” He’d memorized their routines easily. They’d get up and argue about who got to use the bathroom first. Roland would point out that he was younger and would get his turn first. Henry would grumble and to the kitchen first to pour two bowls of cereal.

They ate cereal while he took a shower and they’d all leave the house fairly early to meet David at the diner before he headed off for work. It was the same thing every day. Though, with Regina here, he wasn’t sure how it would go.

“I’ll make breakfast,” she said and started to untangle herself from him.

“No,” he held tighter to stop her from getting up. “We should talk before the boys get up. I need to know what you plan on doing. How long you’re staying. We need to plan it all out and figure out what to do.”

“For the first time in years, I have no idea what to do,” she confessed. “Sydney usually helped me with this part, but with the police onto him, there’s no way he can help. The identity I would’ve used isn’t safe to use. Henry shouldn’t have to run anymore. I don’t know where Simon is but we know what he wants and what he’s planning. So, I just don’t know what to do. And then, there’s this…I don’t know how this happened.”

Her eyes lowered again, this time it looked like she was embarrassed. “Hey,” he took her chin to tilt her head back to meet his eyes. “I know it’s hard to deal with but we have other things to discuss before we get into that. Right now, I need to know what you planned when you came here.”

“I didn’t plan anything, I panicked and the only thing I did was come here to tell you what happened. I needed to make sure that Henry was safe. I should have been careful but I wasn’t. I always have a plan and a way out. Now?” Her eyes matched her hitched voice and racing pulse, “I just don’t know.”

“Alright,” he said. “Let’s just play this by ear, okay? I’ll make sure the boys get off to school. Roland doesn’t know you’re here. We’re gonna keep it that way.”

“Why?”

“Because we need to act like you weren’t. I’ll talk to Henry to make sure he keeps it quiet. Then, we need to talk about what we’re gonna do. I have some ideas and I’m pretty sure you’re not gonna like ‘em.”

“Robin…”

“Daddy?” Roland started down the hallway and Robin lifted the blanket over Regina’s head. His eyes darted around the room at her discarded clothes but hoped his son wouldn’t notice. “You awake?”

“I’m getting up bud, go brush your teeth.”

Roland let out a long yawn and went down the hall. As usual, he heard the boys bickering about the bathroom and heard Henry’s grumbling. Instead of going downstairs, he walked into Robin’s room as Regina was pulling the cover off her head.

“Are we leaving?” Her heart clenched to think of it, but she didn’t blame him for thinking it.

Robin squeezed her hip before she could talk. “No, you’re not. We’re gonna act like normal, okay? Your mom isn’t here and I don’t Roland to know. It has to be that way until we can figure out the best way. Okay?”

Relief seemed to come over him that they weren’t moving again. “I’ll be quiet.” His eyes gazed at the two of them and noticed for the first time his mom wrapped into Robin’s arms. It was strange to see them like that. “You lied,” he accused him.

Robin asked, “About?”

“You said you weren’t with my mom. It looks like it to me.”

“Henry, I said it was complicated and it is. We’ll talk about this later. Right now, I need you to go downstairs and make breakfast as if nothing was going on. Got it?”

“Yes, sir,” Henry said in a small voice.

“Henry, we’ve talked about this. You don’t have to say that to me.”

“I know,” he said. “I’ll go make breakfast and distract Roland until you come downstairs.”

“Thanks, buddy.”

When he left the room, Regina looked at Robin with new eyes.

“It seems the two of you are closer than I thought. It’s nice. Thank you for taking care of him. It means everything, and I owe you big.”

“No, you don’t. You don’t owe me anything. Will you stay here while I get them on the bus?” He wanted to make sure no one saw her before his plan was implemented.

“Yea.”

“Come here,” he said and framed her face with his hand. He covered his mouth over hers for a brief kiss. “I meant what I said before our night turned.”

“What?”

He kissed her again and brushed his nose on hers, “I love you.” The apprehension was there in her eyes. Before she could brush him off or say anything to ruin it, he kissed her cheek. “I’ve gotta go grab a shower and get downstairs.”

“Okay,” she snuggled back under the covers and closed her eyes. Nerves were dancing on her skin and made her pull the covers up over her head. Robin had said he loved her, and she believed him. But, there was too much going on to let herself get lost in a romance.

Laying in the bed, she admitted it would be easy to get lost in this, in him. If it wasn’t for the images she couldn’t stop seeing and the man she couldn’t escape. It worried her that Simon was watching the house. It had taken her several trips through town before she could be sure she wasn’t followed.

She tried not to think about it as she buried her face into Robin’s pillow. She could smell him and feel the warmth from where he’d been all night. Listening, she heard the boys bickering downstairs. She could hear the shower running off the bedroom.

Several minutes passed and Robin came back in and shuffled around dressing. He didn’t even notice that she was hiding under the covers, but she was sure he knew she was there. He hurried downstairs, she could hear the thumps of his heavy feet.

His voice carried a little as he instructed the boys to clean up, brush their teeth, and hurry them out the door. Then, it was quiet. She didn’t know where they went but heard the car start and take off. She was alone in the house and it was peaceful and drifted off.

*

When she woke, she jolted up when she heard glass shatter. Her heart seemed to jump up into her throat. Hurrying out of bed, she gathered her clothes and closed the door of the bathroom. The must of the shower still clung to the walls.

She dressed as fast as she could and slipped her tennis shoes on. She kept the light off to avoid the sound of the fan. She closed her eyes and listened as someone threw things around. There were shatters and loud thuds. It was unmistakable that they were breaking things.

Slowly, she opened the door and crept down the hall. In Henry’s room, she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Another loud crash sounded next to the room and she ran around the bed and dropped down on her stomach.

There were two men and they were cursing and yelling to find it. It? It wasn’t clear as to what they were looking for, but she didn’t want to be there when they did. Glancing up at the window, she heard Robin’s car pull into the drive.

Taking a risk, she opened the curtains and lifted the blinds as quietly as she could. With her hands, she waved back and forth until he caught her in the window. With his eyes on her, she tried to signal him not to come inside.

As Robin got out of the car, a voice behind her said, “I knew you were stupid enough to come back here.”

She whirled around and gasped, “Simon.”

She swallowed. Hard. His eyes were wide and crazy, his hair was overgrown, and he hadn’t shaved in days. There was a wicked smirk on his face. It made her stomach roll and her skin prickle with fear. She started to shiver as she began to go in shock.

“What do you want?” She locked her eyes on his hands, they were fisted.

“Where’s Sammy?” His voice was different than it had been before. Rougher and full of thickly coated rage.

“He’s not here and you’ll never get him,” she heard herself say. Never in her life had she been so brave. “We’ve done our best to steer clear of you. Go hide out and leave us alone.”

He made a tsk sounds with his mouth several times, “I thought you were smarter than that, Sabrina. Don’t you know that you’re mine? That you’ll never be free of me? I’ve loved you for years and you’re my princess. Don’t you remember?”

The sound of his voice made nausea begin to fill her and take over. Her knees were heavy and could bend at any moment. Her chest was tight, and she was sure that she could hurl if she let herself. “Don’t call me that.”

“It’s true, you are my princess and you’re never gonna forget it.” In an instant, he lunged over the bed before she could react and had her by the hair. His fingers gripped hard and she cried out. “You’ve been a bad girl, Sabrina. You know what happens when you break the rules.”

“No,” she whimpered. “Please,” she begged. All the strength she held simply slipped away and she was under the same roof as him and bending to his will. The fear was so heavy in her that she was full out shaking in his grip.

Simon put his nose to her hair and inhaled deeply, “I missed how you smell.” Then his eyes changed, and his lip tightened, “You smell like him. Did you fuck him? Did that bastard touch you?”

There was no way she could speak. Her throat was too tight, her eyes were clenched closed. She was doing her best not to throw up on him. Pressing a hand to her stomach, she felt a new depth of fear. The baby she carried was in danger.

Calmly, she shook her head, “No.”

“You’ve never been a good liar, Sabrina. Well, I’ll just have to do something about that. Won’t I?” His hand reached down and undid his belt. When he unclasped his jeans, Regina couldn’t hold it in any longer.

She gagged and threw up all over the front of him. She’d never done that before. His black shirt and jeans were now sticky, and she gasped trying to catch her breath. She took his moment of weakness and shoved him until he fell over on the bed.

Darting around the bed, she thought she was free. Only when she ran down the hall, she saw another man standing there and Robin was lying on the floor unmoving. “Robin.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of him.” Simon gripped her arm tightly, “It’s over Sabrina. You’ve run long enough. It’s time to go home.” Tears slid down her cheeks as she stared down at Robin.

There was blood pooling on the floor around his head, he was starting to turn white. She wanted to touch him, but she was being dragged toward the back door. “You’re gonna tell me where Sammy is and we’re going home.”

She was sobbing when they walked out the back door and she was ushered into the backseat. He threw a black hoodie at her, “Put this on and those,” he pointed at a pair of dark sunglasses.

Feeling desperate, she lifted her chin, “No.”

As she predicted his hand flashed forward as he backhanded her. Her face swung to the side and hit the headrest. Spots started to form in front of her eyes and she gasped as he hit her again and everything went black. 


	22. Hide and Seek

Robin opened his eyes and felt like he was swimming underwater. At the edge of his vision, he saw red and white lines. The pain was harder to deal with and nausea associated with it, had him laying still.

When he’d taken the boys to eat, David had offered to take them to school. It was convenient for him to go back to the house and check on Regina. Only when he arrived, something was wrong.

He’d seen her in the window waving her hands as if to warn him off. Her eyes were wide with terror, he could see a shadow in the room. There was only one smart thing he did before entering the house. He’d called Mary Margaret.

As hey lay badly hurt, he thought back to the conversation and hoped to hell it wasn’t too late.

_“Hello?”_

_“Margie, I need you to listen to me. Do I have your attention?”_

_Her voice turned serious, “I’m listening.”_

_“I don’t have a lot of time. I need you to get Henry and Roland and take them to someplace safe. Please, take the boys to your father’s. Call the police and tell them that Simon Thompson is at my house. Did you get all that?”_

_“Yes, but Robin what is going on? Are you alright?”_

_“No, he’s got, Regina. Tell me you heard what I said.”_

_“Yes, I heard you. Robin, why is Simon Thompson in your house? Why does he want Regina?”_

_“I can’t get into it right now. You’re going to have to trust me. You have to take the boys to your father’s and call the police. Do it,” he shouted._

_Her voice hitched and shook, “Okay. I promise. Be careful, please.”_

_“I will,” he said and clicked off._

He managed to get up on his knees, but the room was spinning. His hair was sticking to his scalp from the blood and he winced as he touched a deep laceration. He’d been hit with something sharp.

When he’d gathered his strength, he tried to get to his feet. Dizziness took over and he fell over again. Desperate, he reached in his pocket, but his phone was gone. Damn.

It was hard to say how long it had been since he’d been knocked out. The house was eerily quiet, he could only guess they’d gotten Regina.

The house was trashed, everything was broken or laying down. It was really a hell hole, that much he could tell. He couldn’t get up, but he could crawl. He crawled down the hallway and into his room.

Her clothes were gone but the room still smelled like her. Glancing around, he noticed the blinds were bent to hell but had been lowered. The curtains had been pulled off the rods. She fought, he thought.

Closing his eyes, he could only think of what he could do to her. It sickened him to know what he’d already done before. Now? There was no way of knowing what he’d resort to. Crawling to Henry’s room, he looked under the bed, but her duffle bag was gone too.

Nausea from the worry took over and he rushed into his bathroom in time to empty his stomach. Fear grabbed hold of him and he knew he had to do something. As he was wiping his mouth and flushing the toilet, he heard banging.

Feeling a little better, he leaned against the door and prayed for strength. He tried to get to his feet again, but it was useless. There was ringing in his ears. He couldn’t get the clogged feeling to subside. His stomach felt a little better but still ached. His head was pounding, his vision was blurred. His hearing wasn’t much better.

It was so bad, he’d failed to hear the shouts and the officer who stood in his doorway with a gun pointed his way. When he figured it out, he tried to raise his hands, but they were too weak.

“Robin? Are you okay?” He couldn’t recognize the voice, but he tried. “How many fingers am I holding up?”

Robin tried to open his eyes, but they were starting to close, he started to feel his consciousness slowly slipping away. “What?” It was nothing more than a mumble.

“Get a medic,” he heard the officer shout.

There were voices and hands on him. He closed his eyes, but he didn’t fall asleep. He felt hands press to his head and he groaned. Concern and instructions. It all was a whirl, he couldn’t do much. He could barely move his hands.

“Regina,” he mumbled.

“Don’t talk,” he said. “We’re gonna get you over to a hospital. Just keep calm.”

As he tried to lift out of the fog, he felt a prick in his arm and a slow sudden quiet before he succumbed to darkness.

*

Henry held Roland’s hand tight in his as they were huddled on the floor of Mrs. Blanchard’s car. Over them was a black blanket and they had to keep quiet. The car jumped here and there, and he’d knock his head on the seat.

Roland was whimpering next to him, “It’s gonna be okay. Just be quiet,” he whispered.

The car came to a slow stop and he heard the window shift. “Hi, Barry. I’m here to see my dad.”

“Yes, ma’am go on through,” a deep male voice said.

He heard the window again and the car drove a little longer before coming to a stop. “We’re here. I need you to stay here until I come back. Okay?”

Henry was scared but he was used to feeling this way. Of not knowing what was going to happen and his mom had put him through plenty of situations like this and he trusted her. “Okay.”

When the door shut behind her, the car was quiet. Roland asked, “Why are we hiding?”

“Because there’s a bad man who wants to hurt us.”

“What bad man? What about my dad?”

“I don’t know. We have to stay here until my mom comes to get us.”

“I thought your mom went away.”

Henry didn’t want to tell him that she was back. Even if they were hiding, he made a promise to Robin. He didn’t want to break it. “She did, but I hope she comes back soon.”

“Henry?”

“Yea?”

“I’m glad you’re here with me. I’m scared.”

“I won’t let anything happen to you. We’ll be okay.”

Roland huddled closer and squeezed the hand that held his. “I wish you were my brother. Then, you could stay with us forever.”

Henry didn’t respond to that because the door opened, and the blanket was being taken off of them. With his eyes adjusting to the sun, he saw Mrs. Blanchard standing outside the door. “Come on, it’s safe.”

He took her hand and was led to the front door of a very large house. It was even bigger than the big white house he lived in. A man with kind eyes and a gentle smile stood in the doorway.

“Hi, I’m Leo.”

“I’m Henry and this is Roland.” He’d yet to let go of his hand.

“Are you hungry?” Roland nodded his head, but Henry couldn’t eat. “Let’s get some snacks.” Leo led Roland down the hall.

Henry looked back at Mrs. Blanchard, “Where’s Robin? Is he okay?”

“I’m so sorry, Henry. He was taken to the hospital, but they said he’s gonna be okay.”

“My mom?”

“I…”

“Where’s my mom?”

“I don’t know. When the police got there, her things were gone, and she was too. Your dad couldn’t speak to let us know where she was.”

Tears gathered in his eyes, “My dad…he took her. Didn’t he?”

She reached out to take his shoulders and hug him to her, “I think so. The police are doing all they can to find her.”

“He’ll hurt her or kill her like he did those other moms.” He started to weep against her chest.

“Oh, honey. My father works for the FBI and he catches people like that. He’ll do all he can to find her. Let’s sit down.”

He was led to a room filled with couches and trappings. The room was too fancy to sit on a couch and cry, but he didn’t care. He felt his gut turn over to think that his mom could be hurt.

“I want my mom,” he whimpered. Mrs. Blanchard hugged him to her side and stayed with him while he cried and thought of every possible scenario. It was frightening to think that he would never see his mom again.

*

When Robin opened his eyes, the first thing he saw were two long fluorescent lights that blinded him. The pain in his head was stronger than ever. He grunted as he tried to turn his head to the side.

Suddenly, someone was over him, “Robin, can you hear me?” He recognized the voice right away, it was David. He opened his mouth to say something, but it was dry, and he felt like he hadn’t drunk anything in days. “I’ll get the nurse,” he said and was gone.

The arm he tried to lift was full of wires and his legs were tucked under a blanket as he tried to kick off the furnace that was engulfing his body. It was too hot under them. With his free hand, he tugged unsuccessfully to free him from his prison.

David leaned over, “Hey, the nurse is coming. Do you remember what happened?” He blinked his heavy eyes and tried to gather his thoughts and memories of what he’d been doing that morning.

At first, there were only flickers of Regina and him in bed together, taking the boys to school, finding out he was going to be a father again. Then, with abrupt clarity, he remembered her in the window. Scared and inside alone.

“Regina,” he mumbled. His voice was thick and not very clear. “Henry,” he tried again. The sounds were distorted to his own ears. There wasn’t enough clarity to know if David understood him.

“Robin, try not to talk, your larynx was damaged. Listen to me okay?” Robin nodded and blinked his eyes until David’s face was as clear as it was going to get. The edge of his vision was still red. “Geoff and Jerry found you in your house. You were in the bathroom puking your guts out.”

“I…”

“No, don’t talk. The house is trashed, man. Whoever went in, trashed it. It’s taped off and they’re trying to figure out what to salvage. Margie took the kids to her dad’s. She got your message. They're safe.”

“Roland,” he tried to get out, but it was hoarse and weak. “Henry,” he said.

“Leo’s got them playing video games and reading comic books. They’re fine. Robin, did Regina come back yesterday?”

He nodded, “Last night.”

“Alright, they found a pair of socks bundled on the floor outside the garage. They were pink.”

His eyes were starting to clear, his head was still throbbing, he reached out weakly to take David’s hand, “Where is she?”

“I don’t know, there wasn’t any sign of her in the house. Just the socks outside and Henry told us she was here. I know it’s not really my business, but were you involved?”

“Yea, we…” He broke off and remembered she was pregnant. It would be hard to explain that away, but it was a concern. “She’s pregnant.”

Their eyes met, and David’s widened, “What? How the hell did that happen? How long has this been going on?” Robin opened his mouth to speak, but David squeezed his arm. “Nevermind, don’t talk. We’ll discuss this later. They called Marian, Robin.”

“Why?”

“She’s your emergency contact and you’ve been out a couple of days. The last I heard, she was on a flight out. Listen, Geoff and Jerry want to take your statement as soon as they can. They’ve talked to Henry already and Leo is doing all he can to track this asshole.”

“Regina isn’t…” He wanted to keep her secret, but it wasn’t possible if she’d been taken. His eyes met David’s and he fought to say the words. “Regina’s real name is Sabrina Thompson.”

David blinked and stared at his friend. That information was most than anything he knew how to handle. “You harbored a fugitive and fell into bed with her?”

“It’s not like that…” His goddamn voice didn’t let him defend her. “She didn’t do anything.” He coughed and tried to swallow, “Fuck, this hurts.”

“Let’s table this. Right now, the nurse is coming in and you need your rest. I won’t say anything until you talk to the police. But, Robin?”

“Yea,” he said.

“If she is who you say she is, they’ll take her in. I hope you realize that.”

“I know.”

A woman walked in and started fussing with the wires on his arm. “We’ll talk. Get some rest.”

The nurse had dark hair that curled around her face. “Hi, I’m Amelia. I know you’re in some pain. I’m gonna give you something to help you rest. Okay?”

“Water,” he said.

“You’ve got an IV for that. Don’t you worry. It’ll be okay. Have a nice rest,” she said and stuck a needle into his IV port. It was a matter of seconds before his eyes closed and he drifted off.

*

Geoff and Jeffrey stood over a conference room table where a phone lay on speaker. The California police department, FBI, and Tactical team were all on the line. They had been searching for two days for traces of Simon Thompson.

“Give me a timeline of the events,” Detective Hanson said.

Geoff spoke up, “On Wednesday evening, according to the son, Sabrina Thompson arrived at the Locksley residence and stayed until morning. At approximately 7:10 am, Robin Locksley drove to Widow Lucas’ diner. He arrived back at the residence no later than 7:45 am and called Mary Margaret Blanchard.

“The instructions he gave were to take the boys to her father’s, FBI Agent Blanchard and to call the police. Officer Jeffrey O’Donnell and I arrived at the scene at 8:32 am and found the front door ajar. The house was in disarray, items are broken, we found Mr. Locksley in the master suite bathroom on the floor.

“Paramedics took seven minutes to transport him out. The scene was secured and taped off. Evidence of a pair of pink socks bundled on the ground near the garage was found and bagged. The only sign of the woman being in the residence.”

Hanson took a few seconds of silence before saying, “Have you been able to talk to Locksley?”

“No, sir. He’s still sedated.”

“What’s his prognosis?”

“The medical report states he suffered from a concussion, a damaged larynx, he has four broken ribs, his left lung was punctured, his left ankle was fractured, and his eyes socket broken.”

“Son of a bitch, they left him for dead.”

“I believe so, sir. They didn’t expect us to arrive so quickly. The hospital staff is keeping him sedated to keep him from talking too much. He’s in quite a bit of pain. His concussion is an issue, but they are keeping a close eye. What are the next steps, sir?”

Hanson said, “I have a team on the way to you. Keep searching in the surrounding areas, any sign of either of them. Talk to the boy and find out where the hell they’ve been the last few years.”

Jeffrey said, “One Sydney Glass has been instrumental in hiding her out. He was questioned and released not long ago. There were identities found in his residence. Those might get you started.”

“Address?”

“Sydney Rutherford Glass, 1625 Hillrise Ave. Unit 22A. Bethesda California.”

“I’ll get a unit on it. Talk to the boy and keep me apprised. We’ll reconvene at 0600.”

“Yes, sir.”

When Hanson clicked off, Geoff said, “We’ve got ourselves a hefty case. Fuck, Jeff. Robin’s our friend. What was he doing getting mixed up with this woman?”

“Let’s go find out.”

*

Regina lay on her side on what felt like a concrete floor. It was cold, and she was shivering. Her eyes fluttered open and looked around. The room was dark, but a sliver of light bounced off a lamp in the corner.

Lifting her head, she turned to the side to see she was laying on a metal table. She tried to sit up only to discover her feet were bound to the poles of the table. Her hands were bound together in front of her.

Her gaze drifted to a shelf that held plastic containers, but there was no telling what was inside. A tall red toolbox stood against the wall. Atop it, lay tools in disarray. A wooden table set next to it held a mess of what looked like gauze.

The wet red liquid looked like blood. The white corners were contrasted to the dark. A door opened to her right and she turned her head too quickly and winced. Her head felt heavy and a piercing pain caused her to lay back down.

“Look who’s awake.”  _Simon_. Oh, God.

She was suddenly blinded by a bright white light. Above her hung a triangular light swinging from a chain. She tried to open her mouth, but just realized her lips hurt and her mouth was full. Biting down, she felt cloth and felt the tight tape clinging to her skin.

Tears started to leak out as the fear took over. Simon smiled wickedly at her. “I’ve been looking forward to this for quite some time,” he said.

Trying to fight, she lifted her hands only to have his hand shove them back down into her chest. “Don’t fight. You’ll only make it that much more enjoyable for me.” His fingers peeled a corner of the tape from her cheek and ripped it off her face.

Regina cried out at the pain that radiated on her face. He took the cloth out of her mouth and tossed it aside. He picked up a glass of water and helped her take a sip. Regina swallowed gratefully. “Simon, please.”

“No, it’s my turn to talk. You’re going to tell me where Sammy is. If you don’t, I have some colorful and imaginative things I can do to you.” He lifted his hand that was covered with a blue latex glove. He held a scalpel that looked deadly sharp.

Whimpering, she could only think of Sammy. Her baby that she was just coming to terms with carrying. If she told him, he’d kill her anyway. Closing her eyes, she said, “I won’t tell you. Do what you have to.”

“With pleasure,” he said and took a step towards her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting the first chapter Soon!


End file.
